A Pirate's Life for Me!
by Evening Falls
Summary: In the world where Pirates ruled the seas and commodores governed the northern borders, no one was safe. The most feared and notorious men of all was Captain Levi Rivaille. A man without scruples, conscience of kindness, who killed for the thrill and loved the chase. Can this demon ever come to learn the beauty of humanity? Rated M for later smut… Mostly Ereri but also Eruri
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to all my friends in the SNK FB group. Thank you to those who inspired and encouraged me to start writing this AU universe. Love Evening Falls. _

* * *

The eleventh hour struck as the great 'Maria' glided across the warm waters of the Southern sea, a dark menacing shadow across the inky water gently lit by the full moon's radiant glow. Below the ship's decks, men slumbered, dreaming of their triumphs and previous pillages. However, above the deck was silent and deserted save one man standing proudly at the helm of his ship. This man was no other but Captain Levi, notorious pirate of the Southern waters.

Captain Levi Rivaille inhaled the fresh salty tang of sea air and smiled contently, rubbing his thumbs against the smooth oaken helm. Just by looking at him, you could tell he was the epitome of a Captain of a notorious band of pirates. Although not very tall, his imposing stance had made up for it. Donned in a brilliant red coat, trimmed with black and gold cord and shirt clean but undone, revealing the well sculpted chest and defined collar bone; evidence of years of swordsmanship. A dark green sash and black leather belt held in place two well polished and decorated rapiers. The slim fitting dark pants and welted leather booths accentuated his slender frame. Upon his head, a black leather hat trimmed in white and gold with two white feathers protruding from the left side. Nothing adorned his body apart from the two gold earrings in his left ear lobe and a thick gold chain that hung low around his neck.

However, it was not his attire that made Levi Rivaille Captain nor the most fearsome and wanted man that ever sailed the South seas, it was his look of ambition, his eyes black and cold as the sea he sailed on. His face always seemed to be cast by an unknown shadow. Like a mark, it warned a person of this man's merciless nature. The man had no compassion, no moral conscience or scruples. Those words were incomprehensible to him. His devilish nature had caused the pain and deaths of so many innocent people. This made him the most feared man throughout the South and even to the northern borders.

The Captain's grin widened gazing into the Southern feeling a satisfaction greater than any other man had experienced. Yes, the seas were his realm… no his kingdom and his ship his castle. He himself was king. Unlike any other king, he was not bound to duty and the welfare of his people. Levi was a man free of the world's burdens. He could do what he wanted, including wreaking havoc across any town or village he came across. He enjoyed it. As for the commodores who sought to condemn him to death, did not care. He loved the chase and he loved being chased. That was how he lived. This man was an unstoppable wretch… and he knew it and he cherished it. He was Captain Levi.

* * *

_This is just the beginning. Oh Yes. Just the beginning. _


	2. Road to Fortune

_Finally I've uploaded Chapter 2. It certainly wasn't easy. I've had great difficulty trying to form a decent plot on paper. But now I finally have it. I was also tempted not to write at all… but I pushed myself. I wrote much more then I originally thought I would. The plot begins! Oh yes… I forgot to mention I do not own the characters from Shingeki no Kyojin which surprisingly is a great relief because I feel this fan fiction is going to turn into quite a novel…_

No this is not a Levi x Petra fiction. Oh no. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Captain Levi was not satisfied with his accomplishments. No. It was more than just ill satisfaction. Days like this he would sit cross-legged within his private cabin, occasionally taking a mouthful from a bottle of whisky. A sullen scowl was etched on his face as he thought long and hard about the feeling of emptiness within him. His crew had no desire to disturb him. They knew better. If one interrupted the Captain in his ill-tempered state, he would be lucky to get away with a gunshot wound in his shoulder.

The Captain took another swig of the strong tasting liquor then ran a calloused hand through his dark hair.

'What was it that irritated him?'

He was Captain Levi Rivalle, the most feared man of the South. He had cut off all important and direct trades routes that lead to the Southern border of Hermiha and Karanese, two of the greatest ports and trading districts in the world. Levi had obtained fortune, goods, women, everything. He had killed thousands. As a pirate, he should feel greater, more powerful than any other man in this world of chaos should. He was king of the south.

'But that was just it'.

Realisation struck him, harder than he had anticipated. He had conquered the southern region and its seas and only that. It wasn't enough for him. Captain Levi had yet to discover the riches and vanquish the ports and riches of the northern seas and its Citadel, Utopia. Like its name, Utopia was rumoured to have streets paved in gold. Trading routes ran smoothly, delivering all sorts of tropical spices and goods that were unheard of in the South. Its port, Trost was prosperous, work and food was plentiful as if it had been blessed.

For a man like him, Utopia was a gold mine. It would he his and his alone. His name would be known as the most feared pirate in the world.

He downed the remaining liquid within the bottle, wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve.

"Utopia. Trost. Yes. My final trophy. I'll have money, power. Everything will be at my fingertips".

Levi roughly grabbed his coat, slipping his arms through the sleeves. He walked into the open air and watched his men at their duties, smiling slightly.

"Men! We sail for port Trost! Lads soon we'll be richer than any other man alive! Victory and Glory will be ours!"

Deafening cheers for victory and the glory for their captain interrupted the quietude of the lonely life at sea. Levi watched his men briefly then walked to the helm.

"Miss Petra! A word"

The Captain, beckoned a young and attractive woman to him. Pale in complexion and golden brown eyes filled with high regard for her Captain. Her hair light brown hair was cut unusually short for a girl. Although petite in stature, the girl had a strong and determined mind Levi both respected and secretly admired. Petra Ral was her name. It was true Petra was the only woman within his crew but she was one of the few members he could trust.

Eight years ago, she was considered an infamous thief at the age of eleven, well known in the Southern Port of Devon, her home. During a business trade, Levi witnessed a scrawny looking creature, dressed in dirty rags with straw for hair steal two loaves of bread from a nearby stall. To his astonishment, the child easily slipped from the merchant's and onlookers grasp and escaped unharmed. He was impressed with her speed and agility, qualities that were most useful to him. A few hours later, he saw the girl again by chance. Only this time he impulsively saved her from three grown men, beating her for the stolen bread. Despite the vague and blurry events, he distinctly remembered gently rocking the crying child to sleep in his arms. It surprised him even to this day.

However, he never expected her to follow him, nor did he think her hiding inside one of the Maria's long boats. Levi was unsure why the girl followed him and why he didn't return the girl to her home.

Nevertheless, there she was, cowering in the far side of the boat like a caged animal, dirtier and wilder then a lion. The Captain had coaxed her with fresh bread, which she gladly took. He asked her name only to discover she did not have one. She was an orphan. Despite his young age back then he raised her as his own from that moment onwards. He gave her the name Petra Ral. He had given her an identity. He taught her how to read and write, to fight and put her thievery skills to good use. As time wore on, she became independent, level headed, calm and fearsome in battle. He did not expect how beautiful and alluring she would become. Many members of his crew desired her but she was not interested. Petra could never forget Levi's deed. She would stay by his side and only heed to his command. As a result, Petra became his second in command. Petra was Levi's conscience. She would always be there to comfort and advise him wisely.

"Yes Captain?" she said saluting him.

"Pray tell me. Am I foolish to do this? There are so many things I desire, so many things I have yet to encounter… and… I want them all

Petra stood silently observing her Captain. The look of ambition within his black obsidian like eyes was not unknown to her yet his gaze was more steely then before. Conquering the northern borders seemed a great deal to him. His desire nevertheless was outrageous. The northern border was the realm where order, decorum and rules governed the land and seas. The kingdom was known for its powerful navy. There was a myth of a commodore who was as ruthless and power hungry as any pirate that roamed and pillaged the seas. It was said his fleet could crush and destroy wanted men without difficulty or bloodshed.

"Well Miss Petra? What do you say?"

Petra cleared her throat.

"I cannot say Captain. I only follow your orders sir, even the most ludicrous and life threatening"

"Is that all Miss Petra?" Levi said his gaze boring into her.

"Although I like the idea of your crew becoming known world wide and having riches beyond comprehension, I admit sir it is dangerous. The North is more rigid and strict with security. The navy is unstoppable and they patrol the main trading routes constantly. We are only one crew. The kingdom of Utopia has the largest fleet in the world. Our chances of winning are slim sir"

"You doubt me Miss Petra? Well how unfortunate"

Captain Levi drew one of his rapiers and with the end of the blade, slowly tracing the cold smooth edge underneath her neck. Petra did not flinch, used to this tactic. Levi had trained her well. He replaced the blade within its scabbard.

"Not at all sir. I am worried for your safety. There is a high risk for your safety Captain"

"My sweet Petra you forget your Captain? You should know how many fleets I've destroyed on my own"

"I am well aware of that sir. Nevertheless, this is the North. They do not relent as easily as the Southerners back home"

"I'm afraid I do not understand Petra. I have fought and killed many naval officers since I was a boy. Where they come from, be it the North or South, makes no difference to me".

Petra was silent for a brief period. Then she spoke softly.

"Captain Levi. You are like my family. If you were to die then what would happen to me?"

Captain Levi was stunned at her question. He did not expect this from Petra. He turned his attention back to his men.

"Don't say such trivial things Miss Petra. If I were to die, you know what you must do. I have told you. You continue where I left off. You will be Captain of the Maria, survive and move on. Is that understood?"

Petra sighed. She knew this already and she had accepted her fate. It was the least she could do to repay her debt and she saw Captain Levi was resolved with his decision to sail to the North. Nothing would stop him even if it meant sacrificing the lives of others and his own.

"I understand Captain Levi. However, I will say this. No matter what path you choose, I will follow you without question as your comrade. That I promise you".

Levi nodded to her.

"You can go"

"Sir"

Petra saluted once more and returned to her duties.

Captain Levi was mystified with her words but brushed them off with annoyance. There was no time to be sentimental. There was much work to be done. If he was to take over a prosperous but well protected region he would have to be clever and think strategically. He would have to use more with and manipulative power, bribes in order to control and monopolize the supposedly unstoppable navy. How he would do it, he was unsure. Once he had captured and seized a few merchant ships, maybe then could he use the captives to his advantage? Getting to the Northern seas was all that mattered that moment.

Captain Levi fished for his compass and looked at the black swaying needle. He watched the thin black rod revolve unsteadily as if it too was unsure and skeptical of his fate. Still it stayed true to his desires, pointing towards the North. With a look of gratification across his face, he verged the Maria to the right, into the steadily sinking sun and to fortune.

* * *

_That's all for now folks! Love Evening Falls. _


	3. The Commodore Erwin Smith

_Finally Chapter three is up. Actually I'm surprised how quickly I wrote this chapter. Well I don't have anything to do now that I've finished university this semester. It's also raining which is why I can't do anything but type more of the fan fiction. I don't think there's going to be much Eren and Levi interaction. Not even Erwin and Levi… YET! But don't worry. Since I know this will be my largest fan fiction yet, I'm probably going to be writing two arcs. This one and another and there will be plenty of lovely smut for you all fan girls and boys. There will be a lot of violence and swearing in the later chapters of this arc I warn you. So if blood and chaos is not your cup of tea, I suggest you look and read another fan fiction of SNK or close the entire web browser completely._

Alright. Rant over - On with the story.

* * *

"Commodore Smith? May I have a word?"

A handsome and chiseled face looked up from the maps and charts he reviewed, marking possible trading and patrol routes for his men. Commodore Erwin Smith was a handsome man in his early thirties, well groomed and from a strong lineage of successful and prosperous sailors. Dressed in the standard uniform and dress coat of navy blue and golden chord it accentuated his rank perfectly. Physically rugged and tall, clear and forthright sky blue eyes with light blonde and eyebrows, he was in every way a Commodore of a naval fleet and considered one of the most eligible bachelors in Port Trost, even the Kingdom of Utopia.

Commodore Smith straightened his posture and saluted, discovering his visitor was no other than Admiral Dot Pixis, the highest ranking as well as the most respected naval officer of the Kingdom of Utopia and Port Trost.

"Admiral Pixis. It's such an honor receiving a visit from you. How may I help you?"

The senior officer smiled, striding towards the marked charts and observing the Commodore's work.

"There's no need for formalities Commodore Erwin"

Commodore Smith raised a golden brow with surprise.

"Then, you didn't come for business matters? Nothing is wrong?"

"Well I didn't say that young man. Sit"

Commodore Smith complied without question, waiting for his senior to speak. He patiently watched Pixis pace from one end of his office to the shelves of books, maps and scrolls and back to the window, overlooking the bustling harbour and late morning market.

"I've heard disturbing reports from Commodore Ian Dietrech who's men survey the Hestoss trading route. Some of them claim to have spotted a pirate ship not far from the trading route. We seem to have some vermin"

The Commodore raised his eyebrows, skeptical.

"That's impossible sir. Utopia's naval fleet has had the routes closely surveyed and guarded. It is impossible for a Pirate ship to be spotted this far North. Those sea-dogs belong in the Southern seas"

Pixis' eyes met the younger man's blue ones. They never flinched.

"Nothing is impossible commodore. I ask you to tighten security around the kingdom's central trading routes, accompany the traders and merchants beyond the gates and further out to open ocean if necessary. Do anything you can with your men and comrades. Just keep the pirates out of Port Trost. If the Port is taken I fear the worst for the kingdom"

"Such tight security? Surely, a more secure inspection and survey of the trading routes will be enough. Our kingdom is well known for our powerful naval fleet. We haven't had a case where anyone has breached the outer garrison and destroyed the port for the past fifteen years"

"Commodore Erwin Smith I can't take such risks. I have given you your orders. See to them"

"I understand" Commodore Smith replied, saluting him.

Admiral Pixis nodded his thanks then left the sun lit office with a clearer although still uncertain mind.

Commodore Smith was flabbergasted. He could not believe Pirates would roam this far North. He walked to the sun lit window, the floorboards lightly creaking from his thick black boots and gazed out into the harbour. Below him, the harbor was bursting with activity. Goods of all kinds existed here, from exotic spices, silver ware, jewelry, cloth, fruit and vegetables, timber, cooked street food and even slaves. Traders and merchants noisily haggled with customers over obscene prices and the cries of sea gulls pierced the din every now and again. The smell of fish, sea salt, wood and spices was so strong it permeated through the cracks of his open window. It mixed in with the scent of wood polish and frankincense within his room creating an unusual but somewhat comforting combination. Erwin himself concluded this intangible aroma described the everyday wonders and notions of life, something he usually missed during sea voyages.

Commodore Erwin Smith looked beyond the harbour and jetties where ships of varying sizes docked, to the fifty-metre granite wall that lined the entire port, protecting the city. His sharp eyesight made out the small figures that surveyed the open ocean beyond the garrison, gleaming bayonets screwed tightly to their rifles. On the other side of that wall he pictured the vast deep blue open ocean with the occasional merchant ships and ships of the Utopia's fleet specked randomly across the never-ending blanket of water. He couldn't picture a pirate ship on those waters, not here but elsewhere. Those men would be foolish to try breaching Port Trost. During voyages, he had encountered a few pirates himself on the outer skirts of the wall and on trade routes but they were easy prey. The sea dogs were no match for his heavily armed and formidable naval fleet. Justice was served and they were all hanged save for those who died during the struggle or jumped over board to save themselves from their impending doom.

He stroked his chin, thoughts running through his mind without stopping. Still he could never doubt Admiral Pixis, not his senior and the most well respected man in the navy. The problem had to be a serious one otherwise the Admiral wouldn't have gone to through the trouble of reporting the pirate sightings himself. He would have ordered another officer of Commodore Erwin's rank to report them. The pirates Commodore Dietrich spotted must be dangerous, villains not to be taken lightly. Incredulous as he was, Commodore Erwin had no choice but to obey the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Nanaba!"

A somewhat androgynous young woman with cropped short blond hair and a plain expressionless face appeared at his door. Nanaba was his personal assistant as well as a overseer for trainees within her own personal unit.

"Yes Commodore Smith?"

"Get me Commodore Dietrich, Lieutenant Mike Zacharius and inform Admiral Pixis and Admiral of Utopiah's naval fleet Darius Zackly the pirates will be dealt with swiftly"

"At once Commodore" Nanaba saluted before she left.

After ten minutes of waiting, he was greeted by the anxious and somewhat relieved faces of his comrades. The junior officer saluted him and stood quietly at the closed door as Commodore Ian Dietrich and Erwin Smith shook hands.

"Dietrich, what's all this about pirates? We haven't had a breaching for fifteen years. What makes you think they are pirates? Are you not mistaken?"

Dietrich wearily slumped in one of the Commodore's leather armchairs running his hand through his straw coloured hair.

"I'm not wrong. For now it's still a fair and safe distance away from our trading routes but I could never mistake the colours of the skull and cross bones. I spotted it myself with my telescope when I was surveying the Hestoss trading route. Lieutenant Zacharius can vouch for me" he said earnestly and pointed a thumb to the officer standing stoically at the door. He gave a small nod in agreement.

"I can bring my entire crew if you wish. They all saw it"

Commodore Erwin shook his head.

"I believe you. Go on. What else do you know? What did you see?"

Commodore Dietrich turned to a sickly shade of white.

"Come on man. What did you see?" Commodore Smith said, becoming impatient.

"The… the name of that ship. I thought I would never see it here!

"What about the name of the ship?"

"The ship. It was the 'Maria'!"

Commodore Smith drew back a sharp and forced breath in alarm, glaring at his Commorade. He scorned Dietrich harshly.

"Don't be ridiculous! There is only one 'Maria' Trost knows and she belongs in the South. Don't you know who her Captain is?"

"I know steers the 'Maria'. He is ruthless and he will breach Trost's walls"

"Wrap yer shite! Talk some sense man. Don't you remember we have our navy? It must be a coincidence. Only a foolish, dangerous and traitorous backstabber would dare meddle with the affairs of our kingdom. It has to be a coincidence"

Commodore Dietrich bent his head.

"And if it is Captain Levi? Then what?"

Commodore Erwin Smith clamped a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Don't say his name out loud you fool. Someone might be at the door! Who knows what will happen if word gets out of that traitorous bastard has arrived on our Northern shores. The King himself will condemn our efforts! He'll wonder what kind of Navy we were running! Do you understand?" Commodore Smith whispered harshly, feeling his temper rise.

Commodore Dietrich nodded and Erwin let go of his vice grip around him. The now distressed and aggravated Commodore paces up and down his study. He was no fool. He had heard the tales of this monster who called himself, Captain Levi of the Maria. Although he had not met him in person, Erwin himself had witnessed and discovered the destruction, chaos and the torment the Captain had left behind during sea voyages to the Southern borders. Towns and seaports would be lit in flames, the innocent killed in the most brutal fashion imaginable. Captain Levi was a devil.

"I ask you again Dietrich. Are you sure it's him?"

"I am positive sir. I would not lie to you Commodore Smith"

"Very well. Have you assessed the situation? Do you know his movements?"

Commodore Dietrich shook his head.

"No he's too far. We were more concerned protecting the merchants and getting them to safety and Hestoss trading route"

Erwin nodded with appreciation.

"Good. I am glad you thought ahead. We have to double our patrols and surveys, have more people attend night shifts. We must not let this tyrant into our city and cut off our food and goods. Do you understand Commodore Dietrich?"

The visibly shaken man stood up weakly but saluted.

"I will do what I can to ensure the safety of Utopia."

"Good. I will join tonight's night shift. I want to see whether your theory is correct".

Commodore Dietrich nodded.

"Very well. Zacharius, accompany me to the wall"

"Yes sir"

Commodore Erwin Smith was left alone to think. If what Dietrich said was true, then there would be great consequences. That man and his crew alone could destroy the entire city in a few hours. Captain Levi and his crew were the most ruthless savages within God's world. As a defender of Utopia and Trost, he would have to put every effort secure the safety of his people and the economy, no matter what method he used. For the first time in his life, Erwin was afraid. The fall of Utopia and Trost is certain. It is almost time.

'The Pirates are coming'.

* * *

_That's all for now folks… Goodness I promised myself there wouldn't be any walls and fortresses involved… but I had to put one in there. Pirate invading the walls. What next, giant mermaids? Pictures a gigantic mermaid!Eren peeping over the wall curious. SQUEEEEEEE!_

_Evening Falls signing out!_


	4. A Little Manipulation Won't Hurt'

_Chapter four is here. I apologise for not uploading earlier. I promised myself to try and upload a chapter every day but I found this chapter challenging to write. But I got there in the end. Now the story is getting some where. Again I warn you. There will be A LOT of violence and blood in later chapters… but then again, there's lots of blood and violence in the actual manga and anime so there's not much point warning everyone._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Carefully balancing on the bowsprit, Captain Levi smirked smugly at the seaport and city encaged in a wall of granite. There it was. Utopia and Trost ready for the taking. From a distance, he could see the many merchant ships slowly edge their way closer to the great oaken and iron gates. Whenever a ship passed through, he would quickly catch a glimpse of the bright white city beyond the fortress. He ordered one of his crew, Eld Jinn to examine the land from the crow's nest. He was satisfied as Jinn told him beyond the fifty-meter wall was a city of alabaster and marble, building structures taller than anything they had ever seen. Apparently, the city and market was alive with activity. Money and a variety of goods were easy to obtain. This was the perfect spot to conquer.

Nevertheless, Levi had not anticipated the rigid security of its central trading routes Hestoss and Reiss nor did he expect that immense and impressive fortress protecting the inner most city and the harbour. From a far away distance, he spotted at least twenty naval ships for patrol missions. If this was the number used just for survey missions, then the kingdom of Utopia's fleet must be a large and formidable one, just as Petra said. Even from his telescope he spotted at least, ten look outs at the wall. The wall itself was a trap cleverly designed to withstand the erratic and forceful waves that continued to crash into the barnacle encrusted rocks. The only safe entry was through that oaken door.

"Captain Levi?"

"Not now Miss Petra. I need to think of a plan to secure Hestoss trading route somehow. I can't rely on brute force and a direct attack this time" Levi snapped.

Petra stood patiently, hands folded behind her back waiting for her Captain to form a significant plan. After five minutes, Captain Levi huffed in annoyance and swung down from the bowsprit and back onto the main deck.

"Fuck this. I can't think. What do you want Miss Petra?"

Petra ignored the gruff and somewhat rude question. She was used to it by now. The Captain wasn't known for his cordiality and manners.

"I'd like to discuss the trade route Hestoss with you. Mr. Eld Jinn and I managed to make a rough estimation of its location"

Captain Levi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well at least someone knows what needs to be done here. Come to my Cabin in five minutes. Bring Jinn and the charts with you. I hope you have something worth while to look at"

"Yes Captain"

Levi's private quarters were welcomingly cool due to leaving the built in cabin windows open. As a result, refreshingly crisp salty sea air circulated within the room. Petra fetched Eld Jinn from the upper deck as she was ordered. Together they reviewed a roughly drawn estimation of the direction and length of the Hestoss trading route on a large piece of worn parchment to their weary and irritated Captain.

"As you can see Captain, the shape of the trading route itself is similar to an 'S shape' and spans over five kilometers. Another two kilometers of the trading route leads straight into Port Trost. Altogether that's seven kilometers." Eld Jinn explained, tracing a calloused finger along the smooth line of the mapped current"

Levi nodded and looked at the hastily drawn Port Trost then slowly moved his eyes to the farthest curve which made half of the unusual 'S' shape within the trading route.

"And the navy ships? Where do they patrol Mr. Jinn?" Levi commented, still staring hard at the map.

"When we sailed closer to land, I noticed most of the navy ships focused on surveying the trade route in the second half of the 'S' curve as well as the final 2 kilometres. That is at least four kilometres of surveillance"

Levi frowned.

"Why is that?"

"Well sir, I also so noticed when they surveyed, the navy rallied most of the merchant ships within the two kilometer curve" he replied pointing to the curve closest to the city.

"That way, they can inspect the merchant ships up close in case any of them are carrying illegal goods and immigrants"

Levi pointed to the three-kilometre curve farthest away from the city.

"And here? Does the Navy monitor this space of water"

"Not that I am aware of sir. I couldn't see the Naval fleet's flag on any of the ships there. They were all merchant ships. Many of them were spread out unlike the ones closer to the city but all were following the same route"

"You better not be lying to me Jinn. Are you sure you only spotted trading ships?"

"Yes Captain. I used my strongest telescope"

Levi was silent for several minutes. His brows were furrowed and if possible, his mysterious dark eyes became more dangerous. If what Jinn said was true then he had the answer right in front of him. It was right there on paper. He didn't need brute force or direct attacks. All that needed to be done, was to commandeer one of these merchant ships and capture a few of the sailors for a substantial amount of money in exchange for their safety and freedom. Due to Utopia's dependence on imported goods, this will hopefully outrage the navy to the extent they will send a few ships from the navy fleet to occupy the outermost section of the Hestoss trading route. When that occurs, he will make his final strike; commandeer one of their own in exchange, to use the Hestoss route and access into Port Trost.

Captain Levi smirked, letting out a menacing chuckle startling his subordinates.

"Captain? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong Miss Petra? Why nothing's wrong, in fact I'm quite pleased"

"What are your orders Captain?"

"Fall back. Move the Maria farther out to open ocean"

Eld Jinn choked slightly, thinking his Captain had lost his mind. For years, his Captain never left without a fight. This was very unlike him.

"Captain you want us to retreat?"

Captain Levi met Jinn's eyes. From his perspective, he watched Jinn tremble slightly from fear. Jinn had every right to be afraid. Captain Levi's face was a mask of treachery and evil.

"Retreat? Who said I wanted to retreat? I said move the Maria to open ocean, out of sight from the navy and away from land to the outermost circle of the Hestoss trading route"

"Sir, are you sure?" Petra asked confused.

"I'm quite certain Miss Petra. I realize brute force will not work for the Utopians. They are too clever for that. They strive for business and successful welfare". Levi answered darkly.

"So what is it that you have in mind?"

"We'll play the bastards little game of trade, exchanging one life for something valuable"

Petra's eyes widened, realizing Levi's intent and continued to watch her Captain laugh darkly at his answer until he finally spoke to them.

"Mr. Jinn, Miss. Petra, how do you fancy manipulating the Utopia's navy?"

* * *

_That's all for now. Not a long chapter I know. Don't worry. There's more to come. _

_Evening Falls signing out. DINNER TIME!_


	5. To Riches and to Glory

_Finally some action. Sorry for the late update. The next following chapters are proving to be extremely challenging for me. Mostly because I know nothing about the navy, pirates and battle tactics. I've had to do a lot of research. Asking help from a friend of mine who was naval officer for seven years, watching intense battle scenes and clips from 'Master and Commander' and 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. To intense… I don't even know why I'm writing this fan fiction. I know it's only going to make me cry. The first action scene will be the next chapter. That I promise you. I warn you I may have to jump between Levi and Erwin in future chapters… I'm sorry for the lack of smut… but will come… but much later in this story. At the moment, it's mostly drama, action and angst. Sorry folks. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_A few hours before daybreak, Commodore Erwin Smith and Ian Dietrich stood together at the east side of the fifty-metre barricade. Aside from the soft murmurings from the soldiers on duty, everything was eerily calm. It was too serene for Commodore Smith's liking. He rarely took night watches thus he had grown accustomed to the sounds of city and harbour life. Even his lonesome days at sea were more eventful and lively than this. Everything was too peaceful for him to handle. He shivered within his clothes and buttoned the collar of his coat. The cool wind from the expanse of inky water that lay before him was crisp and shockingly cold against his face._

_"My ship was pointing due east from the wall. It was around there I spotted the Pirate Ship" Commodore Dietrich stated gesturing to a space within the blackness, as if trying to create something tangible. _

_Erwin raised his telescope to his right eye and peered into the empty space. Well wherever the Pirate ship was, it was definitely gone. The only ships present were the naval ships that surveyed the area. He had taken heed to his Admiral's warnings, doubling the amount of surveillance ships with firearms, a larger number of soldiers and recruits for night shifts as well as more thorough inspection on the imported merchandise. _

_He released a sigh of annoyance. _

_"Well it's gone now"_

_"What will we do? We have no idea of their whereabouts and their methods of attack"_

_"They'd be fools to attack at night. The doors are made of solid oak and secured with iron plates. Scaling up the fifty-metre wall is impossible. Those sea dogs would send themselves to an early grave if they tried to moor the ship closer to the wall. The Maria would be crushed by the surf in a matter of minutes". Commodore Erwin Smith stated as he contemplated the various theories for attack._

_"I agree. The only entrance is through the oaken door. But what if they commandeer one of our ships?" Dietrich pointed out. _

_"Don't be idiotic!" Erwin snapped. He quickly scanned the wall to see whether the watchmen with them were out of hearing range. He whispered softly. _

_"Captain Levi and his men may be the most ruthless and merciless band of monsters to sail the seven seas but he doesn't have a naval fleet. Commandeering one of our own gives you a one-way ticket to the gallows. You'd be surprised how many pirates understand the ways of the navy Dietrich"_

_Dietrich nodded and tucked his cold chapped hands deep into the warmth of his coat pockets. _

_"So then the kingdom's navy, have no means of avoiding a conflict with these bastards?"_

_Erwin shook his head. _

_"It's highly unlikely. Although we have a somewhat clear idea of their motive, I'm not entirely sure how they will achieve it. All we know is we are there new targets"_

_For half an hour, the two commodores stood silently in the cold, as the world around them grew steadily lighter and the first signs of civilization began to stir within the quietude. The sky began to change from a dark crystalline blue to an unsettling shade of deep burgundy reds as the sun began to peak over the horizon. A red sunrise was a sailor's worst fear. A bad omen for future blood shed. _

_"A red sunrise?" _

_"Indeed Dietrich. A bad omen… When the time comes, Captain Levi will strike... and he will take the city and its people. It will be the most devastating siege of our lives. Unless something is done, Utopia and Trost will fall" Commodore Smith declared, more to himself than to Dietrich._

_"What will you do?"_

_"I don't know. I will find away to stop them, even if it kills me. I will stop Captain Levi and his band of miscreants if it's the last thing I do!"_

Captain Levi grinned malevolently underneath his hat. Like a predator, his gaze was latched onto a black merchant ship in the distance, his first morning prey and a far more appetising meal for him. He felt more alive and invigorated than ever. Deep within him, the urge to kill, to feel that power of dominance and supremacy was so fierce it almost terrified him.

"Captain Levi. The men are ready. We wait for your orders sir"

Petra announced saluting.

"Thank you Miss Petra. To your post" he ordered, breaking his fixated gaze from the merchant ship that lay before him.

"Yes sir" she replied, standing a little way from the helm for Captain Levi.

Captain Levi leant against the helm and smiled smugly at his crew. Their craving for conquest and glory mirrored his facial expression. He felt a new vitality seep within him, as if he was somehow feeding off the ambitions and desires of his crew. The cries and cheers almost deafened him. After a few minutes, he raised a gloved hand for silence.

"It's good to see ya me lads, not a faint heart among all of you. I know you are all as anxious and impatient to get into close action as I am"

Ear splitting cheers filled the entire vessel. During the din, Captain Levi took the opportunity to search for the eager faces of the Maria's original members: Eld Jinn, responsible and his reliant first mate, Gunther Schuitz strong and reserved, Oluo Bozado, boastful yet the most skilled member within his crew and finally to Petra Ral. His comrades, no… he considered them his only true friends. Each original member showed similar expressions. All four wore a mask of impatience and fierceness for battle and slaughter.

"Now we have to remember. This merchant ship before us is just an appetizer. It is unfortunate we have to kill so little today… but we need live bait for the big catch. The real fun has yet to come so don't waste your energy on something so insignificant. Save it for the navy. Remember our primary goal is taking the Hestoss trading route and eventually all of Port Trost and Utopia. That is our prize. The navy will meet our demands since their precious economy means so much to them"

He turned his direction back towards the helpless merchant ship, a mere dark silhouette across the horizon, the sky streaked with vibrant red from the sunrise. Giving one last sneer, he drew his rapier from his waist and pointed it to the sky, earning cheers from his crew.

"Men unfurl those sails and to your posts. We sail! To riches and to glory!"

* * *

_Again short chapter… sorry… I warn you. There's going to be a lot of blood and violence in the next chapter. That's all for now folks._

_Evening Falls_


	6. The Taking of the Marianne

_THE ACTION STARTS! I apologise for not updating for a few days… I left you hanging didn't I? I've been so busy mentally preparing myself for an RSA course. People 18 and over have to take it in order to receive a special licence which allows you to serve alcohol where you work. It's really strict in Australia… you have to have legal qualifications. A six and a half hour of sitting down going though logic and drinking rules in NSW. It was pretty self explanatory… I mean, my instructor literally told us the answers. Apparently in courses like these, they want you to pass. Son't know why… I'm just happy it's over. I also had to do a lot of research for battleship positions and tactics. Thank you again V*** for helping me out… you are a life saver! _

_Anyway. The latest chapter - I warn you now. Big warning… This chapter contains EXTREME VIOLENCE. Do not read if you are under age. This could give you nightmares but this kind of violence wasn't uncommon during the 17th to early 19th century… That was reality. Also Levi is seemingly turning into some violent sociopath. I need to stop doing that but it's so difficult since he's a pirate of a band of blood thirsty cut throats… so he has to be OCish. It comes with the Pirate AU package. [Which is annoying]. _

_Intro over. On with the story!_

* * *

_"Captain Wing! Captain Wing! A Pirate ship just spotted off the starboard bow!" Mr. Croft cried out in panic to his Captain and Merchant of the Marianne. Captain Wing was a surprisingly elderly Captain. For years, he had sailed the Hestoss trading route, selling and delivering the same precious metals and silverware crafted from the East. Not once had he encountered pirates during his travels. He was sure his first mate was hallucinating. They had been away from land for quite some time. _

_"Don't be a fool Mr. Croft. There's no such thing as pirates, especially in these Northern waters" he spoke harshly reprimanding his first mate._

_"But sir! It is true! The ship, she's right gaining on us!"_

_Captain Wing sighed with annoyance at his first mate's desperate cries and settled his accounts' book on his bedside table._

_"You're delusional lad. I'm telling you! There are no such things as pirates on these waters!" he insisted to the trembling younger man before him. _

_"But sir-"_

"No buts Croft! As I said before, there are no such thing as pirates!"

A soft whistle penetrated the quiet cabin, startling the two men. Suddenly both Captain and first mate found themselves lunging backwards by an incredible and invisible force, hot searing heat burning their skins and squeezing the air from their lungs. The sharp piercing sound of cracking wood, breaking glass and the frenzied screams from above them filled their ears. Thousands of tiny crystalline glass fragments combined with the coarser and larger pieces of ebony flew back at them, forcing Captain Wing and first mate Croft to sacrifice their arms to block the dangerous stray glass and splinters from their vulnerable eyes.

_A canon ball had hit them… but there were more to come. _

_Captain Wing lay there on the cabin floor stunned and his body in complete shock. Everything was dark and cold. He wasn't dead… oh no. For what seemed like eternity, he heard the cries of terror and of pain from his crew, the sounds of wood cracking and metal against metal permeating his cabin. He did not know when he came round but when he did, it was deathly quiet._

_"No! My ship! It can't be true!"_

_Ignoring protests from his first mate, injured from wood splinters, Captain Wing ascended what was left of his stairs that lead him onto deck. He never imagined the heinous and horrifying sight before him. If there were a picturesque description of hell then this would be it. Bodies of his comrades and men lay strewn across the deck, bodies warped and twisted, faces contorted with horror and agony. The mizzen mast had fallen, targeted by the canons and had fallen to the deck, causing a destruction of rope, sails and broken wood crushing the men who were unable to escape the falling timber. The pungent smell of rotting flesh and ash from the quickly burning wood, invaded his nose. Captain Wing fought back every urge to hold the contents within his stomach. The blood, his crew's blood was everywhere. Splattered across the surface of everything he could see, painting the once worn and dark brown wood in a disturbingly vibrant red. Those who had fallen were spared the nightmarish spectacle before the Captain but some were not so fortunate. Instead they were forced to bear with excruciating torment, physical pain and psychological to see their friends dead in front of their own eyes. _

_'Who… who could have done such a thing?"_

_Suddenly, something sharp and shockingly cold was pressed against his neck: the blade of a pirate's rapier. A spine chilling voice made the hair on Captain Wing's neck stand on end and his skin crawl. _

_Well, well… what have we here?"_

Captain Levi watched with deep satisfaction and triumph as the mizzenmast of the Marianne fell across her deck, crushing those who were unable to escape and causing serious damage to the deck and destroying two sails from the main mast. He had ordered Oluo Bozado to take care of the mizzenmast and destroy it. It wasn't enough to stop the prize from sailing but enough to disable her and most of her men. Captain Levi only needed a few survivors in order to make the ransom.

The Marianne's commandeering was easier than Levi had expected. It was true. The north knew nothing about the dangers of Pirates. He had thought there would have been a brief period of cat and mouse. There was no counter attack of the sort, thus the broad side only lasted a few minutes. As a merchant ship, the Marianne had only firearms for her crew. Taking a sharp left, Levi smoothly steered the Maria closer to the broken and battered merchant ship, pulling alongside it so she was perfectly align for his men to board. The stark contrast between the two ships was immense. The Maria stood proudly as a monument of victory and power compared to the burning and devastated Marianne.

"Mr. Schuitz! Miss Petra! Prepare the grappling hooks to board!"

"Aye Captain!" Miss Petra shouted over the canons and gunfire.

Together with Gunther, they retrieved seven grappling hooks not only to help align the two ships together but also to allow few of the sailors to swing onto the masts opposite them to subdue sailors still suspended in the rigging. Grabbing the end of one, with swift ease Petra lassoed one of the hooks onto the main top and tugged it tightly to ensure it was securely hooked in place.

"Captain Levi! Here!"

She threw the rope to Levi and he nodded his thanks. Discarding his heavy decorated coat and hat, he tightly gripped onto the rope and climbed to the banister. Without a second thought, he jumped. For that few split seconds, he felt the sickening lurch from the fall, the cold ashen wind stinging the sides of his face until he felt the sudden jolt of the rope tightening from the grappling hook and swung to the upper deck.

Levi's first opponent was astonishingly ready for him with firearms. Finally, he could feel the thrill of the kill again. He had narrowly missed the first shot, the bullet just missing his right ear lobe, its piercing whistle ringing in his ears. His prey before him was a skillful marksman. He could give him credit for that. If it were not for Levi's incredible speed and agility, the bullet would have taken off his entire ear.

Levi felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a discreet smile, his motivation rising.

"Well done sir. I have to say you're an excellent marksman" Levi goaded and drew his rapier, gleaming in the warm sunlight.

Levi lunged forward with the ferocity of a wild beast.

The sailor screamed in terror and began to fire at will at the monster with black steel like eyes in front of him. Levi dodged every singly bullet with accuracy, sometimes using his own blade as a shield, continuing to encourage and sadistically play with his opponent to fight until the tenacity and will within him began to crumble.

"What's the matter? This should be easy for you considering you have the pistol" Levi taunted.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" the sailor screamed hysterically.

'Now was his chance!'

Levi suddenly changed tactic and charged forward, too fast for the combatant to defend himself. Like a butter knife, Levi lodged the sword straight into his opponent's gut avoiding his vital organs, pinning him to the banister. Smiling, he watched his opponent's facial features turn from hysterical fear contort into agony and pain. For further fun, he slowly but brutally twisted it round, earning more cries and spasms of torture.

"What was that lad? You want to kill me?" he whispered softly in his ear.

He aggressively pulled out his sword and watched his opponent's convulsions and spasms slowly cease, watching the colour of red steadily seep into his clothes where the sword had wounded him. A few seconds later, the sailor before him was nothing but a lifeless husk. He licked the blood off his blade.

"No one can kill me… if that were to happen, hell itself would freeze over"

It had taken Captain Levi's crew just under forty-five minutes to commandeer the entire ship. Captain Levi had discovered the ship was a goldmine. He had found the most beautifully wrought silver and gold wares and jewellery. As a token for his conquest, he had even replaced a golden pearl drop earring with one of his old ones. Within minutes, he had everything transported back to his ship.

"Are there any survivors Miss Petra?" he asked, tossing her a thin gold chain he had found amongst the jewelry for her to wear for her help.

"None Captain. Although we can't seem to find the merchant or his first mate anywhere… oh thank you for the chain", she replied, quickly attaching it around her neck grateful.

It was at that moment Levi spotted the Captain, standing in the ash and smoke looking at the remains of what was left of his ship. He appeared to be unharmed save for the bruising, cuts and gashes from glass and wood fragments from the previous canon firing.

Petra reached for her blade but Levi stopped her, putting a finger to his lips and gestured the men to surround him. Quietly, Captain Levi snuck behind the distraught and emotionally overcome Captain.

"'Who… who could have done such a thing?" cried the elderly Captain.

Levi drew his rapier and pressed his blade under his neck, startling the older man.

"Well, well… what have we here?" Levi taunted, his crew laughing.

Captain Wing's eyes flashed with fury.

"You! YOU DID THIS?!" he screamed, reaching for his pistol but stopped when Levi drew a slight cut under his chin.

"Now, now… you do as I say. Don't do anything stupid or you'll find yourself headless" Levi stated deadly.

Captain Wing was frozen in terror. This man was insane. The cold and poisonous look in his eyes was petrifying. So this was a pirate… these monsters who ruled the southern seas. What were they doing all the way in the north?

"What… What do you want from me?"

Levi smiled.

"Just come with me to Port Trost, without question. In return, I'll make sure no harm comes to you"

Captain Wing spat at his feet.

"Why should I believe scum like you?"

"Oh, believe me Captain… we have a far greater use for you. We need to keep you alive for our own interests too"

"You will burn in hell for this" he spat back, gritting his teeth.

"Hell doesn't want me… that I do know. Now do we have a deal?"

Captain Wing sneered but could do nothing. He was completely infuriated, humiliated. A well known merchant, respected and honoured being forced to obey to these band of cut throats and miscreants.

"Alright… I'll go" he said finally, the words tasting like poison in his mouth.

"Splendid! Men take him to the brig!"

"Captain, we found this bastard hiding under debris in the Captain's cabin"

From the darkness, Eld Jinn carried a scrawny and somewhat dirty looking man by the scruff of the neck.

"Do I kill him off?"

Levi shook his head, although reluctantly.

"Not this time, put him in the brig as well. The more hostages the better"

"Now that we have an agreement, we'll be happy to escort you back home" Levi sneered.

The crew jostled him to the damp and musty brig and it wasn't long before the crew set sail, following the Hestoss trading route back to Utopia, leaving the burning Marianne a glowing beacon on the sun lit horizon. At the helm, Captain Levi inhaled the sea air his eyes gleamed with anticipation and greed for what was to come in the near future. The real fun was yet to begin… and he embraced it with open arms.

* * *

_That's all. Look forward to the next chapter! I should probably state now that the 'dirty man' is NOT Eren. Heck no! You guys just wait and see_

Evening Falls. :)


	7. The First Bribe

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I had such difficulty writing this chapter and my dad was in Sydney for the weekend so I had literally no time to upload. I feel terrible. I will try to update more frequently in the future._

_I've also been getting a lot of questions whether it's ErenxLevi or ErwinxLevi. The fan fiction is predominantly ErenxLevi with notions of ErwinxLevi. I need one central pairing and the other to help strengthen the pairing I like if you get my drift. I just wanted to clarify that. There will be plenty of ErenxLevi to come. This fan fiction is far from complete. I'm not even a quarter way there yet. I warn you, this has violence and graphic imagery in it. Rated M for a reason folks._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was early afternoon. Commodore Smith was at his office, reading paper work assessing reports from his comrades since doubling the security patrols around the Hestoss trading route. So far, everything was running smoothly apart from the few complaints from the merchants importing goods. He couldn't blame them really. He would have been just as angry if he witnessed several armed naval officers rummaging their expensive wares in search for suspicious people and objects.

"Commodore Smith! Come to Wall Trost quickly!"

The young Commodore looked up from his paperwork, alarmed to find Lieutenant Nanaba, detached and apathetic Lieutenant Nanaba looking flustered and somewhat distressed her usual lightless eyes fearful.

"Lieutenant Nanaba. What on earth is the matter?"

"Fellow Commodore Dietrich and Admiral Pixis are in need of your help. The pirates that Commodore Dietrich spotted a few days ago have returned. The sea dogs are obstructing the gates, fully armed and what is worse, they have one of our reliable clients, Captain Wing who provides most of our luxury silverware and his first mate hostage. They're demanding a ransom. You must come quickly sir!" Lieutenant Nanaba said, breathlessly.

The Commodore felt as if a knife had been thrust in his stomach, his blood running cold. He refused to believe it.

"Lieutenant Nanaba, that's impossible. We've had the Hestoss trading route closely guarded"

"They must have commandeered the Marianne outside the survey boundaries. Commodore Smith you must hurry"

Gritting his teeth in distress, he quickly donned his jacket and followed Nanaba to the wall. Already the city and its harbour was jittery with fear and disbelief with the idea of Pirates roaming their Northern waters.

An elderly man pulled his arm.

"Is it true Commodore? Have dastardly Pirates come to claim our beloved city?"

His voice was feeble, his frame was sickly and frail yet his eyes, although lidded and sunken from wrinkles shone brightly with deep anxiety. For once, the Commodore did not know how to respond. He was completely lost for words and he felt an unfamiliar sense of guilt. As a Commodore of a naval fleet, he now deemed himself an unworthy protector of his people, inadequate and untrustworthy.

Lieutenant Nanaba came to his aid, gently removing the surprisingly vice like but desperate grip around his arm.

"It is true pirates have entered our borders but the Commodore will do anything in his power and being to protect everyone. He will not let you down. Please excuse us"

He was grateful for her stoic, professional yet compassionate gesture. He was unable to express a thank you but there was no need.

Admiral Pixis was already at the center of the wall, along with Commodore Ian Dietrich and Lieutenant Mike Zacharius. It seemed his comrade had already taken the initiative in doubling the amount of men at the wall, armed with firearms.

Admiral Pixis looked dismayed and the sense of guilt scorched within the Commodore.

He made a low bow.

"Forgive me Admiral Pixis. I have failed you and our people"

"No. You did well Commodore Smith. The Pirates were already a step ahead. They must have somehow found an area of the trading route that we didn't survey. Look there"

The Admiral pointed out to sea. The Commodore felt his breath catch within his throat. Out in open ocean, everything was in turmoil. Scattered merchant ships and few of their own frigates were a flame in an orange red blaze, destroyed to useless floating parts of wood. Plumes of dark smoke rose from the wreckage, shrouding the world in darkness. The air was thick of ash and Erwin did his best not to breathe in the foul smell of smoke and burning flesh. However, that was nothing compared to what emerged from the clouds of soot. A black tall-ship, larger than any other ship he had ever seen drifted triumphantly from the din. Like a predator returning from a successful and satisfying hunting trip, it sauntered closer and closer to firing range. She was colossal, by far larger than their naval frigates. That was the Maria? If this was true, then her crew could destroy as many ships before him she could devastate an entire fleet.

"She's enormous" Lieutenant Zacharius said out-loud, partly in awe but mostly fear.

"This is more than just vermin. We are dealing with bloodthirsty cutthroats. We have to eliminate them as soon as possible. If they can destroy and take away as many lives as this, then I fear for out city and its people" Admiral Pixis answered softly.

"Your orders sir?" Erwin asked, his gaze still directed towards the now moored ship.

"Evacuate the people to the inner city. Do it quickly and bar the gates from the inside" Admiral Pixis stated.

"Anything else sir? What about the survivors in the wreckage?" Commodore Dietrich asked.

"It's too late for them" Admiral Pixis stated firmly.

Dietrich gasped horrified at the revelation.

"Sir!"

"Do as I say Dietrich! Go! My orders are final!"

Dietrich bit his lip in protest but heaved a final sigh.

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Nanaba, take your team and alert the citizens in the harbour. Lieutenant Zacharius, take care of the outer city. I'll take care of the innermost city"

The lieutenants saluted and rushed off.

"Sir. Look!"

Suddenly broken from his distressed daze, Commodore Smith once again turned his attention back to the gigantic tall ship. It was then he spotted a lone figure standing at bowsprit.

"Who is that?"

Admiral Pixis reached for his telescope from coat pocket, peering through the tiny lens. His withered eyes, lined and weather beaten from years of being out at sea furrowed to deep frown.

"It appears the devil himself has come to greet us" he said softly, passing the cold brass equipment to Erwin.

The Commodore was unable to respond as he looked through the telescope. For some reason he had lost all ability to speak, speech seemed incomprehensible to him at that moment. The man standing at the bowsprit… this was Captain Levi of the Maria? The most blood thirsty and infamous Pirate who conquered the Southern sea? No, it could not be so. The man before him still appeared to be in his mid twenties. He was older than the Captain, by far. What astonished him the most was how incredibly handsome he was. He had clear and surprisingly pale skin and dark raven hair. The sun seemed to have little affect on his skin. Although he was short of stature, he was slender yet he could see evident muscle at the shoulders and arms. He had the body of an experienced swordsman. His face was plastered with a smirk of pride yet his eyes although a mysterious shade of dark grey, were so cold, filled with hatred and deep ambition. There was no indication of kindness or morality within them. How can a man like this do so much damage, cause so much destruction and devastation? Such an attractive face didn't suit the role for a leader of a band of merciless bandits yet his regal clothing and physical attributes stated otherwise.

"That is Captain Levi? He looks nothing like a Captain" Erwin said in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled by appearances Commodore Smith. Look around you. This was all his doing"

"How can one man and a band of men do something like this?"

"Man? That is no man Commodore Smith. That is a monster, a demon within the body of the ordinary man"

"What are your orders, sir? Do we kill him off? My men have their fire arms ready" Dietrich asked.

"No… he has hostages remember? Captain Wing and his first mate… wait what he has to say" the Admiral advised.

"Sir?"

"We wait… if we act recklessly and have the Captain and the first mate murdered, what will do to the Navy's reputation. Let's think rationally"

"Sir it looks like he wants to speak. He has a megaphone" The Commodore noted, looking through the telescope.

"I see. Let's see what he has to say… maybe we'll get some answers why he's here. Bring me the megaphone. Commodore Smith?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to do the talking. Your good with words"

Erwin personally had no desire to communicate to the vile man in front of the party, especially after seeing him destroy and kill most of the merchants in front of them. Nevertheless, an order is still an order.

"Very well"

He took the megaphone from the Admiral and waited for the Captain Levi to speak.

The Captain put the megaphone to his lips.

"I am Captain Levi of the Maria. My crew and I demand free passage into Utopia and full control of the Hestoss trading route" Captain Levi said at last.

The Captain's voice although young sounding, commanded respect. It was direct, forceful and complimented his role as Captain.

"I am Commodore Erwin Smith, Naval officer of Utopia's fleet. As protector of this city, my men and I cannot abide to your wishes. Leave these borders at once! We do not want pirates on our soil"

Below the Captain gave the Commodore a sinister grin.

"And what will you do if we refuse?" the Captain goaded.

"Move one inch, I will order my men to fire and destroy your ship and every man aboard!"

Captain Levi chuckled at this notion.

"Men bring out the prisoners!"

The Commodore paled when he watched Captain Wing and his first mate roughly shoved forward from the rising smoke. Both men were stripped from their clothing, wearing nothing but make shift rags to shield parts of their nakedness. Like animals, they were shackled and chained at the neck, wrists and ankles with heavy iron. Life and vibrance had been drained from their very souls. They shuffled forward, slumped, humble and deeply humiliated at their position.

"It's Captain Wing! THAT MONSTER!" Commodore Dietrich hissed.

"Even your faithful companions? My, my what a reliant Commodore you make Smith"

The Commodore seethed inside. How dare he mock his position?

"As I said before Captain Levi! Leave this area immediately or get shot!"

Captain Levi drew his sword from his sheath and placed it under the chin of the first mate suddenly. The bedraggled man stiffened at the feeling of ice cold metal against his burning raw skin. He looked pleadingly for help at the Commodore and it tore Erwin apart.

"I see… and what would happen if I were to accidentally let my hand slip?" he taunted, looking straight into the blue eyes of the Commodore.

"We are the navy! WE DON'T GIVE INTO THREATS! LET THAT MAN GO OR YOU'LL FIND A BULLET LODGED STRAIGHT BETWEEN YOUR EYES!"

The Captain smiled. With one swift movement, he severed the first mate's head straight from his body. For a brief moment, the Commodore caught the bright white glint of his rapier than the flood of deep red following the blade, painting the deck in a bright vivid red. Captain Wing whimpered and trembled when Levi placed the blade underneath his own neck. Commodore Smith was at a loss what to do. He was stunned, no… completely stupefied. This man killed so swiftly, without any feeling or moral conscience, he played with someone else's life and had taken it for granted. He was more than a barbaric monster… he was Satan himself.

He looked at Admiral Pixis. His face was lined in pain and desolation from witnessing the terrible act.

"Sir? What do we do?"

"We listen… this man is serious. He has little care for human life… nothing is sacred to this man"

Painfully, the Commodore turned his attention back to the Captain and his prisoner below him.

"You will let us into Port Trost and gather our spoils, take over the trading routes… Or this man will lose more then just his head. He can be hung drawn and quartered for all I care!"

The Captain's gaze was frighteningly unemotional and animalistic. He was that serious. His prisoner was nothing but a bargaining tool.

"Admiral Pixis? What do we do?" Erwin asked desperately.

The Admiral's face darkened and he felt his heart turn to stone. He knew what he had to do. He had no choice but to appease this Captain's orders. If they refused, it was certain he would wreak more havoc and pain then just taking Captain Wing's life away. After seeing what this man was capable of, they would have to obey in order to assure the safety of the people of Utopia. For once in his lifetime, the Admiral was at a loss of what to do, weakened and deferential.

"We obey the Captain's orders" he spoke softly.

Commodore Dietrich and Commodore Smith were flabbergasted.

"Sir, have you gone mad?"

"I SAID OBEY THE CAPTAIN'S ORDERS! MY WORD IS FINAL!" Pixis screamed.

Erwin was too stunned to speak. How could this be possible? His own superior was following the orders of this low-life individual. This must have been an extreme case for the Admiral to allow this. It is true this one man had proficiently killed so many with ease. Taking away human life seemed second nature to the Captain… but why obey his orders? They were Utopia's naval fleet, the strongest force in the North.

"Admiral… why?"

Admiral Pixis flashed Erwin a despondent smile.

"If this man can cause this much ruination, who knows what he will do if we refuse. This man knows what he's doing. Smith, he will resort to any strategy in order to achieve his goal, no matter what the cost… that is a true Pirate. For the safety of our people we must obey"

"The king? The townsfolk?"

"I will see to the matter… just give the word"

The Commodore's mouth was dry and he felt an all too familiar bile rise in the back of his throat. He desperately tried not to be sick then and there. His body trembling, he straightened his posture and put the megaphone back to his mouth.

"Alright! We'll do this your way. As Commodore to Utopia's naval fleet, I'm allowing you access within the city. Open the gates!"

After much uproar from the men, the large oaken and iron doors were unbolted and gradually opened, revealing the pristine and shining city within. As the Maria passed through the gates, it was at that moment the Commodore came to a terrible realization. This beautiful and prosperous city, free from horror and corruption would now be tainted. People will suffer, anarchy will ensue and the forces will crumble… and all at the hands of the blood thirsty pirates.

* * *

_That's it folks. Again I apologise for the late update…I'm getting closer to the Eren and Levi… but only just._

_Evening Falls. _


	8. Troubles Arise

_Another chapter everyone! Sorry for taking so long you might notice this chapter is a little longer than some of my other ones. I tried to condense two events into one chapter in order to make the plot line flow faster and so I can write the LevixEren romance sooner… I hope you enjoy. I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible. Poor Erwin get's such a bashing in this chapter..._

* * *

Time passed slowly in the city of Utopia. It was burden to them. The Navy and townsfolk had hoped the good for nothing Pirates who caused so much pain outside of their own city walls would gather the spoils they needed, pillage parts of the city and leave… but no. They stayed. They governed the city with an iron fist, demanding protection money from the civilians and using hostages as tools of trade. Commodore Smith was at a loss of what to do, utterly weakened and disgraced. Captain Levi however never felt so much power and control within him. He considered himself king of this very city, eager to do what he liked and how he would achieve the thing he wanted. Never before had the Commodore experienced such a stark contrast between characters, like Yin and Yang… two sides of a coin, light and darkness, the man from the South vs the man from the North.

The city was in complete and utter turmoil. Erwin had not seen this must devastation in the city since he was a young lad. He walked through the now burned remains of Trost. So many years of hardship built into making this city a prosperous place, but now it was all in ruins. He sat on an empty crate, partially scorched from the previous fires that week, not caring whether the ash soiled his clothing. His gazed was fixed on the empty landscape, his hands clasped together tightly, so tightly his knuckles became white from the tension.

Captain Levi emerged from the smoke, trudging through the debris. For once he was alone and not with two members of his crew. He was a little surprised to find the Commodore away from his post but brushed the feeling aside.

"Well, Well if it isn't the Commodore himself" he said chuckling but without humour.

Erwin glared at the man before him. The proud smirk absolutely infuriated his very soul. How could this man smile so easily before him? He fought every urge to wrap his hands around his neck, dig his nails into that perfectly creamy flesh and squeeze as vigorously as he could.

"Don't talk to me you piece of filth" Erwin spat back vehemently, standing up from his sitting position.

"I didn't come here to insult you today Commodore. I have business to discuss" Captain Levi said smoothly, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Business? Don't make me laugh. Plundering and killing innocent people isn't business… you don't even know the meaning of the word" Erwin scoffed looking down on the Captain. He was surprisingly short yet the Captain stood his ground without flinching. Silvery grey and stony pools clashed with vivid blue.

"You think you're so tough Commodore? You certainly don't live to my expectations. Rumours told me that you were just as ruthless as any pirate so you can protect and defend the people of Utopia. You're all words"

Erwin grinned but not from contentment.

"Well I never expected Captain Levi to be such a midget, although I confess your skills are a swordsman are commendable"

Erwin caught a flash of rage within the Captain's eyes but it only lasted for a second.

"Then I guess that means, both of us were fooled? That makes us even" Captain Levi replied in a dangerously low and hollow voice.

Erwin sneered, clenching his teeth together to the point his jaw ached. He fisted his hands tighter, a dark shadow looming across his face. He leant closer until their faces were only millimetres apart. They were so close Erwin could see his enraged and antagonized expression in the reflection of Captain Levi's silvery grey eyes.

"I would never be on equal terms with a low life degenerate like you. You disgust me"

"If I disgust you so much, why don't you kill me here and now?" Levi taunted.

"You think I'm a fool? You may be alone now but your minions may be hiding close by ready to slit my throat. If not, word will quickly spread of your death… and your crew will destroy everything and everyone. I'm not willing to take that risk"

Captain Levi threw his head back and laughed at Erwin, igniting the Commodore's irritation even more.

"The oh so noble Commodore! How admirable you are!"

"How dare you mock me, an officer of the navy"

"I mock you because I can… this is no longer your city and harbour Commodore Erwin Smith"

Erwin fumed. Did this man come here just to taunt and infuriate him? He had never been so angry.

Bored, Levi leant against some of the remaining skeletal like structure of a nearby stall. He drew a pistol from his belt and casually began to clean it with his shirt.

"Like I said before Commodore Smith, I came for business"

"Well state it and go. You are an eyesore" Erwin replied crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Thank you, I try. Although the navy has pulled most of their survey forces from the Hestoss route, the Kings men and several of your scouts have caused riff raff amongst my men. You promised me free access and use of the trading route Commodore. Every once and a while, one of my crew gets in a scuffle with one of yours. How can we have a successful arrangement if your men get in my way?"

"You've completely stolen our source of income and food. We need some of the imports… We agreed you could use it but not to the point in bleeding my people dry"

"If your men intervene, there will be consequences" Captain Levi replied.

"Consequences? For trying to obtain a little food and money in order to sustain our crumbling economy and to feed the hungry mouths?"

Captain Levi glared at Erwin.

"I'm warning you Commodore. The Hestoss trading route belongs to me now… if your precious navy try anything, you'll not only find children's throats slit but your men and your own… is that clear?"

"I don't take orders from a monster!"

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!"

At that moment, Captain Levi's men revealed themselves from different parts of the debris and smoke, circling around the Commodore. Erwin hissed with aggravation and fury. He was completely outnumbered. He had no choice but to agree.

"Crystal clear" he spoke finally, the words tasting like poison in his very mouth.

"Men leave him"

Levi's crew backed a little way from Erwin. Captain Levi stepped forward and reached out a hand for him to shake. The corners of his mouth turned up to a slight smile.

"Do we have a deal?"

Begrudgingly Erwin shook his hand.

"Very good. I expect you to keep your word Commodore"

When Erwin returned and had reported Captain Levi's demands at the Utopia's naval headquarters, Admiral Pixis and his fellow officers were furious and rightfully so.

The conference room was filled with a sea of navy blue and golden chord uniforms. Despite the impressive and decorated room, Commodore Smith felt constricted and imprisoned in the tight confines of the red wood walls and the bold colour of navy blue. The room was damp, the window broken thus no fresh air could circulate the room. The pungent smell of sweat, seal salt, ash and sewage mingled with the scent of ink and parchment, creating a somewhat sickening concoction. It made Erwin extremely nauseous.

"What do you mean he's demanding us, the royal navy to keep away from OUR central trading routes?! You forget Utopia is our home!" Admiral Pixis roared, completely enraged and pointing an accusative finger at Erwin. Erwin already felt humiliated enough for not being able to put up a fight with Captain Levi.

"I'm just the messenger sir. I was out numbered and furthermore, he was in earnest. You've seen what this man has done." he replied helplessly, feeling the disappointed glares and looks of disgust from his fellow officers, piercing like daggers at his back.

Admiral Pixis sat back down his chair and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. The past few weeks had been a living nightmare for him. The city's suffering weighed more than heavily upon his shoulders. Before these dastardly pirates had arrived on their shores, he was well respected, carrying an air of importance, trusted and loved by all the people. Now, his character was destroyed. Although he was one of the older senior officers, he always carried a joyful and serene smile, his face radiant giving him a youthful aura despite his age. Now the chaos had aged him considerably. The weather worn lines on his face were deeper, more prominent. Dark shadows crossed underneath his eyes, making his face appear haggard. Due to the shortage of food, he had grown thinner and sickly, his face gaunt and his uniform now a size too large for him.

"I understand whole heartedly Commodore Smith… so what do you propose we do to solve this situation?"

Commodore Erwin Smith was silent, unable to answer. He thought it was a rhetorical question.

Admiral Pixis looked around at his officers, the faces he had grown so familiar with, now haggard and weary as his own.

"Well what shall we do? Do we allow these miscreants to take advantage of us? They're treating us like slaves!"

"With all do respect Admiral, these are blood thirsty pirates we are dealing with. They are nothing like the others we've faced in the past. They will kill if we do not surrender" an officer stated, whom Erwin knew by site but was never really acquainted.

"So we sit here on our bums and do nothing whilst our economy collapses around us and our people die from hunger. Our king is livid with anger. We are the Utopian navy, the most powerful navy in the Northern seas. We are the conquerors." Admiral Pixis replied, still frustrated with the situation.

"I didn't mean that sir" the naval officer replied timidly.

"Of course you didn't. No one says anything sensible here nowadays. Commodore Smith, that Captain didn't say anything else other than threaten and mock my navy?"

"No sir… but the threat he gave me and that resolute, cold-blooded look his eyes made me terrified. I admit, at that moment I was terrified. This wasn't some hollow threat. He will kill anyone who crosses his path or interferes, no matter what the consequences"

Admiral Pixis looked at the Commodore with a disapproving frown.

"So you base your report and theory from a gut feeling and your emotions. Not an admirable feature for a Commodore, Erwin Smith. I expected more from you. Your realize your incompetence as an officer of the navy could jeopardize your career?"

The Commodore bent his head, ashamed.

"I understand sir"

"Very well, I'll give you another chance though… as for this matter, we disregard that murder's desires. Instead we'll tighten our security around that area. I've had enough of his doings and his face utterly sickens me to the core"

Around Erwin, the men jittered, their voices raising agreeing with their Admiral. Unlike the disgraced Commodore, their hopes were rising.

Admiral Pixis rose from his chair and slammed his right fist on the large table, spread with maps and inkbottles. He clenched his teeth with determination.

"Aren't we the most formidable navy of the North? What has happened to us? We've taken care of pests before, these men who call themselves the most feared crew of the South need to know we are men not to be trifled with. Yes this will be a challenge but it's a challenge we will not back down from!"

By now, the men were cheering with a new sense of purpose and resolve, their once deadened faces now alive with perseverance and the will to fight back.

The Admiral extended his arms, beckoning his officers to join his cause.

"My friends… no brothers of the sea, will you fight?"

The men cheered.

"I said will you fight and take back our home!?"

They cheered once more, louder. For a few minutes, the cheers of happiness and courage deafened Erwin.

"Men, rally your squads! We fight for freedom!"

From then on, choruses of 'hurrah's', prayers and oaths filled that small meeting room. The Commodore Erwin Smith could find no joy or comfort in his comrades' determination to fight for freedom. Disobeying Captain Levi, this monster's orders will lead to dire repercussions. This uprising will only lead to more bloodshed, pain and terror amongst the people of Utopia. The city will never be the same again. It would never recover. Not with Captain Levi alive in this world.

* * *

_That's it folks. Love Evening Falls_


	9. Devilish Deeds

_New Chapter! Battle Royale is coming soon. Sorry for the long wait. I promise, Eren will be introduced in the next chapter. _

* * *

From a rocky mountain cliff on the East side of Utopia, Captain Levi looked down at the crumbling and charcoal blackened city. He was hidden from sight by pillaring boulders and unusual naturalistic rock structures, glaring at what he considered scum of the world.

For the past few days, the navy had rallied their troupes. Instead of withdrawing their troupes, it had doubled and increased their surveys. At least seven of his men had been taken, beaten brutally in front of the townsfolk and were marched to the gallows to be hung. Their bodies were strung against the Trost Wall, lifeless husks, reeking of foul and decay. Crows and buzzards had long pecked his dead comrades eyes from their sockets and their faces had rotten to the point they no longer looked human.

He emitted an animalistic snarl from the back of his throat, turning his attention to his feet. It was then he noticed a beautiful dandelion at his left foot. The vibrant sun yellow aggravated him even further. He stood on dry barren wasteland, yet that flower still managed to blossom in such harsh climate. That weed… such a horrible a horrible sunshine yellow. Not only that, the dandelion was the national flower of Utopia. Those peasants were just like the dandelion at his feet, fighting against any obstacle that came before them with pride and strength.

Captain Levi looked back to the burning city and over the Wall Trost at the docked reassembled naval ships, feeling the fury burn deep within him, black bile forming within his stomach. For the last time, he looked at the growing dandelion.

Violently he crushed the flower with the heel of his boot.

"I will destroy you all… Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"You sent for me Captain Levi?"

In the darkened shadows of his personal cabin, Petra stood quietly in the shadows. The only source of light emitted was from a small white wax candle. Its warm orange red cast soft shadows across Levi's face. His enraged expression that had been plastered across his face hours earlier had been replaced with the familiar smile of ambition and satisfaction. He had thought of an idea to confront this situation. Nevertheless, the steely look of ambition was more intense then ever before. This time, Petra felt afraid of him. Whatever plan he had thought, would probably kill them all.

"Yes. It's concerning the Navy's disobedience. I've always thought they were pesky little simpletons, easy to manipulate… but I've underestimated them"

"Captain?"

"Going against my orders was one thing… but hunting, beating then hanging my own men at the gallows at the dead of the night was another. They dare to challenge me when I let my guard down. They are nothing but cowards the whole fucking lot of them!"

Petra was silent yet she feared the worst. Even though Captain Levi was a pirate, he held a fierce belief of comradeship and loyalty. She admitted it was one of his admirable traits but she secretly hated the way he went about avenging his colleagues. Without any mercy for the innocent, he would kill out of cold blood.

"I'll play their little game. The plan is quite simple Petra. They kill my subordinates so I will kill theirs"

"How will you achieve this? Their numbers have rallied… they survey the Hestoss trading route and Wall Trost daily" Petra replies stoically.

"I am aware of this Petra"

"Then what will you do? Hijacking one of their frigates will only send us to the gallows"

"I am also aware of this fact"

"Then-"

Captain Levi raised a white, gloved hand, cutting her off. His gaze hardened his silvery grey pupils steely and ruthless.

"Listen carefully. This is what I want you, Oludo Bazado, Eld Jinn and Gunther Schuitz to do. I need only a few of my most trusted men to carry out this task"

In the dimly lit cabin, Petra took in her Captain's orders. Alone in that eerily silent room, the only sound that penetrated it was the low and dangerous voice of her Captain. Her spine tingled with horror at the monstrosity of this order… but what could she do? She was merely one of his subordinates, pledged to follow her superior no matter the consequence.

"Is that understood Miss Petra? I want this done tonight and swiftly"

Petra nodded, swallowing an uncomfortable lump that stuck in the back of her throat.

"Yes sir. I will inform the others at once.

"Very well. See to it. You can go"

Petra clenched her eyes tightly wishing with all her might that the order she was ordered to do, a horrendous nightmare. However, when she reopened them, there it was held tightly in his right fist. A silver knife drenched in fresh red blood, glinting in the bright white light of the full moon. Her clothes were drenched in bright red stains of blood from the navy officers and privates she had assassinated earlier. How many had she killed? It had to be at least ten.

In the cover of the darkness, Petra and her comrades were ordered to assassinate as many navy officers and privates as she could, especially those who were not on duty or surveyed the back streets and sewers of the city. Captain Levi was hoping this massacre would cause uproar in the Navy. Not only did he want to play their cowardly game to serve as a backlash, he wanted to avenge his comrades by battling the navy himself. No… he wanted to fight with Commodore Erwin Smith one on one. That was his true goal. It was all pride and honour with those two men. Two complete opposites yet so similar in ideals and the code of honour.

Darting softly and swiftly in the shadows of burnt down houses, Petra closed in on another prey, a private in the navy. Before the young man noticed her presence and alerted the others, she quickly grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth with her free palm and slit his throat feeling the warm blood briefly coat her hand. Once the man fell limp in her arms, she let his body fall to the dust and debris ridden ground.

She looked at that pitiful being that lay before her feet, feeling her stomach churn from nausea. She had killed before… but that was in combat. She fought fairly with her enemies, with the sword. This assassination mission was only the work of the lowest of the low. Pirates such as herself, wouldn't commit this deed.

Hearing footsteps trudging through the detritus, she turned around to find her comrades covered in blood wearing the same emotionless expressions on their faces, yet their hearts wrenching with pain inside of them.

"How many did you kill?" Bazado asked Petra.

"About ten… this was my last"

"Twelve for me" He stated.

"Ten" Gunther Shuitz interjected.

"Thirteen" Eld Jinn replied.

"That should be more than enough people in the navy. Our work is done. Let us head back to the Maria. I we shouldn't question Captain Levi's orders but I really don't like the way he's achieving revenge" Gunther admitted out loud.

"The Captain said he wants to play their game. Since the Utopia navy took our own in a very similar fashion, it's only natural for the Captain to want do the same thing to the navy's own men. He wants to give them a taste of their own medicine" Petra replied defensively.

Gunther looked like he was ready to argue with her but Eld Jinn stopped him.

"Don't fight. Now's not the place. We need to get back to the Maria and report to the Captain"

Nodding their approval, they walked together back into the confines of the shadow, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_And that's all folks. Sorry it it was short but… I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. _


	10. Battle Royale and The Little Jaeger

A NEW CHAPTER FROM ME! AND EREN APPEARS AT LAST! I apologise for the long hiatus. This has been a very difficult chapter to write especially the battle scene between Erwin and Levi. I may edit it on a later date though. Furthermore, I had to prepare for my Christmas holidays in Singapore. I live alone so Christmas with the family! Yay!. I warn you, this story is going to turn into a little mermaid, or in this case, the little merman parody just so you know… A little fluff! THE FLUFF STARTS! 'The Little Jaeger?' Seriously. I need to come up with better titles. I need to think up songs for him to sing… I can't see Eren singing 'A Part of Your World' for some reason…

* * *

_Commodore Smith gritted his teeth at the number of dead naval officers that lay before his feet. Their lifeless bodies lay in rows on wooden stretchers, their throats slit open and already festering, attracting unwanted flies and scavengers. Their eyes were open and lightless, staring blankly into the expanse of clear sky above them._

_His heart was and soul was black with hatred and inside, his guts wrenched. Those bloodthirsty murders had repaid him the same respects he had given them when he had ordered his own men to kill of a few of Captain Levi's men. It was as simple as that. _

_"Commodre Smith, Admiral Pixis would like to speak with you" Lieutenant Nanaba stated, walking towards her superior with a grim face. _

_Erwin was prepared for the lecture he was about to receive. It was most likely he would be fired. However, that didn't matter to him. Fired or not, he would still obtain his personal revenge and see that Captain Levi would be brought to justice and killed by his own hands. _

_Erwin was escorted to an erected shaded canopy. Admiral Pixis sat at a partially burnt and worn away table, reviewing maps. He did it in a way that it was forced, trying to brandish and ignore the many dead before his eyes. _

_"Commodore Smith, after seeing this many of our own so brutally slaughtered, you do realize what this means?"_

_Erwin nodded gravely. _

_"I do sir"_

_"That monster Captain Levi has gone too far. This has now become a personal matter between the navy and his men. He must be eliminated at all costs to ensure the safety of Utopia and our own men" Pixis said steely, his gaze fixed on his junior. _

_"I understand sir"_

_Admiral Pixis' gaze hardened with resolution, his descision final._

_"Then you know what to do Commordore Erwin Smith of the Utopian Navy?"_

_Erwin saluted. _

_"Yes sir"_

_"See to it that the bastard dies. Do not fail me" _

_Captain Levi laughed quietly to himself. At last, it had finally come to this, the final show down between the Commodore and himself. He had anticipated this moment from the start… a challenge that would determine his right as most feared and strongest man of the Northern and Southern seas._

_What a perfect day it was for Levi. The sky was bleak and dreary, darkened with looming storm clouds that pelted a frigid rain and sleet. Although cold on the outside, his body was on fire within. Furthermore, he would soon warm up physically from the battle before him._

_He looked at the impressive naval fleet before him, yes the frigates were much smaller than his own tall-ship but the fleet contained more than a thousand ships. Never before did he witness such a sight, especially with Commodore Smith at the head of his own ship, wearing that satisfying mask of fury and wrath. Deep inside, Captain Levi knew the odds were against him, yet he felt no fear what so ever. Maybe his intense pride and stubbornness to fight got in the way of tactical thinking. Maybe he wanted to die an honourable death? To die and to fall as the most feared Captain that had dared to siege Utopia. He would be remembered for years to come._

_"Captain Levi of the Maria. You have long over staid your welcome in Utopia. Either leave now or face the wrath of Utopia!" Commodore Smith bellowed through a megaphone._

_Captain Levi smiled his crew behind him._

_"My dearest Commodore, you should realize by now what kind of man I am. I accept your challenge!" he shouted back. _

_Levi watched a smile gracing his thin pale lips as Commodore Smith's frigate loomed forward, the others following suit to destroy his very existence. _

_It begins._

"Armin will you hurry up, I don't want Mikasa finding out that I'm going to the surface again!" a young merman called out to his companion, swimming amongst the lower region of the deep green kelp forest.

"Eren, your sister will skin me alive. We're meant to be hunting! If you don't come back, the others will worry. You're not Prince Eren Jaeger for nothing!" his friend said, frantic still swimming in between the constantly swaying ribbons of bottle green kelp.

"Come on. It's just Mikasa!" the first merman replied scornfully but laughter shone brightly in his turquoise eyes.

The young merman darted between the towering rock structures, covered with an array of vibrant hard and soft corals. The fish that hid themselves between the crevices now circled him with a great curiosity. He was a handsome young merman, short brunette hair that shone and dance in they rays of the sunlight. His impish smile read mischief yet he had a distinguishable strong jaw structure and was lean built. Nothing adorned his torso save for a golden cuff at his right arm. The most captivating physical feature however, were his eyes, a brilliant turquoise. The same turquoise of the undisturbed open water he lived in. They were clear, honest and held an intense curiosity towards the people who lived in the world above the waters. As a merman, he had every quality and feature of a human save for the silvery blue scales that glistened and shimmered with his every movement, following below his torso and forming an elegant tail. Despite his handsome face, his physical features weren't his tool for luring some sailors to their death. It was his voice. Rare moments, when he felt happiness he would sing to the world above. It was a melodic soothing tenor voice, gentle like the soft waves that rolled on a tropical shore.

His fellow merman companion Armin Arlert, followed him nervously. Although a merman, he wasn't as built and slender. He was thin, golden spun hair that reached to his shoulders. His facial expression was always one of distress and worry for his prince's wellbeing.

"Ten minutes on the surface and we're going back right?"

"Calm down Armin. If you get in trouble with Mikasa, just say it was my idea" Eren brushed off as if it were nothing.

"It is your idea!" Armin retaliated reluctantly swimming after his friend.

"Come on! There's a lot of commotion going on above the water. I feel so constricted down here. Let's see what's going on. It sounds like a fierce battle!" Eren said excitedly, wanting to see the action up close and personal.

Armin grimaced but continued to following, wishing with all his might, Eren would hopefully forget about his little adventures to the surface every once in a while.

_Levi spat the strong metallic taste of blood from his tongue, the right side of his face bruised black and blue, a crude cut ran from the lower side of his jaw to his lips that trickled fresh blood whenever he moved his head. He had narrowly missed a bullet to his head, aimed by the Commodore himself. However, because of lunging blindly to avoid the bullet, he had damaged the side of his face. His jaw was badly bruised although the impact was thankfully not as strong to the point it would have crushed the very bone structure. _

_Never before had he met such an incredible foe. The Commodore was relentless with his sword, delivering blows with swift ease and precision. At last, the Captain had met his match. In his heart, the Captain knew he wouldn't leave this battle without a few memorial scars, that is if he made it out alive. _

_Levi parried another series of blows aimed for his chest. Each strike seemed to be stronger than the one before. Erwin's offence strength was mind blowing, his bright blue eyes set with steel and cold determination on the man that had ruined his life at Utopia. He was that adamant to kill the Levi then and there. _

_The pair ignored the destitute and chaos that circulated the pair. Around them, the Commodore's and the Captain's men fought. Bold navy blue mingled with the muddied rags Levi's men considered clothes, the distinguished men, fighting degenerates. The only factors that bound the men together was they were all human, fighting for their cause and the unifying colour of blood that soiled their clothes. _

"_I underestimated you Commodore Smith" Levi said breathlessly when Erwin graciously allowed the Captain to catch his breath._

_He was confused why the Commodore could be such a gentleman at such a time. At the sword and in his eyes, he was as unforgiving and hardhearted but he abided by certain etiquette rules. His character was so contradicting that it infuriated Levi._

_Erwin gave the Captain a mock bow, never taking his gaze off the Captain for a second._

_"There are many things you don't know Captain Levi. I'm very unpredictable" he replied, before charging yet again. _

_Hastily, Levi armed himself for the next series of strikes. Unprepared for the first strike, the shock of metal against metal had almost disarmed him. Ignoring the searing fire that coursed through his left wrist and arm, he glared at the taller man before him._

_Erwin smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself seeing his foe beginning to tire._

_"Well Captain Levi, shall we take another spin?" _

_Levi cursed to himself. He just wanted this to end._

"Eren I really don't think we should be here! There are so many people, what if someone sees us?"

Eren glared at his friend, and pushed the golden haired boy back down into the water's surface. The were currently hiding behind floating debris of a destroyed mast and sail. They had counted numerous dead bodies, blood steadily seeping and clouding the clear water with a deep red. So far, no sea predator had been attracted to the smell but it wouldn't be long.

"Keep your head down then!" he whispered harshly.

Disregarding to Armin's pleas, he watched the battle a few metres away in awe, not caring if he was seen by humans. How he longed to be a part of them, to fight for a cause and protect the ones you cared for instead of being stuck with a tail, forced to hide in the unknown world.

"Eren, we must go!"

"You can go then" Eren replied when Armin tugged his arms. Although he criticized Armin's lack of bravery and curiosity, he would rather have Armin leave in case his friend got injured.

Armin was reluctant but Eren persisted.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. Go to Mikasa and the others" Eren replied gently, trying to sooth his distressed companion.

With one last sigh of exasperation, Armin gracefully dove back down to the deep blue depths, his silver tail leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

With his friend gone, Eren felt a new sense of freedom as well as relief. He didn't have to worry about Armin's safety and his worry. Wanting a closer look of the black tall ship that stood before him, he silently swam through the debris, keeping himself hidden from the eyes of humans. The ship was enormous, larger than anything he had seen in his life. With slight difficulty, he hoisted himself up to the ledge, lodging himself between the ledge of a porthole and the broken mast. He peered through one of the ship's many cut out drainage crevices, wanting to see the battle up close. It was then, he saw the Captain.

Eren's gaze was fixed on the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His face was pale but perfectly symmetrical, his facial expression a mixture of fierce determination and pain from the effort of fighting. His eyes were the physical feature that captivated Eren the most. They were dark grey, like a stormy sky but they were mysteriously bright. Like the occasional gem-stones he found on the ocean floor, the glistened brightly.

Pulling his gaze away from the Captain, he turned to the competitor. Unlike the Captain, he was much taller, had blue eyes and fair hair and equally as handsome. Eren felt an unwelcoming shiver run down his spine. Those ice blue eyes were lightless, cold as ice. Unlike the colour of deep blue, the colour of the sea, which he adored, he had never seen such a pale and hostile blue before.

"Well Captain Levi, shall we take another spin?" the man closer to Eren asked.

'Captain Levi, so that's his name'. Eren thought in awe.

Eren watched with horror as the taller of the two delivered harsh and unmerciful blows at the man called Levi. Eren could see for himself, the Captain was in no position to fight in his weakened state. The Captain was literally trembling, not from fear but from weakness and exhaustion. His breaths came out unevenly and every time he would lift his sword to defend himself, agony withered across his face. Eren wanted to scream, to tell the person to stop and beg for mercy but the Captain had no intention of yielding.

Eren held back a cry when the uniformed man swerved suddenly to the right shortly confusing the Captain and slashed his rib cage.

With a hoarse scream, Captain Levi clutched his side in effort to staunch the heavy bleeding, letting his own rapier fall to the floor.

The Commodore pointed the tip of his blade at the Captain, lifting his chin so his gaze could meet his own.

"Any last words before I kill you Captain Levi?"

_Levi fought back tears of pain from the Commodore's attack. His left side burned and his own white shirt quickly soaked his own blood that trickled through his own clenched hand._

_He was forced to look at the Commodore's sickening smug face. For once, he knew what it felt to be looked down upon, to be trodden on and to feel like he truly belonged to the dregs of society. _

_"Any last words before I kill you Captain Levi?" the Commodore asked, his mouth turning up into a grin._

_Captain Levi couldn't answer. He knew this was the end. He didn't want to hang at the gallows, humiliated, less than nothing. That would be the worst way for a man like him to go. The Commodore should just kill him there where he sat but the thought of dying by this man's hand also disgusted him. Levi thought of his crew who still fought for their dreams. His mind flashed to the faces he had learned to trust and to respect. They would need him but he would die. Petra would continue where he left off. That was her destiny… his destiny was to die… but not like this._

_Levi smiled astonishing Erwin completely. For the first time in his life, he smiled with gentle contentment, reserved with the fact that he was going to die peacefully. After a few moments of silence, Levi finally spoke._

_"I thank you Commodore Erwin Smith. You're a great swordsman I have to admit even for a man like me. Thank you. Good bye" he said softly._

_Suppressing the pain he felt, Levi suddenly swung his right leg out, knocking the Commodore off his feet. With a newly found determination, Levi ran to the edge of the railing and jumped. For a few split seconds, the sensation of wind stung against his face then the cold sharp feeling of water closed in on him. He looked up and saw the face of Petra. He felt his heart tug with guilt, watching her screaming for him as he sank deeper into the mass of blue. The impact of the water was so great, like a million knives stabbing against his body, further agonizing him but adding present relief to the burning sensation from his wound. Like an invisible force, he felt the all too familiar sensation of the need for oxygen, squeezing his lungs tightly. Hot white suns appeared before his very own eyes and the expanse of open water before him and the undersides of the ships above grew darker with every passing second. This was his final resting place. It wouldn't be long before a passing shark smell his blood and devour him. At least this was a more fitting ending for a man like him. _

_It was then he spotted a figure approaching in the mass of blue. Through his faded eyesight, the person drew closer and whoever this was, he or she was stunning beautiful. Warm hands supported his neck and he felt someone's mouth press against his own, soft and gentle. It was then Levi felt something glorious fill his own lungs, oxygen. Why was this stranger saving him? Although he himself was an atheist, maybe God had other plans for him. Whoever this stranger was, he was thankful. Finally at peace he allowed his mind to stray into a comforting darkness. _

* * *

I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm such a terrible person sometimes.

Love Evening Falls.


	11. The Captain and the Merman

_Two chapters uploaded because I feel terrible for putting this on hiatus. A short but incredibly fluffy chapter. I can't wait to get to the… ahem… well. The lyrics of Eren's lullaby are mine. I really can't picture Eren singing 'A Part of Your world' to Levi. Please don't hurt me for writing such crappy lyrics. Some of the lines don't even rhyme! Enjoy!_

* * *

Fear of hurting the already wounded and unconscious man in his arms, Eren did nothing but stroked the Captain's forehead, which burned from intense fever. It had been almost an hour since Eren saved Captain Levi from drowning. It had not been easy finding a safe place for Levi or find suitable items to staunch the wound and bind it. Somehow, he had managed to find a secluded bay, sheltered by palms, a fair distance from the battle scene but close to the city of Utopia as Eren could make out the turrets of the city buildings and the wall along the coast.

Eren sighed as events leading to this situation coursed through his mind. Although the man was short in stature, Eren had intense difficulty dragging him onto the shore. During this time, questions and troubles raced through his head. What was he to do? How would he stop the bleeding?

Wreckage from the battle had drifted all the way to this secluded area including the broken mast that Eren balanced himself on when he hid from the humans. The torn strips of sail that were still attached to the rigging was luckily clean, devoid of any impurities and such. He tore several strips off. This would do perfectly to bind the wound, but he'd have to clean and sew it surgically… Eren grimaced. He hated seeing a creature in pain or distress but if that wound wasn't treated, the man called Levi would die. He would have to disinfect it himself. For that, he needed a needle and thread and was forced to create a makeshift needle from the scorched tailbone of a stingray and fishing wire. It was painful enough having to kill a stingray, watching it wither in pain as Eren snapped part of tailbone off and watching the useless tail burn in a small fire to clean it. Hearing the cries of pain from the Captain later on would tear him apart.

Filling empty coconut shells with clean salt water from nearby tide pools, he dragged himself towards the collapsed man. The wound itself was very deep, long and glancing downwards along his rib cage but thankfully, after examining it, nothing was it it.

Gritting his teeth, he began to pour the clean water onto the wound, washing away excess blood and pus that had begun to form. Shocked by the pain but unable to move, Levi cried out, tortured in his fitful half sleep. With a spare piece of fabric, he gently placed it in the mouth of the Captain for him to grit on. Tenderly, he stroked the man's forehead. Levi's facial expression was a mask of pain and terror from the ordeal that was to come. Eren cursed. If only he found some washed up and intact whisky bottles for this man to drink, it would have helped numb this man's pain and make him senseless.

"Forgive me for doing this but I have to close the wound. Bite onto the fabric" Eren ordered softly.

Levi could barely nod, but obeyed this strange young man's orders.

Heaving a deep sigh, he knotted the fishing wire and pierced the stingray tail into Levi's flesh. From then on, it was trauma and agony for Levi. Never in his life had he suffered so much. Savagely, he bit onto the spare piece of fabric whenever he felt the sharp agonizing spine like needle pierce his cut flesh like a dagger. For Levi, it felt like eternity but it was only a few minutes until Eren closed the wound and tied the knot of the fishing wire. He washed the wound once again with clean seawater and bound his torso up tightly.

His chest heaving with effort, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Levi turned to his saviour dreading what else was to come.

"It's alright. It's all over. Here, drink this" Eren said softly. Lifting up the Captain's head slightly, he poured deliciously cool fresh coconut water in his mouth. Levi drank greedily, relishing the sweet taste on his parched tongue. Once he had his fill, he lolled his head back onto the sand. As the moments spanned into hours, and the sun began to set on the horizon, Eren continued to ease and calm Levi in his feverish state. Every now and again, Eren would give him coconut water to drink and soon Levi's fever ceased. He now breathed peacefully, undisturbed from nightmarish thoughts and demons. Although Levi was still in pain, it was now a dull ache rather than the agonizing burning sensation.

What could he do to further calm this man? The only thing Eren could think of was to sing. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing a lullaby. The moment the first few notes were revealed to the world, everything grew silent. In the quietude of the cove, the only thing that could be heard was the mysteriously beautiful and somewhat melancholic lullaby of the sea.

_"Sleep my love, my only_

_Let the ocean sing her shanty_

_Of pearls, coral and sunken treasure_

_And the merfolk of the seas"_

_"Dream on my love, my only_

_Sail far beyond the horizon_

_Far across the spangled stars_

_And to your dreaming"_

_"My love replies 'If only, If only' _

_Watching the night clouds roll by_

_But be strong my love, stand boldly_

_My love, my angel, my only"_

_"So, sleep my love my only_

_Let the ocean sing her shanty_

_Of pearls, coral and sunken treasure_

_And the merfolk of the seas"_

Levi frowned slightly then sighed, enraptured by this stranger's lullaby. The voice was so melodic and soothing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Like the ocean waves that lapped the shore gently, each line permeated the silence softly. The enchanting lullaby intertwined within his blissful wandering. Levi dreamt of wonders and mysterious worlds beneath the ocean blue so indescribable and a handsome face happily showing these secret treasures so unknown in his world of chaos. Quoting the lullaby sung to him, "If only, if only" he could stay in such a beautiful dream. He wouldn't have worry about vengeance, conquest or ambition… he could just be Levi.

Eren smiled. Feeling a burst of tenderness well within him, he kissed Captain Levi's closed and relaxed eyelids. He had no heart to leave this helpless yet mysterious man by himself, not in his condition. He would stay with him until tomorrow and when tomorrow came, maybe Eren would get to know the sleeping Captain in his arms.

* * *

**Eren: (singing) **"_I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now… Watch and you'll see… someday I'll"_

**Levi: **Shut it brat!

**Me: (Shakes head)**

OOOH! THIS IS GOING TO TURN SO FLUFFEH THAT I'M GONNA DIE! Love Evening Falls


	12. Budding Attractions

_Dun, dun, dun! MORE FLUFF… in fact it's a little sexual. No, nothing big but a lot of sexual tension in there. I can't wait to do lemon scenes with these two! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. It didn't take me long to write at all compared to the earlier chapters. Goodness, I may have to change the genre eventually to romance. Enjoy!_

* * *

Levi stirred from his sleep, groggy and his chest and left side throbbing. Dazed and confused he pieced the broken segments of yesterday's events in his mind. He forlornly remembered his desire to die, jumping off the Maria to spare him the fate of hanging at the gallows or dying by that good for nothing Commodore's hands. He tried to remember the face of the saviour that spared him from drowning. He could vaguely remember chestnut brown hair, skin that was tanned from being in the sun, clear turquoise eyes… and his hypnotic voice that lulled him into that peaceful slumber.

He moved slightly and sensed slight warmth and weight on his stomach. Disorientated he looked down to find a young man asleep. Astonished and now fully awake he looked closer, curious. This boy couldn't be no more than fifteen. He was an incredibly handsome boy. Although he still had the traces of youth, he had a clear and distinct facial structure. When he grew up, he would most certainly be one of the most striking people you would ever come across. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Levi's eyes slowly travelled to the man's torso lean and muscled. His eyes widened a fraction shocked when he discovered the young man who slept didn't have legs, but a fish's tail. He had an elegant, fish tail of silver and blue scales. His saviour was a merman. That must explain the haunting song that lulled him to sleep last night.

Levi bit his lip and kept his body absolutely still when the merman stirred from his slumber. Gingerly, he touched the boy's hair, brushing the stray pieces that fell across his face. The affectionate gesture surprised the merman. Eren's eyes flew open in shock and immediately locked with Levi's own. For a brief moment, the Captain managed to appreciate the colour of this merman's eyes. They were such an alluring and fascinating turquoise. No. This was not the first time he had be attracted to someone of the same gender. He had bedded men and women alike… but he had never thought of having a romantic or sexual attraction towards a merman.

Suddenly overcome with fright having the eyes of a human on him, Eren frantically pulled himself away from Captain Levi and began to drag himself back to open water.

"Wait!" Levi called out to the young merman, cursing loudly as he struggled to heave himself up.

With slight difficulty, he managed to crawl towards the terrified creature of the sea and took a firm hold of his arm. Eren tried to fight him off but the Captain was abnormally strong for someone who was recovering from battle wounds.

Eren found himself underneath Levi, his arms pinned by the sides of his head, the Captain's legs braced firmly against his waist in order for him to stop moving. What had Eren gotten himself into? He should have left the man to heal alone. The bright morning sun was surprisingly high and Eren had to squint so he could see the Captain's facial expression clearly. Levi's face was cast in shadow yet his slate eyes gleamed, studying the boy with an intense curiosity. Eren had never felt so vulnerable ad exposed before in his life. What did this man want from him?

Panicking Eren spoke out-loud, "You don't owe me anything, please let me go… I have to get back"

"Keep quiet brat… you'll speak when you're spoken to boy. At the moment just let me look at you"

Eren was stunned by this man's orders. This man called Levi's voice was deep, commanding respect and regard but it wasn't cold or berating. In fact, it was ironically, trustworthy considering his position as a Captain of a band of pirates. He complied this man's orders without question and let his penetrating silver grey eyes study him. Turquoise met grey. Their faces were so close, Eren could see the reflection of his terrified facial expression the Captain's eyes.

"Your name boy. What is it?" Captain Levi spoke.

"… I… that is, my name is Eren Jaeger, Captain Levi sir" Eren replied softly.

Levi raised an eyebrow. Although he was impressed by the name this young merman possessed, he was unsure how the merman learnt his own.

"Jaeger, Eren the hunter… It is fine name Eren. How did you come to learn my name Eren Jaeger?"

Eren gulped.

"I… I saw you during the battle. I-I watched you fight that man from the navy. He said your name was Captain Levi" Eren explained.

Levi nodded remembering the battle.

"I see. Well Eren, I thank you for saving my life but I was expecting to die peacefully and honourably. Now I have to deal with that no good Commodore Erwin Smith and face the wrath of his navy thanks to you. Why did you save me? I usually hear tales of merfolk leading men like me to their deaths" Levi stated coolly.

Eren grimaced, unable to form a sensible answer.

"I… I don't know why sir. I just had to save you… I can't explain it sir".

Levi fell silent. This merman didn't seem to have an ulterior motive for saving him. Judging by his flustered, confused facial expression and his answers, it appeared he generally wanted to save the Captain from drowning and dying from his injuries.

Levi softened his vice like grip around the merman's wrists.

"Well then. If that's the case, I thank you again Eren for saving my life"

"You're welcome Captain. Can… can you let me go now?" Eren asked.

Levi was silent for a moment then at last, he spoke.

"No. Not yet"

Eren frowned.

"Why not?"

"Quiet brat. I told you, speak when you are spoken too. No idle chat"

Before he knew what was happening, Eren found himself being carried by Captain Levi, despite his injuries.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me down!" Eren cried out, struggling.

"Quit squirming brat" Levi replied.

Finding a large tide pool that looked as if the stone had purposely been cut away in the shape a shallow open rectangle, the Captain still carrying Eren managed to climb down. Gasping from slight pain when the salt made contact with his wound, he wrapped his arms around the merman's waist and sat him on his lap.

Eren gave up with trying to free himself. Firstly, the grip around him was too strong and possessive to fight off. Secondly, even if he did manage to free himself, he wouldn't have been able to hoist himself up onto the ledge stone without someone pulling him up. That was the disadvantages of having a tail.

Eren felt extremely uncomfortable, his face flushed with embarrassment and deep confusion.

"Why are you so embarrassed brat? There's nothing to be ashamed of" Levi commented bored, leaning on the ledge.

"I… I just don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"I'd like some company that's all"

Eren pouted like a child, not liking this situation at all.

"I don't know why you're acting like a child. Have I made any indication to hurt you?" Levi asked the merman on his lap.

Eren shook his head.

"I just don't know what you want from me. What do you want me to do?"

Levi sat quietly for a moment, pondering. A small and amused smile crossed his face, clearly enjoying the discomfort and embarrassment of Eren.

"That lullaby you sang last night. Sing for me Eren" Levi said finally, never breaking his gaze off the merman.

Eren gave him a surprised smile at such a strange request yet he had no desire to disappoint Captain Levi.

"Y-Yes sir" he said.

_"Sleep my love my only_

_Let the ocean sing her shanty_

_Of pearls, coral and sunken treasure_

_And the merfolk of the seas"_

_Dream on my love, my only_

_Sail far beyond the horizon_

_Far across the spangled stars_

_And to your dreaming_

_'If only, If only' my love replies_

_Watching all that has gone by_

_Be strong my love, stand boldly_

_My love, my angel, my only_

_So, sleep my love my only_

_Let the ocean sing her shanty_

_Of pearls, coral and sunken treasure_

_And the merfolk of the seas"_

Levi sat silently, letting Eren's tenor melodic voice invade his most trivial thoughts. Deep within the very depths of his corrupt soul, the Captain felt an unfamiliar need stir. He wasn't sure if this sensation was caused by the lullaby's mournful, soft melody or if it was the passionate and emotional way Eren sang. Whatever the cause was, Levi had this urge to cry, to laugh, to scream with anguish… emotions flooded deep within him. This boy truly had a gift, a gift to reveal a man's secrets, hidden yearnings and desires. This voice was not evil, bearing no malice or ill intent but that powerful enough to make a man like Levi feel such emotion.

Levi touched Eren's hair softly, trailing his calloused fingertips down the side of the boy's face, the column of his neck and rested them at the small dip at the base of his throat. Eren sat completely still, his eyes downcast unable to look into the Captain's intense gaze. He somehow enjoyed these light inquisitive caresses but his body didn't betray his emotions.

Levi leant forward slowly, not to alarm Eren and rested his head against his shoulder, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He inhaled and smelt the strong scent of seawater, tropical flowers and kelp, the exotic fragrance of the sea.

Eren clenched his eyes shut, feeling his face burn with this strange and incredible intimate physical contact. Never in his life had anyone, let alone a human made such advances on him. It both excited and terrified him.

"Captain… what are-"

"Shh…" The Captain hushed him. He moved his head slightly and kissed the small hollow at the base of his neck. Levi's breath was warm and moist. Eren was somewhat thankful Levi was unable to see his reddened and flustered face, which was now hidden in Levi's dark hair.

"You truly have a marvelous gift Eren" Levi said softly, his mouth brushing against Eren's skin ever so slightly. Eren was unable to thank him properly and somehow, his own palms were resting on the Captain's shoulders.

Eren unsuccessfully tried to hide his disappointment when Levi removed himself from the intimate embrace. The Captain chuckled gently at the boy's dismayed look.

"What's wrong brat? Did you want more?" Levi teased.

Eren's body seemed to defy logic, his face flushing a darker shade of red then before. He tried to look as if he didn't care, turning his head away from the Captain in defiance but in truth, he just didn't want the Captain to see his blush.

"As if! You don't even know me! All I did was save you from drowning and from bleeding to death!" Eren said childishly.

Levi laughed for the first time in years, surprising Eren and himself. This boy was certainly a feisty little character, full of life and inner strength. He liked that quality.

"Yes… I should probably reward you for saving me. A 'thank you' isn't enough" Levi replied casually, his grey eyes flashing with mischief.

Eren innocently tilted his head slightly, bewildered.

"You want to give me a reward?"

Levi felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a soft smile. He gently gripped Eren's chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning the boy's face so he could look at Eren's mystified face directly. Levi leant forward slightly, their noses brushing lightly against one another. The Captain's own eyes were lidded with longing.

"Yes, a reward" Levi said before closing the gap between their mouths.

Eren's eyes widened, stunned and tried to pull away but the Captain's grip around his body was tight and possessive. It wasn't long before the young merman began to submit to Levi's will. The kiss wasn't forced. Quite the contrary, it was tender and reassuring to Eren. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Levi took the opportunity to close the space between their torsos, increasing Eren's flush and earning a slight squeak of surprise from him. Levi's hot, moist tongue slyly licked his partner's lips slowly compelling him to open his mouth. Unsure what to do, Eren opened his own and felt Levi's tongue touch his own persuasively. Eren in turn could only tentatively touch Levi's, shy and timid. For this reason, Levi took it slow for Eren's sake.

Levi broke the kiss finally, a small and thin trail of saliva following him. He would have laughed at Eren's dazed, reddened face and how his eyes were lidded with desire if it weren't for the soft and trusting look in them. He wiped away the excess saliva that wet his lips with his thumb, resting his hand on the boy's cheek.

"Well I can tell you've never kissed anyone before… you need practice brat"

Eren buried his face in Levi's chest, mortified not because of the Captain suddenly kissing him but the fact he was extremely inexperienced.

Levi rested his hand on top of Eren's head, kissing his hair fondly. He sighed. It would be hard to part from this young merman. He didn't want to. Unlike the other men and women he had bedded, Eren was different from the others. He knew, deep within those tantalizing aquamarine eyes, there was a nature so unique, mysterious and determined Levi had to know more about him. He wanted to be near this boy no matter what the consequences.

"Captain Levi?"

"What is it Eren?"

"Can… can we stay like this… just for a little longer?" Eren asked quietly.

Eren's request made Levi's heart ache slightly. How could he say no?

"Of course Eren"

For once in his life, Levi didn't care about the horrors that were to come, nor did he care about his position as a Captain. All that mattered now was fulfilling this boy's desperate wishes. It was the first time Levi felt anything for anyone in a long time.

* * *

_How I wish I could just get to the smut section… but what's the point of writing smut without a storyline?_

_Love Evening Falls. _


	13. Tender Is the Night

_Finally I've written some smut! Sorry it took so long. I've gotten to the breaking point. I had to write smut in the next chapter no matter what… AND I DON'T CARE WITH THE FACT THEY JUST MET! I had to wait for fourteen chapters! A lot happens in this… so I hope you enjoy. Love Evening Falls. _

* * *

Captain Levi exhaled, his heart heavy with loss as his gaze fell to Utopia. It had not been easy hiking over the east cliff along the border coastline but somehow he had managed. Parting with Eren was more difficult than he anticipated. The memory of Eren's disheartened and almost heart broken face hurt him more than his battle scars.

_"Captain Levi do you really have to leave now?" Eren asked trying to hold back tears._

_"Yes Eren" Levi replied, touching his hair._

_"But why? I don't understand why you have to leave when we just met" Eren said, holding his arm._

_"I have some unfinished business to take care of with the Commodore. In the mean time, take this" _

_From his left earlobe, Levi removed his golden loop earring and clipped it onto Eren's right ear"_

_"Find my men and tell them I'm alive. The 'Maria' is the name of my ship. If you come in contact with a woman called Petra, tell her to rally the crew and meet me here, this very cove. It's a good hiding place"_

_"What if your crew don't believe me?" Eren replied confused._

_"You have the earring. Tell them I passed it onto you. You must lead them to the cove yourself in the cover of darkness. In the meantime, I have a few people to deal with"_

_"So… then we'll meet again?" Eren's turquoise eyes lit up, hopefully._

_"Of course we will. I'm counting on you Eren. You must not fail me" Levi ordered._

_Levi's bottom lip trembled with sadness. Captain Levi gave him a sudden kiss on the lips. _

_"By the time I get back, I expect you to be a more experienced kisser"_

_Eren flushed but saluted. _

_"Yes sir. I won't fail you Captain Levi!" Eren replied, his eyes lit with fierce determination. _

Levi remembered the shimmering gleam of Eren's tail as he swam away to look for his men. Truth be told, he looked forward to the day he would meet Eren again but for now he needed Eren's swiftness and resoluteness. He could rely on him. He will get the message to Petra and they will listen to him. He needed to put his entire faith and trust in that young merman.

Using his sword as a walking stick, he waited patiently for his rival. After spending many weeks here in Utopia, he finally understood Commodore Erwin's character. Jumping from his own ship as a way to commit suicide would have not convinced him. The Commodore would be combing the streets so he could have a noose tied around his very neck. He was that adamant to check whether he had been exterminated or not.

"My suspicions were correct… vermin like you really do come back from the dead"

Commodore Erwin Smith emerged from the shrubbery, his eyes black with hatred yet his figure calm and composed, accompanied by two armed navy officers Levi did not recognise. His clothes still covered and smeared with fresh blood and ash. It seemed after Levi had tried to commit suicide, he was that determined to find his body. Never before had he detested someone as this strongly. No matter how hard he wished, Erwin knew the wound he inflicted on the Captain and that jump would not kill him. The man was as resilient as steel, unbreakable and irrepressible.

"Yes I am alive my dearest Commodore… but it's because of you I won't recover as fast as I anticipated"

"Good… it means I can kill you faster… or with luck, you'll die from your wounds. Hopefully, the wound I inflicted is festering right this moment. That would save me the time from killing you although it won't give me much satisfaction" Erwin sneered.

"Well I'm afraid your wish won't come true. Although I'm a cold blooded atheist and do not believe in God, a guardian angel saved my life. The angel rescued me from drowning, cleaned, sterilized and sewed my fatal wound and bandaged it tightly"

"Then curse on this traitor of Utopia. I'll have his head too" Erwin spat.

"The Angel is not from Utopia and this person is well beyond your grasp"

"No man can escape the Utopian navy"

"Well apparently they can" Levi goaded.

"What do you want Levi?!"

"I want to avenge the death of my comrades first and foremost but most of all, I want your head as much as you want mine." Levi replied his voice cool and deadly.

Erwin crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I'll abide to such a challenge?"

"I know you. You can't resist a challenge. We may be on different sides but you and I are alike. You hate my very existence. You want to kill me by your own hands I'm assuming"

"I personally think we are very different but are correct on one thing. It would give me great pleasure too see my rapier shoved into your heart or have you dangling from the end of a noose" Erwin said indifferently.

"Indeed… One final battle then? I will give your men two weeks to assemble and I will rally my own men"

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

Silently Levi drew his blade from it's scabbard and slit a small cut on his left palm, wincing slightly at the stinging pain. He extended his arm, expecting for Erwin to do the same.

"I call a blood truce Commodore"

Erwin clenched his jaw tightly to the point it hurt him. Captain Levi was that serious. The Commodore was uncertain why he was abiding to such etiquette. This man before him called a blood truce and as a naval officer he had to honour and respect the truce. It was the moral code every sailor followed no matter what occupation you held.

Begrudgingly, Erwin cut his own palm and shook the Captain's hand their truce bonded by blood.

"Do we have an accord?"

Erwin nodded stiffly.

"Very well… but I warn you Commodore, no holding back on my account, even though I'm wounded"

The inside of Erwin's mouth tasted bitter and stale. Finally, he smiled.

"Captain Levi I wouldn't dream of it".

Gliding through the strong ocean current, Eren swam swiftly in search of the Maria. Apart from the black and white striped pilot fish for companions, he was the only creature present in the expanse of aquamarine. He remembered his Captain's words, 'You must not fail me'. He had no intention to fail him. He will do his very best to make sure this order was carried out no matter what obstacles he faced.

After he had left the Captain he met up with Armin and Mikasa first. Eren's heart burned with guilt at his friend and sister's pleas to return home. It was difficult turning away from them, stating he had a mission, to carry out a very important order. He could never forget his sisters confused despondent expression, nor Armin's terrified and shocked exclamations when they discovered he was helping a human. The merfolk were forbidden to come into contact with humans. It was a taboo resulting banishment or worse, death. Mikasa and Armin had thankfully sworn to keep his secret. For once, he was glad of Mikasa's overprotective nature and her reserved, loyal ideals. She and Armin swore to keep his secret safe for his own wellbeing. Whatever urged Eren to help this human, he must have a good reason despite his hotheaded and impulsive behaviour.

Eren surfaced peering into the distance. He was grateful the sky was clear of clouds. In the distance, he spotted a large impressive black ship approaching him. His heart lifting, he dove back down into the ocean.

"That must be the 'Maria' as Captain Levi said. I remember the ship from yesterday" Levi thought excitedly.

Deep inside Eren was terrified. What if the plan failed? What if they didn't believe him? No… he had Levi's earring. This had to work, he believed in the Captain and he him to see him again. He expected Eren to complete his mission.

After another fifteen minutes, Eren swam underneath the Maria's dark stern and moved to the port side and resurfaced.

"Hello! Ahoy there! Please I need your help!" Eren called out, waving an arm frantically alerting one of the sailors with cropped blonde hair, his style similar to Levi's but much shorter.

Stunned Oluo Bozado looked over the banister and shouted, believing Eren to be a stranded sailor.

"Man overboard! Someone get the ropes!"

"No. You've made a mistake!" Eren made a graceful dive back into the water, displaying his magnificent streamline tail. However this only horrified the sailor above him.

"MERMAN! Beast of the deep!"

By now, many of the Captain's men left their posts and fixing the Captain's ship to see this bizarre spectacle. Deep inside, Eren was terrified at their angry, disgusted faces and their cries… but he promised Levi that he would bring them to the Captain.

"Please! Your Captain, Captain Levi is alive! Please let me speak to Miss Petra!"

Gunther raised a harpoon over his head, glaring at Eren.

"Don't listen to him! He's probably the one that killed the Captain! Scum of the sea"

"I'm not lying. He gave me his earring!" Eren said frantically, unclipping the earring from his ear and raising it for the men to see.

"Damn you! It's just a copy!"

Eren glared back. "If I did kill your Captain, I wouldn't be here now would I? Let me speak to Miss Petra"

"Screw that! Kill him!"

"WAIT! Oluo Bozado stop!" A strong feminine voice silenced the crowed of men. Eren watched silently as a young woman with shoulder length orange hair swung down from the rigging and onto the deck.

"Let me speak to this merman"

"But … first mate Petra…'

"NO BUTS! Let me deal with this"

Tying rope around her waist, she dove into the water to join him. Afraid, Eren backed away slightly but Petra followed.

"It's alright. I promise I won't hurt you"

Petra's voice was gentle and soft, coaxing him to come into the light.

"It's alright. Take my hand"

Petra extended a palm to Eren.

"How do I know your not armed?" Eren spat.

"I'm not armed. I promise you. It's alright, I won't let the men hurt you"

Eren edged closer to the young woman.

"…Are you Petra? Captain Levi's first mate?"

"I am. You are?"

"I'm Eren Jaeger. Captain Levi has ordered me to tell you he's alive. He was badly hurt but I managed to save him and stitch his wound. He was injured by Commodore Erwin Smith. He gave me this earring to help me prove he is alive. I've come to guide you to the cove where's he's expecting you"

He placed the golden earring onto Petra's palm and she examined it carefully. A smile lit her face when she realized Eren was telling the truth. She clipped the earring back to the young merman.

"The Captain gave it to you, so I'll expect he'll want it to remain on your ear"

"Men! This merman Eren Jaeger is telling the truth. This is Captain Levi's earring! We will follow this merman to Captain Levi's rendezvous"

The men looked at one another with uncertainty, not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure we can trust him? He needs to prove to us that he won't drown us" Oluo Bozado called out.

Petra bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

Eren frowned and turned around.

"Hold onto my neck and shoulders. I'll carry you. I'll show them I won't drown you. I'll keep my body above water so you can breathe"

Petra raised her eyebrows stunned.

"Are you sure? I won't be too heavy will I?"

"Everything is lighter in water. Cut the rope" Eren ordered.

Petra nodded.

"Men, Eren will lead us to the rendezvous. I'm going to swim on Eren's back"

"Are you insane Miss Petra?" Gunther called out aghast.

Petra smiled and with her knife, cut the rope. With slight uncertainty, she wrapped her slender arms around the merman's toned shoulders and neck.

Eren smiled.

"Hold on tightly. I'm a surprisingly fast swimmer. There will be times I might dive down for several seconds or so to get my bearings. Can you cope with holding your breath?"

"I can hold my breath up to two minutes max" Petra replied.

"Okay. If you do need breath, just tell me and I'll surface. Got it?"

"Yes"

Eren turned away and began to swim south. As he promised, Eren kept his head above the water for her to breathe. Their speed almost took her breath away. Never in her life had she moved as fast and as gracefully in the water… and she loved every second of it. He was faster than she thought, much faster than their ship. She needn't worry about hypothermia. Eren radiated an incredible amount of body warmth, which she welcomed happily.

After an hour of swimming Petra spotted the Utopia coast line.

"Eren that's Utopia!"

"I know. We're not going to Utopia!" Eren shouted back through the waves.

With the ship following close behind, Eren suddenly swerved to the left.

"Hold your breath for a bit, I need to check my bearings!" the merman said.

Petra nodded, inhaled deeply and shut her eyes tightly. Eren dove back down into the dark blue water. The sun had began to set the water considerably darker and colder. Petra shuddered when she reopened her eyes. The darkness that surrounded them was too open, too mysterious for her to handle. She was thankful when the resurfaced.

It was then Petra spotted a tiny secluded and hidden away cove at the west side of wall Trost. A lone figure stood in the middle of the white sand cove. It was Captain Levi.

"It's Captain Levi!"

Eren stopped briefly and waved to the Captain. Levi nodded his thanks and smiled. He knew Eren would not disappoint him.

Within moments, Eren swam to shallow water as the ship anchored itself a little way from the coast line.

Petra got up unsteadily, exhilarated from the swim. She ran to the Captain and gave him a sudden hug before moving away to salute him.

"It's good to see you're alright Captain Levi. We were worried. We thought we lost you"

"I'm happy to see you're alright too Miss Petra"

Eren hung back amongst the rocks, suddenly overcome with shyness and jealously seeing Captain Levi being kind to another. He completed his order. Maybe Levi no longer needed him now that he was back with his crew. Feeling hot tears, sting in the corner of his eyes he hid himself in the kelp and rock pools.

"The crew won't be long. They are on long boats to the shore as we speak"

"That's good to know… wait. Where is Eren?" Captain Levi said suddenly. Wasn't he in the water a moment ago.

Petra turned around astonished.

"He was just here. I have to thank him for his efforts. He's a remarkably brave and determined young merman"

"He is" Captain Levi said stoically, his calm demeanor not betraying his growing worry for him.

"Will you eat with your men?"

"Not tonight. I'm going to have an early night tonight. Unload the cargo. We will camp here for the night and I will tell you the plans tomorrow early morning"

"Yes sir"

"Now if you will excuse me"

Wandering away from the camp, Levi called out for Eren. Where in the world was he? Did he leave without saying goodbye? That was highly unlikely. It was Eren that wanted to see him again. He walked towards Eren's hiding spot.

"Eren where are you?"

Eren lay completely still underneath the heavy and cold kelp.

"Eren if you're out there why don't you come out? My men won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it. You're safe with me"

After a few more agonizing minutes, Eren slowly made himself visible from under the kelp. He was unable to look at the Captain. Ashamed of his jealously and his desire to feel needed by someone. He didn't say anything when the Captain began to remove stray ribbons of kelp that stuck to his body and untangled the rest from his tail.

"Can I ask why you were hiding in the kelp, brat?"

"I-I didn't want to be seen by your other men" Eren lied.

"They have already seen your face. They know you're a merman"

Eren blushed, completely cornered. He spoke in a soft pitying voice.

"… I… well… now that I've completed my mission, I guess you don't need me any more Captain Levi now that you're with your crew"

"What makes you say I no longer need you?"

"Well… I don't know… you have the company of others now. Miss Petra for example"

Levi raised an eyebrow then smiled softly.

"Are you jealous Eren Jaeger?"

"No!" Eren said too quickly for his own good.

Levi took a firm hold of his chin and forcefully pressed his mouth against Eren's for another passionate kiss.

"I have a new order for you brat. You are to stay by my side until the day comes when you want to leave me"

Eren nodded, feeling tears fall from his eyes.

"Yes sir"

Levi wiped away Eren's tears with his thumb.

"You failed part of your orders. Didn't I say you needed to be a better kisser when you returned?" Levi asked seductively, getting into the shallow bed of kelp hidden by tall rocks.

"Y-Yes sir"

"Well you obviously need practicing brat" he replied, pulling Eren onto his lap like the first time this morning.

Levi leant forward for another kiss their tongues caressing one another, crushing his body against Eren's. This kiss was far more dominant, overpowering and the merman could do nothing but submit to Levi. The Captain sucked on his lower lip, leaving small red bite marks in the process.

Eren gasped for breath once the kiss broke, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Breathe through your mouth idiot and close your eyes brat" Levi instructed.

"What?" Eren asked confused, breathless.

Levi sighed, exasperated.

"I said close them brat"

Gently, he bit onto Eren's right eyelid and closed it. He did the same with the left.

"Captain?"

"Shh… for once brat keep quiet"

He tenderly rubbed his forehead against Eren's. Feeling more comfortable at this familiar and loving gesture, the merman followed suit. Soon, their noses started to rub against each other and Levi began to trail soft kisses from his forehead all the way to the boy's left shoulder blade. Levi was completely mystified. What was he doing? Why was he being so tender and loving to Eren? Never in his life had he showed such affection to someone whom he had just met, let alone a different species from him. Nevertheless, his heart urged him to be compassionate to the boy, now shy and introverted from this closeness. The feeling was so strong he felt he could burst… not only that, he knew that the severe desire he felt for Eren at that moment could not be subdued. Levi frowned and sighed when he sensed that all too familiar burn in his nether regions… how was it that Eren could whet his sexual need so easily?

Slowly not to alarm the boy, he bit Eren's shoulder. Eren yelped and directed his gaze to the crescent shaped indentation that marked his shoulder. He trailed his fingertips down the boy's toned torso making him tremble. Levi traced the goose bumps on his skin and smiled.

"You're mine now Eren" Levi said softly, his silver grey eyes filled with desire.

Eren flushed and turned his gaze away from the Captain.

"We… we can't do this Captain"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? Is it because you and I are different species?"

Eren looked aghast at the notion.

"No! No! I…"

Eren looked down sheepish, his face red from excitement and desire.

"It's… it's not that. If we continue then I'll… I mean I've already … responded…" Eren stuttered, covering his lower abdomen with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked, gently taking hold of his two wrists so he could uncover whatever Eren was hiding.

"We… We are not so different. The merfolk and humans. We, uh… mate the same way as humans do, Captain". Eren explained, still ashamed of himself.

Stunned, Levi removed Eren's hands that covered his obvious need. Levi was flabbergasted at the organ revealed before him. It was the same as a human's. Levi nodded not wanting to embarrass the already humiliated merman further. He smiled tenderly and ran a calloused fingertip from the base to the tip.

Eren jerked at the sudden jolt of pleasure and gave a small shout. Levi clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh… quiet! If you scream then the men will know what we're doing"

Eren nodded weakly, trembling as he clung tightly to the Captain. He clenched his eyes shut when the Captain began to stroke him up and down his length. Levi grinned feeling satisfactory sort of pride well within him. He was happy he could make this boy feel like this.

"Feel good?"

Eren answered a muffled yes through Levi's hand.

"You're familiar with this aren't you? Judging by the cute expressions your making you know the feeling of pleasure" Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's shoulder with shame.

"It's alright. There is nothing to be ashamed of… but I'm afraid I can't hold back anymore"

Levi unbuttoned his own breeches to reveal his own obvious need for Eren and gently took a hold of both.

Eren gasped feeling another surge of pleasure throughout him. Although unfamiliar with this, the feeling of Levi's hot pulsating need against his made his mouth water.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Shh... You've touched yourself before haven't you? It's the same but both together. If you feel uncomfortable in any way or if you begin to hurt, I will stop. Do you understand Eren?" Levi stated gently.

Eren nodded, wanting to feel more of the enjoyable sensations he experienced.

"Since it's your first time I'll go slow… but I can't guarantee I can hold back for long" Levi said.

Levi began to slowly satisfy the both of them, moving his hand in a steady hypnotic rhythm. The pleasure they felt was torturous. Levi grunted, trying everything within his power to stop himself from crying out from the feelings they felt. For Eren, it was more difficult to control. Scared of alerting his men, Levi had to keep his hand over Eren's mouth to muffle his cries. All that could be heard was the sound of waves and muffled incomprehensible and incoherent cries.

"Mmmm"

"What was that Eren?" Levi asked gently in Eren's ear.

"I… I want more… please go faster Captain" Eren begged.

Levi complied Eren's wish, increasing the movement of his hands.

"I want you to say my name Eren… Do not call me Captain when we are alone. I want you to say my name" Levi whispered.

"Levi…"

"Say it again"

"Levi"

"Do you want more Eren?"

"I do Levi!" Eren cried.

It wasn't long before Eren and Levi began to feel that familiar need coiling deep within their abdomens, ready to burst. Eren gripped Levi's shoulders tightly, signaling he was close.

"Levi…if you don't stop, I'll-"

"Shh… I know Eren. It's alright. Go on and come" Levi replied kissing him.

Moments later Eren's body snapped, Levi following after. Eren let out a small cry his body stiffening when he felt that welcoming climax, the substance that he released trickled gently down Levi's chest and his own, dirtying them. Eren shook uncontrollably, gasping for air feeling wave after wave of tingling sensations travel throughout the rest of his body. Crystalline tears fell from his eyelids his body was coated with a thin layer of sweat. Once Levi caught his breath, he crushed Eren's shaking body to his slightly trembling one.

"It's alright. I've got you" Levi whispered.

What seemed like an eternity for Eren, Levi whispered sweet words of comfort until the sensations from his climax had ceased.

"I'm sorry. You're still inexperienced. That was too much for you to handle" Levi said apologetically.

Eren shook his head.

"No… it felt really good. Thank you Levi… thank you"

Eren's vision began to fade and darken from exhaustion. He shook his head, wanting to keep awake. He wanted the night to go on forever and stay in Levi's arms for the rest of his life.

"It's alright. Sleep. You're exhausted. You're still trembling from your release… sleep and be still" Levi soothed.

Eren's eyes welled with tears and he snuggled into the Captain's embrace. At last, his heavy eyelids close and he let himself fall into a blissful sleep. When Eren's breathing was soft and even, Levi buttoned his slightly stained and wet breeches, slipped off his overcoat and draped it over the sleeping boy. Careful not to wake him, he gave Eren one last kiss on his lips then carried him back to the camp and to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

_I think Eren was a little OCish - I mean, can Eren get jealous? O.o. Hope you liked the lemon. _

Evening Falls.


	14. Answers and Overwhelming Desire

_… Okay. More smut. Not regretting it but last one for a bit because I need to progress in the fan fiction… but a little more won't hurt! I mean Levi get's some answers on what Eren truly wants in his life and of course, he rewards him for that! Hope you like it._

* * *

_"That's it Eren. Just hold onto my arms. I won't let you fall" Levi ordered gently. A welcoming smile graced his face, his silver grey eyes lit with happiness and encouragement. _

_Eren tightly held onto the Captain's chiseled arms and looked down in astonishment, his heart lifting with joy. Instead of the beautiful fish like tail, two somewhat tanned legs and feet wobbled unsteadily as he took a few tentative steps in the wet gloppy sand. Eren relished the way the water ran against his toes, quickly chilling them. The boy wanted to cry with happiness, his chest bursting with joy. He was human. _

_Eren opened his mouth to laugh. Silence followed. Stunned he tried to call out to Levi but no sound formed from him, the words trapped. The boy panicked and releasing his grip around the older man's arms and clutched his throat, disbelief and horror washing over him. Helpless he clung to the older man in fright, not knowing what to do. _

_Levi wrapped his arms around the terrified boy no longer with a voice and stroked his hair. For some reason he knew why Eren had no voice._

_"We'll get your voice back Eren. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will get your voice back. I want to hear you sing again" Levi comforted. Eren cried. Not even a mutter uttered from his trembling mouth. _

Eren jolted upright, gasping. His head pounded terribly, sweat covered his entirety, throat parched. His body was screaming in pain for the need of water. Clutching his throat, he tentatively cleared his throat. He heaved a sigh of relief. He still had his voice. He forlornly looked at his tail that replaced the legs he so desired. How he longed to be human. Due to his impulsive and strong willed behavior, he grew up with a strange and powerful desire to explore the worlds beyond the sea. The idea of being forced into hiding because of folklore and myths was suffocating. He was a prince of his own kingdom. Despite being forbidden to wander or explore any realm above the surface, he broke protocol. The others deemed him lucky… but it was no better than being in a guilt cage. After meeting Captain Levi, he was thrown into a world of adventure, promise and responsibility. No, it was more than that. Eren now understood what it felt and meant to want someone, need and desire and love someone, to help in any way he could to ensure Levi's chance of happiness.

He knew deep within the depths of his soul, he wouldn't be able to stay with Levi. It wasn't because he was a Prince of his people but the union between a merman and human would inevitably end up in ruin. Either one of them would get hurt, most likely Levi. It would kill him if Levi ended up hurting because of him. Sacrifices would have to be made if he wanted to stay with the person he cared for.

Tearing his mind away from those painful facts, he took the time to observe his surroundings ignoring the severe nausea and dire need for water. The sides were covered with a rough looking canvas. He was in a triangular pitch tent of some sort. Everything was a shade of soft blue: the evidence of daybreak.

"What are you doing up so early, brat?"

Startled by presence next to him, he found Captain Levi lying casually on his back, his hands tucked underneath his head. In the dim lighting, Eren could just make out the usual scowl plastered across his face but the corners of his mouth turned up to the slightest smile, his grey eyes lit with mischief.

Eren looked away, feeling his cheeks burn.

"It's nothing Captain. I just had a nightmare. It… it's not important" Eren replied his throat and chest on fire.

Levi studied Eren's bent over posture. His keen sharp eyes noted his skin colour was an unusual pasty colour, beads of sweat formed across his forehead and brow. The vibrant tail had lost some of its brilliance and looked somewhat shriveled. His voice was scratchy but most of all, whenever Eren inhaled it was a laboured breath. He touched Eren's forearm and his eyebrows furrowed further into a disapproving and worried frown. His skin was a hot as fire. Eren needed water.

Without uttering a word, Levi sat up and grabbed a full water decanter at his feet. Unscrewing the lid and taking a small swig, he pressed his mouth against Eren's open, dry chapped one. By reflex, the merman swallowed gratefully. Although the water was stale and warm, it was heaven on his parched tongue and throat. Levi repeated this action four times until Eren signaled he had enough water. With the rest, he trickled the water on the boy's burning skin and tail, quickly cooling him down and restoring the vibrant shine to his tail. Levi then used his own cravat to wipe away the excess perspiration and water that was left on Eren's skin.

Slowly and gently, he rubbed away the drops of sweat that hung Eren's forehead, constantly rotating his fingers in an almost hypnotic rhythm and never missing an area unnoticed. The method was almost too practical for a pirate and Eren had to hold back a laugh at Levi's close attention to detail when he was cleaning his body. Throughout this, the two did not interact with one another and the tent gradually grew lighter as the sun began to rise. They both felt there was no need to. Levi's touches and affectionate gestures was enough to rid any awkwardness between them.

"I'll have to fill a tub of water for you and put it in my quarters" Levi observed, cleaning the last bit of moisture on Eren's left hand.

"Thank you Captain Levi" Eren said once Levi finished.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Eren asked, embarrassed and not wanting to remember his dream.

"I'm curious. It's good to let things off your chest. Besides I can't have you wearing the pathetic look on your face" Levi said casually crossing his arms.

Eren somehow had grown used to Levi's brusqueness and curt behaviour. Although his comments were rude, the merman felt an undeniable amount of warmth and comfort in his words. Levi was generally worried about him and didn't want to see him looking downhearted.

"I dreamed I was human… You were teaching me how to walk" Eren said finally after a few minutes of silence.

Levi hid his shock. Could the merfolk become human? He didn't think that was possible. Then again anything was possible considering his partner was a mythical creature.

"Well that doesn't sound like a nightmare to me" Levi replied.

"That part wasn't the frightening bit" Eren said.

The merman's face darkened and his turquoise eyes were fearful.

"I lost my voice and I felt so helpless. In my dream you said you'd help me get my voice back. I couldn't speak… I couldn't sing for you"

Eren clutched his throat as if he was afraid his voice would leave him right there. Levi touched the boy's hair to comfort him and this made him relax a little.

"I get the impression there's more behind this dream" Levi queried.

Eren nodded.

"The… my people that is believe the union… between… between a man and merfolk is a forbidden liaison. It's taboo. What we did last night-"

"You did not like it?"

"No! It's not that Captain Levi. It's… if anyone were to find out, someone would get hurt. They will hunt and kill you. I don't care about banishment… being a Prince of Shinganshina seas is nothing but a cage. I do care about the people I care for. It will kill me if you get hurt Captain Levi!"

Levi's face was expressionless but deep within him, he felt touched at this boy's sincerity and compassion for him.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Eren?"

Eren nodded quickly, feeling a large weight lift off his chest.

"There are ways for a merman to become human… but like the union between man and merman, it also is prohibited, even if you are exiled"

Levi drew closer and pulled the boy close to him, his chin resting against Eren's head.

"Yes? Keep going?"

"Through trade, magic… whatever you call it, the dark and powerful magic… but it comes with package. In exchange for the thing you desire most, in my case become human, I'd have to sacrifice something of mine. These deals only last for a brief period of time. If the deal has not been finalized and made properly, I sell my soul to whatever demon I bargained. The idiotic thing is the fact I know I would do it just to be with you"

"You would go to such stupid and obscene lengths just to be by my side"

Eren nodded.

"Yes" his aquamarine eyes glimmered with truth.

"If this is true then I also forbid you to do the extreme, just to be with me"

Eren looked up at Levi stunned.

"But Captain-"

Levi kissed him and pressed his forehead against Eren's.

"I'm touched and honoured that you care for me that much to go through such lengths… but you getting hurt in the process is out of the question. Do you understand Eren"

Eren felt the will within him begin to break.

"I understand sir"

"Good… now it's still pretty early" Levi's eyes suddenly darkened seductively alarming the merman. The boy became even more disconcerted when the older man began to trail soft kisses down the boy's chest.

"Sir?"

Eren was starting to feel flustered again. He winced and trembled slightly when Levi teased his nipple with his calloused fingertips until it hardened at his touch. Levi flashed a grin when he saw Eren's face beginning to flush so for further fun, he sucked the other.

The boy's body jerked and he clamped a hand over his mouth when Levi bit a little harder than he anticipated. Did the Captain enjoy teasing and playing with his body that much?

"C-Captain Levi what are-"

"Shh. Did I saw you could speak, brat?" Levi said through his ministrations.

He slowly made his way down his torso.

'It should be here' Levi thought, searching for something. He trailed his index finger slowly downwards, tracing the silver scales with curiosity. He smiled with deep pride satisfaction when he managed to coax the 'need' he wanted to see. Levi traced Eren's pulsating need already dripping with a white sticky substance.

"My, my… already? We need to work on your stamina"

Levi teasingly blew on him. Eren let out a muffled moan. It was like a sweet caress against his skin. His eyes clenched shut when Levi suddenly dragged his tongue from the base to the head, savouring the salty tang of his lover. Eren bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming with pleasure. Levi's tongue felt so good against him… it was heaven.

"Do you want more Eren?"

Eren nodded weakly, completely at Levi's mercy.

"Well then, your wish is my command"

Levi took him in his mouth, holding Eren's hips down to keep him from moving. Eren shuddered, gasping trying his best to contain his jerking body. His mouth felt exquisite, hot and Levi showed no signs stopping from pleasuring him. Levi sucked, swirling his tongue around him, sometimes giving him long languishing strokes and other times, quick flicks of the tongue. Eren bent over, gripping Levi's dark hair in his fingers. It felt so good.

Levi let go but not without moving one of his hands up and down Eren's length.

"It feels good right" Levi said, licking his lips seductively.

"Yes"

He continued his ministrations but it wasn't long before Eren knew he was close. Eren clutched his hair tighter, shuddering harder.

Levi paused.

"Hmm… already?"

"W-wait… Levi… I can't! I'm coming…" Eren exclaimed, the feeling coiling tighter.

"It's alright. Go on" Levi smiled then proceeded once more.

Only a few seconds later, Eren reached that climax his body craved. His body shook all over and he let himself release inside of his partner's mouth. Levi swallowed the salty white substance from Eren's orgasm greedily, thick and warm. Some dribbled down his chin. Eren had released a large amount.

Levi wiped his mouth a broad but tender smile crossing his face. Eren sat unsteadily, trembling looking at his Captain through hazy lidded eyes. Levi kissed him gently and held him tightly.

"Eren. You're perfect the way you are. I don't want you to do anything reckless for my sake… do you understand me?"

Eren nodded tiredly.

"What's this? Already worn out? The day's just started" Levi whispered gentle in Eren's ear.

Eren rested his head onto Levi's shoulder and merely smiled in return.

* * *

_I really need to push the story forward… no more smut! I have to control myself! X3_

_Love Evening Falls_


	15. A Merman's Anguish

_I am the epitome of evil. OH GOD THE ANGST! I'm sorry… I have to move this story forward. Don't worry, they'll be back together soon. I PROMISE! I would say enjoy this chapter but I think it's best to say, get tissues… you're in for a roller coaster of feels._

* * *

_"Captain, why the boy?"_

_Levi stood silently at the sleeping boy before him, breathing even and a smile gracing his lips from pleasant dreams._

_"I don't know… maybe I'm just afraid of being alone"_

_Petra was silent observing the Captain's unfamiliar soft and tender gaze directed towards the boy. She had never seen him like this, expressing such love and care towards a person before._

_"You care about Eren don't you Captain?" Petra asked, placing an understanding and comforting hand on the Levi's shoulder. _

_Levi didn't answer but Petra didn't need him to. Just by looking at his face she knew the answer._

_"If you care about the boy, wouldn't it be best to leave him here for his own safety?"_

_Levi knew this was true. Keeping Eren with him would only lead to the boy getting hurt whether it be physically or emotionally. The Captain sighed and pressed his forehead against Eren's._

_"Yes… it's best for Eren to stay here with his family. Being with a degenerate and cutthroat like me would only endanger Eren's life. I know this boy's personality. He will do anything for me and he will do something reckless for my sake. I can't have him do that"_

_Petra looked at Eren sadly._

_"The poor boy will get his heart broken. You've always been a heartbreaker Captain"_

_Levi flashed Petra a rueful smile._

_"I'm well aware of that Petra. We'll let him sleep for now"_

_Touching Eren's hair one last time, the couple left the merman to sleep._

Two days later, on board the Maria safe in the Captain's cabin, Eren splashed his tail apprehensively in the large circular wooden tub filled with cool salt water that had been provided for him by Levi's subordinates. Extremely thankful that Levi had given him such a valuable necessity, he nevertheless felt an incredible amount of uneasiness not being by the Captain's side. Alone in the dimly lit cabin, Eren could do nothing but sit quietly or observe the various shining brass nautical equipment and treasures he collected from Levi's previous voyages that were displayed neatly on shelves lining against the cabin walls.

Turning his gaze to the open portholes and looking through the one of the many gateways of the world outside, the boy watched the white streamline bodies of sea gulls glide gracefully their cries permeating the silent din. Eren exhaled an agitated sigh he didn't realize he had been holding and submerged himself in the cool water, staring into the decorated ceiling. Raising his right hand above the water, he wanted to touch those whimsical delicate floral patterns of wisteria blossoms and honey suckle painted in gold and lilac blue. Instead, he traced the air, following the curves and willowing motifs at a leisurely pace his mind racing with worrisome thoughts.

The merman let his hand drop, resting it on his stomach and looked at his tail forlornly remembering Levi's words how he was perfect the way he was. Here he lying here doing nothing for the person he cared for. He felt more of a liability, holding his Captain back. If only he were human, maybe things would be different. He knew how to fight. Merman were taught similar skills in offense strength in both the sword and spear but his fighting talent would mean nothing on land.

Eren thought of his Captain. He was probably briefing his men about the final stand and battle, ordering them to scout and rally all the free and exiled men to fight alongside him for glory and honour. He was completely envious. He then thought of his sister Mikasa and Armin and groaned with guilt. Mikasa would be worried sick about him. His constant disappearances would certainly arouse suspicion amongst his people and if they ever found out about his romantic affair with Levi, they would kill the one he loved before his very eyes. A cold shudder ran down his spine at his grim depiction of his fate. Unless he sacrificed something, their possibility for happiness was slim.

A soft squeak of the Cabin door opening alerted the merman. He peeked from the side of the wooden tub and watched Levi enter holding a tray of food. Eren licked his lips hungrily when the smell of fresh crab-meat and white bread lay on a tray. Levi placed it next to him on the floor.

"Here. I suspect your hungry brat… but make sure you don't get crumbs and crab in the tub". Levi ordered reclining on his bed.

"Thank you Captain Levi" Eren said chewing the crab-meat and bread, filling his empty stomach.

Eren watched Levi polish his pistols until the dull brass gleamed in the feeble lighting.

"Did you talk to your men?"

"I did Eren. They understand their duties. We are sailing to Utopia again to gather a few supplies before we start rallying our own troups"

"Will you see the Commodore?"

Levi shook his head.

"As much as I want to stick a dagger right through his head I will not. We have made an agreement and it is sealed by blood. Due to code, I cannot break it" Levi replied casually but his eyes darkening with hatred at the thought of the Commodore.

There was a brief silence between them. Levi spoke softly.

"Eren… I don't think you should accompany me on my voyages. You will only end up getting hurt" Levi spoke in a low, hollow voice.

Eren sat stunned. Did he hear correctly? The food that he had previously eaten earlier suddenly churned in his stomach, his mouth tasting sour.

"No. I'll stay with you!" Eren said adamantly.

Levi gave him a sharp look.

"Eren. I'm saying this for your own safety. I live a very dangerous life… and I don't want you involved"

Eren cocked his head to one side in confusion, feeling extremely cold.

"What are you saying? I can fight!"

"It's not that Eren. There is a possibility I may not come out of this battle alive... and I don't want you to have to go through that emotional pain… nor do I want to see you die on the battle field" Levi said.

"But didn't you say that you wanted me to be by your side?" Eren said, feeling hot tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I have a new order for you brat. Stay away from me" Levi stated coldly.

Eren felt his entire world collapse around him, turning into a black hole. The air was suppressing, ice cold and his heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his very own rib cage. Eren felt the tears of desolation begin to fall, realizing he was a burden to Levi all along. He could do nothing to help him.

"You don't want me?"

"No. Leave and go back to Shinganshina"

Levi's eyes were obsidian black, frigid and hard. He really meant it.

Eren nodded, an uncomfortable lump stuck in his throat making it very difficult for him to breathe. He sighed, accepting Levi's words.

"Very well. I will follow your orders Captain Levi"

Levi turned his face away from the boy.

"I… I am not your Captain"

Levi stood alone at the helm, numb and frozen devoid of all feeling as he watched Eren swim away into the horizon. He could never forget that boy's heartbroken face. No it was more than that. It was the look of disappointment towards the one he loved. Regret surged through the Captain's veins and he wished with all his heart that he could take back the hurtful words he said to Eren. When Eren left, it felt as if all emotion of love, deep affection and tenderness had gone with him. Now he was left with a cold, empty hole deep within his soul… something Eren had mended when they had first met. Letting him go, was for his own good. Eren was a merman, meant to roam free and live life happily. He didn't want to keep Eren hidden in his cabin locked from a world. It was the same as keeping an animal in a cage. Eren was a true prince of the seas. The sea was his realm and he had every right to govern and rule over such a large territory. It wasn't right to keep him from his people. As much as he wanted Eren by his side, he knew deep down the boy would do something reckless for him. He had thought long and hard about the forbidden relationship they had together. If that were true, then it was best for Levi to let him go, no matter how hard he hurt him it was for Eren. For many years, Levi had forgotten how to treasure the most important thing. Now he had lost it. It was gone forever. He would ever see Eren again.

"Forgive me Eren… forgive me" Levi said softly. He felt something warm and wet trickle down his cheeks. He touched the strange wetness that fell from his eyes and saw his fingertips coated with tears.

Levi smiled tenderly.

"You've changed me Eren Jaeger. Thank you"

At the edge of the Utopian wall, a lonesome merman sat forlornly on a kelp covered rock. The day was unusually cold, a thick white mist hung low and heavy on the destroyed harbour making everything damp. The pungent smell of mildew filled the merman's nostrils.

His heart broken, filled with sorrow and lonely than before, Eren wished with all his might that this loneliness was a dream, a nightmare. He wanted to wake up in shock then be comforted by Levi, feeling his tender kisses caress his skin and then make love to him. For the past few days, he had seen the world in a new light. His life had a new meaning… and now he had nothing. He would never see Levi again.

Eren let out an ear-splitting wail of despair, filling the silence and not caring if anyone heard him. He cried for what he had lost and the fact he would never have it ever again, clutching the golden earring that Levi gave him. The only thing left of him. His memories of Levi tormented him, his face, voice, touches… everything about Levi tore his very soul. What went wrong? They were so happy together.

Subconsciously, the boy began to sing. For the first time in his life, he began to sing not from happiness but from a sadness and hurt that was impossible to mend. His voice echoed, carrying over wall Trost and through the thick mist the desolate crooning alerting the attention of the guards on duty. The eerie and despondent voice was so penetrating, every naval private had faltered from his, duty enraptured by this magical tenor voice.

The Commodore Erwin Smith happened to be on duty at the time, surveying the open water dreading for what was to come but were interrupted by that haunting voice. Never in his life had he heard anything so beautiful yet so evocative. It stirred his very soul and very soon, his eyes had filled with tears. Inside him surged every foreboding emotion within him, screaming to be let out and heard to the world. Anguish and pain tore at him like claws his body shook from the reaction, scaring him.

Gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself together he tried to block his ears with his gloved hands. Whoever was singing this lullaby had to be some evil sea spirit wanting to devour on his tormented soul… but what a voice. It was that powerful enough to stir such emotions of turmoil within him. This dark sorcery was enough to tear a man like him into two. If only he had such power, he could use it against a monster like Captain Levi, a man who never felt emotion. To be overwhelmed by every desire and feeling known to man would surely weaken him… but he had other things to worry about. His men were absolutely besotted with this voice.

"Commodore Smith was the hell is that?" Commodore Dietrich shouted over the hypnotic voice.

"I have no idea. Scout the area. We don't want men jumping from the Wall and falling to their deaths! This has to be the work of sirens" Erwin replied, blocking his ears more tightly.

The Commodore peered through the telescope with his companion.

"Drat this weather. I can't see a bloody thing!" Dietrich cried out aggravated.

"This is a bad omen. A very bad omen…" a private muttered under his breath before crossing himself.

"Keep quiet man. Don't talk like that, you'll set the others off!" Dietrich said harshly, clouting the boy in the back of the head.

Erwin surveyed the large drop at the bottom of the wall, seeing the blue-black waves that crashed every few seconds into the stone. It was then he saw a lone figure sitting on one of the large granite boulders, supporting the Wall's massive structure. Erwin nearly dropped his telescope with utter disbelief, feeling his heart thump painfully against his rib cage when he discovered the source of haunting lullaby that hung in the air like a disease.

"MERMAN!" Erwin shouted alerting his men.

Dietrich looked at him incredulously.

"Not you too Smith!"

"Look down there!" He passed the telescope to Dietrich. Dietrich paled when he found out Erwin's claims were true.

"They exist. They truly exist!"

Erwin looked through the telescope once more and his eyes widened further. The merman was very young, no more than a youth and he was incredibly handsome. However, he had never seen such a creature in emotional torment or pain before. His eyes were red from crying, his arms clutched around him as if he were cold. Erwin peered closer and saw he was holding something in his hands. Adjusting his telescope further, he saw the boy was holding a golden earring with a single ruby stud. Erwin choked a breath.

There was only one man he knew who wore a golden earring with a ruby gem inlaid into it. That was Captain Levi. Erwin remembered the conversation and the truce he held with the Captain and he noted that one earring was missing from his earlobe ... there it was, clutched in that young merman's hand, crying from loss.

Erwin felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, beginning to grasp the situation at hand. Plans began to form within his brain… maybe God was smiling down on him after all.

"Commodore Dietrich?"

"Yes Commodore Smith?"

"Get that merman… bring him to me. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him"

Dietrich looked at Erwin as if he swallowed a toffee apple in one go.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"DO IT! We're wasting time!" Erwin roared.

Stunned at the outburst, Dietrich merely nodded and saluted.

"Yes sir. It will be done"

"Don't hurt him in any way. I just want to question him"

"Yes sir"

* * *

_More angst, action and drama begins once again… oh god my heart tore in two when I wrote this chapter. In the process of writing the next one. I warn you, Eren is going to do something very reckless just so he could be with Levi in the next Chapter. So I suggest you buy more tissues. _

_Love,_

_Evening Falls_


	16. Deadly Bargains

_Since I hate angst and anything that makes me cry buckets of tears, here is another chapter just to keep the story going and so I can get my OTP back together as soon as possible. More drama and action and make sure you have a tissue box around your proximity just in case. Little introduction over. On with the story!_

* * *

_**Previously:**__ (God this is turning into a film series - wouldn't that be awesome)_

_"Commodore Dietrich?"_

_"Yes Commodore Smith?"_

_"Get that merman… bring him to me. I have a few questions I'd like to ask him"_

_Dietrich looked at Erwin as if he swallowed a toffee apple in one go._

_"Are you out of your mind?"_

_"DO IT! We're wasting time!" Erwin roared._

_Stunned at the outburst, Dietrich merely nodded and saluted._

_"Yes sir. It will be done"_

_"Don't hurt him in any way. I just want to question him"_

_"Yes sir"_

* * *

Commodore Ian Dietrich signalled his men to keep quiet in the gnat (long boat) Under the cover of the thick dreary fog, Dietrich prayed catching this merman in his inconsolable state would be easy. At the bottom of the gnat lay a large green rope fishing net, strong and thick when the time came to catch the mysterious creature. In truth, Commodore Dietrich was terrified although he did not show it. His palms had blanched white, sweating profusely. He had always thought the menfolk were nothing but legends, stories from fairytales… myths he grew up with from his many days from being at sea. They were all true… What if they were much more powerful than humans? What was Erwin Smith trying to achieve? Didn't he hear that haunting and alluring lullaby from that merman earlier? It almost made him fall from Wall Trost and tumble into the icy black depths of the sea below their feet.

"Commodore sir, we're approaching the rock"

Dietrich nodded. He wanted his men to attack and catch the merman behind.

"Alright men. Ready on my signal" Dietrich said, eyeing the figure before him.

Eren sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears that had trickled down his tanned face. He had thought of throwing away the earring so he would never remind him of Levi but the happy memories and this gift were too precious for him to discard. He clicked it back in his own ear forlornly. It was then the boy sensed a foreboding presence. It made his skin crawl and he peered through the fog but he could see nothing. Suddenly a large splash of water made him spin around in fright and cried out when he found the eyes of humans on him.

"YOU FOOL! Quick don't let that merman escape!" Dietrich screamed.

Panicking, Eren swiftly dove back into the dark icy water.

"Cast the net now!" Ditrich ordered.

With ease, his men threw out the large square metre fishing net, landing on the water with a large splash where Eren dove into the water. In the darkness, Eren screamed in horror when he suddenly felt the weight of heavy rope burn and chafe his skin. He thrashed and fought but the more he struggled, the tighter the net seemed to become, his tail entangling in the net.

"Levi help me!" Eren screamed, knowing that Levi would not come.

With some effort, Dietrich's men heaved the tugged on the green fishing net and managed to pull the still thrashing and struggling young merman into their longboat. Through the fishing net, Eren stared fearfully at the glares and looks of scrutiny before him. He raised his arms above his head, covering his eyes so he would not see them.

"Please… just let me go! Please I beg you!"

Dietrich was shocked how this creature could speak the english tongue but what hurt him more was how helpless this creature of the sea was. To him, it looked like an ordinary youth going through deep emotional trauma.

"Men get back. I'll see to this"

Dietrich firmly took hold of the boy's arms.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let my men hurt you" Dietrich said desperately trying to calm Eren down.

"That's what you say. You humans are nothing but liars!" Eren cried out in agony.

"We won't hurt you!" Dietrich said again.

Eren thrashed out and managed to free his tail and lashed out at one of Dietrich's men, breaking his arm and enraging his fellow privates. They held him down tightly, further terrifying the boy.

"Commodore he needs to be sedated!"

Dietrich grit his teeth.

"Alright… Private Hodge, the syringe"

One of the private's handed Dietrich a small syringe filled with a white fluid.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but you give me no other choice"

Eren gasped in pain when he felt a surging pressure in his left arm. Suddenly, everything around him began to spin, the faces elongating and fading into a world that lacked colour. The faces of Dietrich's men and Dietrich grew dark as did the sky above him. Eren's chest burnt with a prickly tingling and his body felt heavy. Eren felt more tears well in his eyes. The only word that left his mouth was the name of his lover before he surrendered to the darkness.

Eren groaned, his head was pounding with a dull ache, causing dizzy spells. His body was a leaden weight and nausea gripped him and it took him every fibre of his being not to be sick. His body trembling, he unsteadily lifted himself up from the damp, frigid cobblestones. His eyesight moving into and out the darkness, he did his best to survey his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of isolated prison cell. Solid walls of black granite enclosed him. The only source of light was a tiny wind in the top right hand corner of the middle wall.

"Where am I?" Eren asked out loud, his voice echoing.

"You're in the Utopian navy prison quarters" a clear and unfriendly voice answered him.

Startled, Eren followed the voice. He wanted to cower back into the shadows when he found his captor was none other than Levi's nemesis, Commodore Erwin Smith. He bared his sharp canine teeth, turquoise eyes feral and animalistic, filled with hatred towards the man who had wounded the person he loved. The Commodore sat cross legged on a stool in front of Eren's cell, his ice blue eyes fixed on Eren with keen interest. If it weren't for the black iron grate in front of him, Eren would have ripped Erwin's throat.

"So you're Levi's lover I'm assuming. How surprising he would have a romantic relationship with a merman… well it just goes to prove he truly is an animal in the guise of a human. It's only natural" Erwin goaded.

Eren snarled but could do nothing, his head spinning from the drug still present in his system.

"If you hurt him!" Eren spat.

"Relax boy. I've only brought you here so we can discuss a few things… and to make a bargain. If you agree with our terms, then I'll let you go" Erwin said in a unfeeling and professional voice. It was all tactics and business with him.

"And what if I don't?" Eren replied, his aquamarine eyes sparking with anger.

Erwin smiled sadistically.

"Let's just say your friend Levi will earn more than a few lashes to the back. I'll make sure he's hung, drawn and quartered before your very eyes? Do you understand where I'm going?"

Eren was horrified at the prospect of the person he loved going through such undeserved torture. Yes he did bad things, but he was still a man. No one deserved that punishment, even if you were a monster. It would kill him.

"Alright! Alright… what do you want from me?" Eren said frantically, giving into his threats not wanting to see Levi in pain.

"What I want?"

Erwin leant forward on his stool.

"What I want boy is your voice"

Eren's eyes widened then clutched his throat, that horrible nightmare crashing in on him.

"My… my voice. But how can I-"

"My men and I heard you sing. Your voice is a truly powerfully thing. It unleashed so many hidden emotions and anguish inside of me. I want your voice, all your merman abilities and give them to me… they will be my ultimate weapon for the benefit of the Utopian navy"

"But… but you can't! Controlling a merman's talent and his abilities… it will lead to consequences. Even you won't be able to control them! If you take them-"

"Very well. I'll make sure Levi is slit from naval to nose, his liver burning before his very own eyes-… No not only that, I'll make sure every person you love, you cherish suffers the same punishment" Erwin brushed off.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it! Please don't hurt him!"

"Here's my deal. Give me your voice, I don't care how you obtain it in exchange for your Captain's safety and life. Take it or leave it?"

Eren shivered and cried out in desperation. He felt so utterly useless and helpless… but he would never betray Levi, even if it meant sacrificing his merman abilities and voice. At least the one he loved will be safe. Tears of utter hatred and anger streamed down his face. He was over wrought.

"I'll do it… but how can I know you're not lying to me?" Eren asked skeptically.

Erwin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Taking a small knife from his pocket, he made a small cut on his palm.

"See, blood truce. Now you do it"

Glaring at the Commodore but filled with a determination to keep his Captain safe, Eren roughly bit into his own palm wincing at the pain. (NO HE'S NOT TURNING INTO A TITAN!) Blood immediately flowed from the small bite wound. Resentfully, he shook the Captain's hand through the bars.

Erwin smiled, satisfied with the results.

"You give me your voice and abilities Eren and I promise to not lay a finger on him. Deal?"

Eren's scowl darkened, feeling only contempt and extreme loathing for the man in front of him.

"Deal. I expect you to keep your word Commodore Smith"

Erwin grinned malevolently.

"Oh I intend to my boy. I intend to"

In the depths of Shiganshina, realm of the menfolk, a beautiful young mermaid darted frantically through the kelp in search of her brother, Eren Jeager. Mikasa Ackerman, adopted sister of Eren Jaeger was a pretty girl with black shoulder length hair, soft dark brown eyes filled with worry for her lost brother, clear pale skin and a perfect oval face. Extremely slender and streamline in stature and build, she swam with ease through the current. Her brother Eren Jaeger had gone for more than three days. Ever since she had discovered his growing attachment and romance with a human, the young merman had grown more distant and herself, more protective and devoted. She had qualms or doubts of him falling in love with the same gender. If he wanted to be with a man, then so be it… but a human was an entirely different story. So far she had kept Eren's love affair a secret from her people. As blood royal and heir to the Shiganshina throne, she had sought to rule fairly and wisely. Now her people grew suspicious of Eren's mysterious disappearances to the surface. Her wanted to banish him, or worse kill him. She had to warn him that he was no longer safe in this realm. He needed to be with Captain Levi and away from the water… to keep safe until the heat had died down.

"Do you see him Armin?" Mikasa called to her male companion.

Armin shook his head.

"No. If he enters our kingdom, he's as good as dead. He must not enter our borders" Armin replied.

Mikasa swore softly and continued searching through the kelp. In the distance she spotted a lone merman approach her. THe unmistakable aquamarine eyes looked back at her joyfully, full of relief. Her heart lifted. Eren had returned.

"Eren! You're safe"

She swam quickly and welcomed the embrace he offered her, Armin following close behind.

She gripped her brothers hands tightly, her voice trembling.

"You can't stay here Eren. I've come to warn you… our people are threatening to kill you if you don't accept exile. They're suspicious of your travels to the surface. You have to get back to Captain Levi!" Mikasa said urgently.

She was surprised when Eren's face became crestfallen.

"What's wrong? What happened Eren?"

Eren shook his feelings of loneliness. His eyes flashing with determination and fear he explained what happened a few hours ago. Being captured by the Navy's men and threatening to torture and murder every person he cared for if he did not surrender his voice and his merman abilities to Erwin. Mikasa listened, completely dumbstruck, her brown eyes wide with fright.

Alarmed she tightened her grip around Eren's hands.

"Doesn't that man know the consequences and the occurrences that will happen if he tries to tamper with nature itself? It's not to be! Why do you have to sacrifice yourself? You don't have to go so far!"

Eren sighed and rested his hands on his sister's and his friend's shoulders.

"I know… but I have no choice. Sacrifice one in exchange for the lives of others. Its how the world goes in this day and age… and I'm resigned with my answer. Please don't give me the pleasure of seeing your bodies burned in front of my eyes. I can't go back home. I'm a good a dead. I have to sacrifice my abilities and become an ordinary human. Maybe I can be with Levi that way"

Armin let out a string of queries why he should not go ahead with his plan but Eren paid more attention to his sister's silence. Her head bent low, her hair dancing in the water, Mikasa did her best to try to cover her anguish and desolation of losing her brother all because of a naval officer's desire for conquest and power.

Eren hugged his sister tightly.

"Please… Mikasa I have to do this"

Mikasa hugged her brother tightly and lovingly kissed his forehead.

"Bless you Eren Jaeger. No matter what decisions you choose, I will always follow and do my best to help you. You do this for your kingdom and for the people you love… a true prince of Shiganshina" Mikasa said, her heart brimming with love and pride for her brother.

Eren pouted playfully but his heart hurting more than ever.

Mikasa took his and Armin's hands.

"Come. Let us go to Sea Witch and Mage Hanji. She will know what to do"

"Sea Witch Hanji? Isn't she exiled though?"

"She is still our ally and friend. Just so you know, you will always be my brother, even when you become human and leave this cage of a life" Mikasa explained gently.

Eren tightened his grip on his sister's hands knowing the battle was not far away. If he didn't make it out alive, this would probably the last time he would see his sister and his best friend ever again.

* * *

_Ooooohhh! Suspense! There's a lot more to come_


	17. To Be Human

_I'm writing up a storm here. I want to try and write as much as I can. Am I that desperate to get Levi and Eren back together? I must be… If you want to keep your tissues with you, that's fine. :)_

* * *

The ocean always seemed so mysteriously dark and threatening at night, even for mermen like Eren himself. By the time Mikasa, Armin and himself entered the barren wastelands of Shiganshina he wanted to turn around, to not go through such an ordeal and just wake up from this terrible nightmare he was in. But courage urged him on, through those towering pinnacles of sharp jagged underwater mountains. Armin held Mikasa's hand tightly and Eren too, was unable to let go go her hand. Mikasa faced forward, her eyes shining with fierce determination and loyalty for her brother's cause. She would help in no matter what fate threw at her.

The trio soon came to a large and sinister looking cave, concealed in the shadows of two under sea mountains.

"In here" Mikasa said, the two following her into the darkness.

"Mistress Hanji? Are you in here?" Mikasa called out into the expanse of jet black, her echo ringing loudly through Eren's ears.

"Princess Mikasa, is that you?"

Out of the darkness emerged an androgynous mermaid with a powerful and elegant tail of a black mako shark. Distinctive circular lines were marked around her eyes giving the impression she wore spectacles. She was once a prosperous mermaid, head researcher of their archives as well as head sorceress in Shiganshina. During her time of banishment due to her intrigues and explorations of the outside world, she was sentenced for a lifetime of banishment in the wastes. It had been two years since they last met. Already, the darkness and isolation had aged the explorer and researcher considerably, shadows hung heavily on her face, lines creasing the woman's forehead. However, her face lit up in a bright smile when she discovered her guests.

She hug the trio tightly.

"How good it is too see you three again. I've missed you so! My you three have grown" Hanji said joyfully.

"Hanji… we're not here to celebrate. Eren is in trouble" Mikasa stated sadly, getting to the point.

Hanji's smiling face left her when she studied Eren's despondent and lost expression. She nodded grimly.

"Come inside before you three are seen. Who knows, someone might have followed you here"

The three looked at one another and followed their elder in the depths of the darkness warily. After two minutes, they found themselves in a smaller cave, brightly lit by a glowing blue orb and considerably warmer. The cave walls were lined with pieces of parchment of spells, alchemy symbols and other treasures from the world above. Above them was a tunnel, cut through the cave leading all the way to the surface. Eren smiled when he saw the moon was full and white, casting an ethereal glow through the light shaft.

Hanji sealed the door behind them.

"There. That should do it. Tell me why you've come children"

"It's Eren. He's in love with a man from the world above but that man is at war with another. Those two plan to fight one last time for honour. It will be the ultimate battle between them. However, Eren has been threatened by his lover's enemy, Commodore Erwin Smith"

Hanji frowned.

"What does he want?"

Eren bent his head.

"My voice and merman's abilities in exchange for the safety for Levi and the people I care for" Eren said softly.

Hanji gasped horrified.

"You mean to tell me, you have bargained with one of the most ruthless men of the Northern borders? How could you Eren?"

"I do this for the person I love and for my friends and family. I've been banished from my own kingdom so I'm as good as dead. The Commodore will see every person I love is tortured before my very eyes. I don't want that. I've already decided"

Hanji gently took a hold of her prince's shoulders and looked into his forlorn turquoise eyes.

"Eren, as noble as it sounds this will only lead to further pain. Commodore Smith is a devil. I have seen what the men above are capable of. They know no mercy"

"The man who I love has changed. He too was once a man so blood thirsty, cold… lacked feeling from what I've heard from his crew. I have changed him. Commodore Smith knows no love or tenderness. He is different from Captain Levi"

"Once the Commodore has your gifts he will become a monster, an unstoppable juggernaut. He will become a hybrid, a creature that God himself wouldn't consider part of nature. He will not honour your truce Eren"

"Even so I've made up my mind. Please Hanji. I know you can make me human. I sacrifice my voice and merman abilities… please. I have to do this!" Eren cried.

"My poor child the only things you will have left are your skin and bones!"

Eren smiled softly.

"And I have a love, an unstoppable love that even God and nature can't shake"

Hanji was lost for words. She hugged the younger merman tightly in her arms. He had grown so much the past few years. He had become a man of integrity and promise. Eren was determined and she knew his personality. Fiesty, impulsive and hotheaded but extremely loyal holding a strong sense of honour and honesty. She would help him and when the time came when he needed her guidance, she would be there no matter what.

She looked at Mikasa and Armin.

"You two, protect him with all your might. That's all I'm asking" She ordered.

The two nodded.

Taking Eren's hand, she lead him to the west side of the room.

"When you become human, you will lose the ability to breathe underwater. Of course you should know that by now"

Eren nodded at this weak way to lighten the mood.

Hanji pointed up to the skylight.

"That is the only direct way to the surface. It should fit all three of you. It's far up so Mikasa, Armin I'm counting on you two to help him get to the surface"

Mikasa nodded stoically whereas Armin looked as if he wanted to pass out.

From the counter, she took a beautifully wrought golden jewelled vial from a small chest, empty.

"This is for your voice and powers Eren. I'm asking you again. Are you sure you want to do this?" Hanji asked.

Eren nodded, his decision resolute.

"Very well. Stand back you two."

_"Ventorum et aquae … in nomine, solvere eum... Vox se liberum esse" _Hanji mumbled softly at her shining blue orb. Eren watched in awe as the orb glowed brighter, pulsating and changing texture, glimmering and vibrating in the water.

A warm bright electric blue shaft of light formed from the glowing sphere of blue and circled Eren briefly. Unexpectedly, it then gently entered his mouth, cool and soft in the back of Eren's throat. It felt as if an unknown fiery energy was slowly being pulled away from his chest and gradually taken out of his body. Eren stared sadly at the crystalline jewel in the shape of a tear drop that had come out from his body. The glittering light left the teardrop, following the orb's blue light and quickly harvested into the small jewelled vial.

"Your voice is gone now Eren. In this vial, this shimmering light is your voice. All is left now is the jewelled case that held it"

Taking a small golden chain from her chest, she strung the shining diamond like drop pendant onto it attaching the pendant around his neck.

"A small reminder from me and to help your cause. Now hold onto your voice Eren. I'm afraid the next step is going to be excruciatingly painful" Hanji said.

She took a purple flask from the bottom of her chest and sighed.

"I kept this only in great need. I never imagined myself using it let alone on the Prince of Shiganshina" Hanji said sadly.

Eren clutched the vial tighter in his right hand and watched Hanji unscrew the lid. A pungent smell of sulphur invaded the cave.

"Drink" Hanji ordered.

Taking the flask in his free hand he gave one last rueful smile to his companions and gulped the bitter liquid quickly without a second thought. The moment the last drop touched his lips, his whole body turned frigid, his body stiff and rigid. A searing pain in his lower abdomen and tail made him double over in agony, his body was on fire. His lower body felt as if it was being ripped into two, bones cracked and muscles spasmed. Eren looked down and for a brief moment, he saw the body of a human he so desired. But now a new burning sensation formed within him. The dire need for oxygen.

Without a second glance, Armin and Mikasa quickly grabbed Eren's waist and immediately started swimming up the light shaft, following the light as fast as they could so Eren could breathe. Eren's chest felt as if it was about to burst, his body craved for air. The three broke the surface of the water. Eren gasped and inhaled his first true breath of oxygen as a human. His body still in pain, trembling uncontrollably, Mikasa and Armin supported him gently as he coughed up the salt water that he once breathed.

"Let's get you to land quickly before you freeze to death!" Mikasa said.

In the distance, Eren could see Wall Trost.

Devoid of speech, Eren could do nothing but nod.

"Where is that cove you told me about? Can you show me the directions?"

Eren made hand gestures, showing the cove was a little due East of Wall Trost.

"Okay. Don't worry… it's not that far Eren. Just hold on tightly okay. We'll get there!" Mikasa comforted.

Eren could only nod, cold, weary and more frightened then he had ever been in his life. All he could do now was pray for the day he could see Captain Levi again.

* * *

_What am I writing here? The Little mermaid? The spell is latin… which most of of the stuff I've learnt has gone out the window. XD_


	18. Sacrifices Made for Love

_Oh god! BRING ON THE TISSUES! More angst and sadness… at least these two are back together again. Sorry for the short chapter but it's all I can think of for now. Enjoy!_

* * *

Exhausted, frightened and physically numb from the cold water, Eren thought they would never get to land. His lips and fingers were tinted soft blue, his skin a ghostly shade of white covered with goose bumps. He wanted to die, not wanting to suffer any more of the cold. However, every time he looked at that golden phial clung tightly in his shaking hands, he pushed himself to live on and complete his goal. Mikasa hugged her brother tightly, trying her best to use her own body heat to warm his shuddering body. If they didn't get out the water soon Eren there was a possibility Eren would die from hypothermia.

"Mikasa I see the cove… but it looks like it's occupied by humans. There's a gigantic black tall ship moored a little way from the cove"

Eren's heart lurched and forced himself to look up. In the distance he spotted the Maria, standing tall casting a dark black shadow on the moon lit water. His gaze turned to the camp fire and to the crew who sat happily around its warmth. In the warm flickering orange hue, he recognised the face of Petra her face subdued and filled with remorse then his gaze fell on the Captain he loved. Those stunning grey eyes he had grown to love were completely expressionless, hard and indifferent. His mouth was set tightly in an inhospitable thin line whilst his companions drank their fill of brandy and ale.

"Is that Captain Levi Eren?" Mikasa asked gently to the freezing boy.

Eren nodded. He suddenly felt small and helpless. What if the Captain no longer wanted him by his side? It would kill him if he was rejected a second time… but he had to convey his message and his capture to Levi. He had to warn him and to make him leave.

"Okay. Hold on tightly, we'll be at the shore soon. I'll alert the Captain for you and don't you dare fall asleep on me. You'll freeze to death if you do" Mikasa shook him from nodding off.

She then turned to Armin who looked fearfully at the humans.

"Armin, I'll go on alone from here. I need you to give a message to our people. Tell them Eren was killed, not by the hands of his lover but by Commodore Smith during his capture. You're good at tactics. Encourage them to fight for our princes cause. I'm counting on you"

Armin sighed but his eyes were fixed with resolve.

"I won't let you down. I'll do anything to help Eren. Don't worry Eren, everything will be alright"

Armin gracefully dove back down into the inky depths.

"Let's get you to shore. Come on" Mikasa whispered lovingly to her brother, stroking his hair to calm him. She knew he feared rejection and loneliness. That was one of the things he hated the most.

"It's alright. I'm here. Don't worry, he will take you in. After what you have done for us and for his safety, he must. Let's go" Mikasa soothed.

Little by little, they edged closer and closer to shallower water. Mikasa was shocked that Eren could barely stand, completely weakened and cold and had to drag him to the shallows.

"CAPTAIN LEVI! CAPTAIN LEVI PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed, waving her free arm towards the campfire trying to alert the Captain. Captain Levi was lost in his own thoughts, still gazing into the flickering camp fire however, Petra heard her cries. Startled she looked around, trying to find the source of the female voice that needed help. She directed her gaze towards the sea and it was then she saw a beautiful girl waving for attention, panic-stricken struggling to hold her friend who was close to passing out above water. Petra cried out horrified. It was none other than Eren Jaeger.

Not caring about the looks of confusion directed at her from her other companions, she tugged Levi's arms

"Captain the boy is back but it looks like he's in trouble"

"What are you talking about? Eren has gone back to his family Petra" Levi replied addled.

Petra pointed to the two figures in shallow water.

Levi's heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest and he felt his eyes. Eren had come back to him. Without thinking, he ran towards the submerged two not caring whether his clothes got wet from the icy water. However, he almost doubled over with fright and sickening horror when he discovered what had happened to Eren's body. Lying limp and motionless in Mikasa's arms, clutching a strange sort of vial he no longer had the tail of a merman. What replaced that magnificent tail was the lower body of a human. However those pair of long muscled legs looked as if they pained him greatly, swollen and red.

"What… what happened to him?" Levi said finally, shock hitting him.

Mikasa was unable to control her emotions and she hugged her brother tightly.

"My… my brother is too reckless. He - He was captured by Commodore Erwin Smith!"

"WHAT!? When did this happen?!"

"Right after he left you. He was captured and the Commodore threatened to hurt and kill anyone dear to him. In exchange for his voice and abilities Commodore Smith promised him he wouldn't lay a finger on you and our people. The vial he holds now, that's his voice and everything that makes Eren a merman" Mikasa said through tears of anguish.

Levi knelt into the frigid water and touched Eren's pained face, wet with tears.

"I told you not to do anything reckless for my sake… yet you do it anyway? Foolish brat"

"Please you have to take my brother in. He's being hunted by my own people and sooner or later, the Commodore's men will get him too. Please you have to hide him! I beg you"

Levi's heart and stomach filled with a black bile, making his mouth turn bitter: The feeling of utter contempt and hatred towards his enemy. The Commodore had tricked Eren to sacrifice everything. He would use Eren's abilities for himself and use them against Levi. Knowing the Commodore, he would not keep to his word. He would hurt anyone regardless just to see Levi destroyed. Without a second thought, he took Eren from Mikasa's grasp. His naked body was ice against his own warm skin. He slipped off his jacket and draped it over Eren's covering his exposed body and to shield him from the cold. He picked him off the ground and let his head loll against his shoulders.

"Bozado! Get brandy! A strong one. Men fill a tub with warm water! FAST! Petra, take care of Mikasa and ask her any questions relating to the battle and what Eren went through. QUICKLY OR THIS BOY WILL DIE!" Levi bellowed to his men, his face dark and frightening.

Levi strode quickly to his private tent, carrying the frozen body. Tenderly, he laid the trembling body onto his mattress and wrapped his body in warm woollen blankets. Delirious, Eren seemed confused when Levi tried to take the vial away from him. He fought and struggled but Levi was stronger.

"It's alright. I promise to look after it. It's more precious to me than anything in the world…"

He kissed Eren's forehead.

"… because, it's part of the boy I treasure"

"Captain, I brought the whisky and I've prepared hot towels" Gunther said entering the large tent.

"Thank you Mr. Schuitz" taking the necessities from him thankfully.

"Do you need help?"

Levi shook his head.

"No, I'll see to him personally. Thank you for the offer though"

Taking the brandy bottle, he opened the stopper and lifted the boy's feverish head carefully, pouring the sweet liquor into his mouth. Within minutes, Eren's convulsions began to decrease, his body warming from the results from the brandy. Now was the difficult part, warming his limbs and torso. Taking a heated damp cloth, Levi pressed it to Eren's right calve. Searing fire coursed through Eren's left leg, his body burning. It felt as if he was being scorched alive. Soundless screams uttered from his lips. Levi's soul broke… so his voice was really gone.

_'I'm burning' _Eren mouthed.

"Calm down. It's only luke warm water. It will be over shortly" Levi replied softly, continuing to place the heated towels on his body. Eren ground his teeth tightly, trying to cope with the burning. He looked into Levi's despondent saddened gaze. He thought he would have made him happy, but he had only succeeded in making the person he loved, more heartbroken then ever. He reached a shaking hand to Levi. Levi took the boy's cold palm, kissed it softly and pressed it to his face.

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Levi" _Eren pronounced.

"I know Eren. You did well. I don't blame you… I should have known you would do something like this. Didn't I tell you not to sacrifice anything for my sake?"

Eren nodded his aquamarine eyes forlorn. He watched Levi bend over him then press his mouth against the base of his neck. His breath was warm and moist, comforting to Eren. Levi examined the beautiful pearly crystal tear drop that hung at Eren's neck. He picked it up and placed it within the small hollow at his neck. Levi's soul crushed. It was a perfect fit. Once again he pressed his mouth to Eren's neck tenderly.

"I will never hear you sing again!" Levi cried out softly.

* * *

_I am not crying. I am not crying! Screw that… SOMEONE HUG ME! T_T_

_Evening Falls_


	19. Take Things In Small Steps

_New chapter for you all. SMUT AT THE END! Read the plot line first before you get to the smut...My dearest followers, I apologise for neglecting your messages this afternoon. I was out watching the Desolation of Smaug with my family. 161 minutes of total epicness so here's a chapter as an apology gesture. Have fun reading. Hope you enjoy it! :3_

* * *

Soft shafts of the early morning light shone through a porthole, gradually lit the darkened Captain's cabin. Dust particles danced in the sharp streaming beams, lighting small spots of the ebony floor and illuminating the brass nautical equipment lying on the inlaid shelves. Tucked safely in bed, two men lay together side by side, the older of the two wide awake gazing sadly at his partner who lay asleep. Captain Levi stroked Eren's hair, parting the soft brown locks to the side. The boy looked so pale, his face lacked that healthy glow. After Eren had fainted from exhaustion and from battling hypothermia, Levi had brought him back to his ship to recover in his room, back by his side and back where he belonged. Levi dried his naked body, dressed him in spare clothes and laid him on his bed. He had ordered his sister Mikasa to keep touching correspondence with Petra, to keep track of the Commodore's navy and his doings without having to leave Eren. Mikasa was honoured, wanting to help her brother and the Captain in anyway she could. It was the least she could do, now her brother was safe and under protection. Now here Eren was, sleeping peacefully no longer in that delirious fitful half sleep, free from the nightmares and earlier pain.

Levi turned his gaze to the bed head. Behind that was a built in, hide drawer he had made himself and that only he knew about. In that drawer he hid the beautiful golden jewelled vial containing the silverly liquid form of Eren's voice and merman's powers. As long as he lived, he would make sure Erwin would never get them.

He made himself comfortable on one arm. With his free hand, he touched the boy's cheek making him stir from his slumber. Eren's eyelids fluttered open, the dark eyelashes casting graceful shadows across his tanned high cheek bones. Aquamarine eyes met molten silver. Levi gave the boy a small discreet smile and watched the boy stretched, wincing uncomfortably when he tried to flex his legs. They were stiff, aching and unfamiliar. Sitting up, he rubbed his calves flinching whenever his fingers pressed a particularly tender area. With difficulty, he swung his legs out from under the covers and pressed his feet agains the smooth polished floorboards. Immediately, his legs shook from this foreign and sudden weight the floor rocked beneath his feet. Eren hit the floor, the impact startling his arms.

"And where do you think you're going brat?" Levi asked coolly.

Levi gripped Eren's arms and in turn he held his tightly and managed to help him up, supporting the boy to stand. Levi felt a flash of annoyance burn within him. The boy was at least a head taller than him when he stood in his new found legs. When he had that beautiful silver tail adorning his body, he always seemed much smaller and more vulnerable, not that Eren wasn't emotionally and physically breakable now.

"Sit down brat" Levi ordered.

Eren did as he was told and sat down on the bed. Levi began to massage and stretch Eren's legs personally, rotating the boy's pale ankles and feet. Eren fidgeted when Levi began to rub his palm against the base of Eren's left foot, stretching the heel and making him flex his toes uncomfortably. It tickled a great deal.

"Stop fidgeting brat… well at least I should be thankful that you have feeling in your legs and feet. You just need to practice using them" Levi said moving onto the other leg.

Eren watched silently, wishing with all his might he could thank him for the kind gesture. He wondered about the vial. Where did Levi put it? He dreaded of the consequences that were to come. His heart pounded slightly of the thought of what Commodore Smith would do. If he didn't give the vial soon, than he'd kill Levi.

"I know what your thinking foolish boy" Levi said reading Eren's thoughts. The young man's eyes widened.

"It's written all over your face. You're very easy to read. I put the vial in a very safe place. No way, would I let you hand your voice and powers to that bastard. You've already been through enough" Levi said stopping his ministrations.

Eren's fear for Levi's life increased. He shook his head adamantly using expressive hand gestures to try and convey his terror. Levi gripped them.

"Eren. I know the Commodore more than you do. He may be a naval officer but he and I are very similar in personalities. He bribed you. Once you give him your powers and voice he will hunt your friends and family, anyone dear to you and kill them just to get keep them silent. It won't make any difference whether you give him the vial or not… "

Levi paused, a grim shadow crossing his face briefly.

"I know this because if I was in the same position as the Commodore, I would have done the same thing before I met you"

Eren was mortified. He had been foolish to trust the Captain. He had given up his powers and become human all for nothing. Levi and the others would get hurt because of him.

_"I failed you" _Eren mouthed.

"Quite the contrary Eren. I do admit I am angry that you went against my orders but you've proven yourself to me. You will do anything for the people you treasure. It is an admirable quality… now try standing"

With the help of the Captain, Eren managed to stand getting used to the feeling of having legs instead of a tail.

"I'll help you practice later in the afternoon. For now, let's get you something to build up your strength"

**[The Utopia Naval office]**

In the darkened office of Commodore Erwin Smith, the officer paced up and down in his empty room. His heavy strides echoed loudly, bouncing off the walls. He had been pacing for at least ten minutes, his mind full of trepidation and fury. For the first time in his life, the Commodore had been defied by a lolly merman. Erwin clenched his teeth, feeling rage burn deep inside of him. It had been more than twelve hours since he had ordered that mer-brat to surrender his voice and powers over to him in exchange for the safety of his friends. By now, he would have been able to secretly muster only a handful of his best men, use that boy's incredible abilities to his advantage and kill that good for nothing Captain once and for all. He dreaded the thought of those powers I'm Levi's hands… but maybe that was why the boy had not come. Levi must have gotten to him first to aid his friend or lover. Erwin was perplexed. How could a monster, a violent sociopath know such strong emotions? It defied logic and he refused to believe it. He did not know what would happen. Would he cast that boy aside and use his merman abilities for himself or would he shelter the boy and hide him as well as that voice Erwin craved? The first option seemed the most rational of the two yet if the Captain did cast the boy aside after he had used him, he would have seen the merman by now. Maybe the Captain did care for that boy.

Erwin thought long and hard. In two weeks, the greatest naval battle known would occur on their waters. If this was to be as serious as he expected to be he would need all his forces and men. Knowing Levi he would rally up every miscreant and cutthroat known to man to fight against the Commodore. The South was infested with those good for nothing sea-dogs. They were ugly parasites of the sea… but maybe he could use that to his advantage. The Captain was bound to hire more recruits to replace the ones he had lost in the first battle. If he could get someone to take up the guise of a pirate and infiltrate the Levi's ship, he could discover Levi's battle strategies as well as obtain the boy's voice and skills. He would have to get someone inconspicuous, a street dog. Using a private or an officer of the Navy would be too risky.

His heart pounding with excitement he rang the bell for Nanaba. She walked in, a placid half smile on her face and saluted.

"You called for me Commodore?"

Erwin's sharp, ice blue eyes were ablaze with steely will power.

"Yes. Get me Admiral Pixis and the other Commodores. I have a plan to destroy that worthless, despicable leech once an for all"

**[Pirate's Cove]**

"That's it Eren. Just hold onto my arms. I won't let you fall" Levi ordered gently. A welcoming smile graced his face, his silver grey eyes lit with happiness and encouragement.

The boy fed and clothed, Eren smiled recognising his dream he had a few nights ago. The sun high in the cloudless blue sky, radiating a steady warmth against his skin. Levi's men at their duties, the Captain began to teach Eren to walk properly on his own as he promised. The wet sand, gloppy and soft felt foreign underneath his feet, the cool waves occasionally licking the sides of them. Occasionally he would have to stop to wiggle and curl his toes in the moist sand to get used to the feeling.

Gulping, Eren stumbled slightly at an uneven stride. Levi swiftly caught him.

"Slowly Eren. Like I said, take small steps first"

Heaving a deep sigh and setting his jaw together, he obeyed the Captain.

"That's it. Small steps"

Eren treaded cautiously and soon his uneven steps became more controlled. His turquoise eyes lit with wonder and excitement and he felt tears of happiness and joy form.

"See brat, your walking. It isn't that hard now is it? I'm going to let go of your arms no. I want to see if you can walk by yourself"

Eren nodded his excitement growing. Levi let go slowly making sure Eren didn't fall. The first few steps by himself were surprisingly unsteady but Eren pushed on, wanting to feel more of this liberating feeling. Soon the little awkward steps were equal. Small minute steps turned into strides, strides became a light jog and soon Eren was sprinting down the white sand cove, running through the waves his heart soaring with joy. His arms outstretched like a sea gull, he thought he was flying across the waves, exulted and triumphant. The tears of exhilaration fell from his face.

A tender and warm sensation flourished deep within the depths of Levi's heart. He watched the smiling youth's face and he couldn't help but smile and laugh with him. Levi felt proud for the boy who now ran proudly on his own. He was a little stunned when Eren suddenly stopped running to gaze into the deep blue ocean before him. His smiling face contorted to an expression of loneliness. The boy reached to touch his own throat when the youth realised he could no longer laugh or cry out in happiness and he let himself fall waist deep into the water. Realisation dawned on the Captain. So that was it.

Levi slowly walked over to the crying boy and held him in his arms.

"We'll find a way to get your voice back. I promise Eren… I too want to hear you speak but most of all sing again like you used to"

Eren gripped the Captain's arms, silent cries uttered from his mouth.

"I promise Eren. I won't let anyone take your voice away from you"

"Eren! Eren! Captain Levi!" a young feminine voice broke the din.

Eren looked up startled, recognising the voice of his sister. His heart filled with relief when he saw her approach with a warm soft smile gracing her beautiful face. Levi made room for her so she could hug him tightly. She had seen him run through the shallow water, beaming from ear to ear, eyes laughing looking more free then ever she had seen him before. He was destined for this life of liberty instead of the confines of the ocean, having to hide from in the shadows.

"Eren, Captain Levi I've come to tell you that my friend Armin and I have convinced our people to fight for your cause. We have told the Commodore had killed Eren when he was under question and now they have sworn their revenge. They want to help you defeat him. Eren you cannot come to Shiganshina until the battle is over"

Mikasa paused slightly, her brown eyes becoming glazed with tears. She brushed Eren's hair away from his face.

"Eren, once the war is over you are free to live life how you choose. Whether you want to stay human or turn back into a merman is entirely up to you. You will forever be my brother no matter what you are and I will always be by your side"

Eren's throat tightened and he forced himself not to show emotion. He stiffened his posture fighting off tears.

"Is that all Mikasa?" Levi asked her.

She gave a firm nod.

"Yes. I'm rallying the best of my kingdom's troupes… and knowing Eren he'd probably want to fight alongside you"

Levi looked at Eren surprised.

"He knows how to fight?"

Mikasa smiled. "We all do although we prefer using the spear rather than sword but Eren can wield any weapon he chooses. His last name isn't Jeager for nothing Captain"

The Captain looked into Eren's determined face, eager to fight alongside him. As much as he wanted Eren to stay out of battle, likely chances the boy would end up disobeying him anyway. His stubborn and strong willed personality would always be his best and worst trait about him. Furthermore he was curious to see what Eren could do. If what Mikasa said was true, Eren wouldn't consider himself a burden. He would be an asset for his crew and with the merfolk behind him there was a chance for victory if the Commodore ever got a hold of the vial containing Eren's voice and powers.

"Thank you for informing me Mikasa. Keep correspondence with Petra for me and also keep me updated with any news of anything below the surface"

"Yes Captain. I should go. My people will be wondering where I am. I can't let my people know you're alive or worse you've turned into a human" Mikasa said.

A part of Eren didn't want his only family member leaving him but logic told him the further away she was, the safer he would be. She gave Eren one last embrace.

"I'll visit in a few days don't worry Eren" Mikasa called back the dived gracefully into the water. Eren watched her blue tail vanish in a mass of bubbles, feeling empty and alone.

"Stop making that face brat. She's doing this for you. You're very lucky you have a sister who cares about you. Be grateful, she's going through a lot of trauma just to keep you safe" Levi chided.

Eren sighed. He knew that. Mikasa was endangering her own life and right to rule for his own stupid safety.

Levi stood up and stretched, offering his hand to Eren's.

"We should head back to the ship. I need to start making my own battle preparations now that your sister has made hers and pledged an allegiance with me"

**[Commodore Smith's Office - Early evening]**

In the early hours of the summer evening, Admiral Pixis and two fellow officers trudged tiredly to Commodore Smith's quarters, dreading his next scheme. The Admiral was beginning to fear the Commodore's methods of obtaining information and avenging the deaths of this comrades. Ever since Captain Levi came into the picture, his code of honour had changed drastically. However, he had no heart to fire or humiliate a man who had served countlessly in the Navy.

"What's all this about Commodore Smith?" Admiral Pixis asked wearily. The strain of the upcoming final battle weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He feared of the future devastation that would be brought upon their once prosperous and effectively run city. Utopia had long been able to repair itself.

Commodore Dietrich and Lieutenant Zacharius stood together nervous. When they entered the Commodore's room, both officers sensed a heavy cloud of angst, foreboding the downfall a Commodore so great it would cost him his very life. When they saw Erwin Smith, his eyes were sunken beneath shadows yet his eyes were such a vibrant animated blue, the whites lined with red veins. They had never seen him like this. So built on getting rid of just one man. They had long given up on suggesting the idea of retreat, surrendering their city and seeking refuge in another for the benefit of their kingdom… but the Commodore Smith refused. He thoroughly believed Captain Levi could be brought down once and for all.

"Commodore if this is about that Merman's elixir or whatever you call it drop it. It's probably in the hands of Captain Levi by now" Admiral Pixis said tiredly, leaning on a chair for support. He hadn't eaten well for the past week due to stress, leaving his body weak and frail.

"Admiral Pixis I have an idea. Its true the Captain may have this concoction of merman's powers but maybe we can use that to our advantage"

"Go on" Admiral Pixis replied, not wanting to hear the rest.

The Commodore crossed his arms behind his back, straightening his posture.

"As you know, we face the most difficult challenge in just a short amount of time. We need men"

"Yes… and your point is?" he said taking a drink of whisky that had been offered to him.

"Captain Levi will also take this opportunity to hire any miscreant and law breaker to fight with him. This may be a slap dash solution but I propose we send a man in to mingle with these offenders, let himself get hired by the Captain and infiltrate the Maria"

Admiral Pixis spat out the liquid he had begun to sip in shock, not believing the outrageous plan. He coughed the remaining liquid sticking in the back of his throat, Commodore Dietrich patting his back whilst Lieutenant Zacharius looked at him scandalised.

"Are you out of your senses Commodore Smith? That's too risky! We can't send in our own men!"

"I don't intend to. I'll find a man I can trust"

"Commodore Smith, what has become of you? You want to sacrifice the life of an innocent being just to obtain information?" Admiral Pixis asked completely agonised.

"Think about it Admiral. What's the life of one man when we can save so many. Whoever chosen would be honoured to serve the Navy"

Commodore Dietrich shook his head. 'I wouldn't be too sure of that' he thought to himself quietly.

"Admiral please listen. Once hired, he could obtain information about the Captain's battle plans and techniques as well as steal the elixir we need. We'll be one step ahead of Captain Levi"

Admiral Pixis was dumbstruck, not knowing what to think.

"Admiral there is no other way to do this. If we want to defeat Captain Levi and take back what is rightfully ours, avenging our comrades we have to think like him. Don't you agree?"

The ageing Admiral sighed and slumped in one of the available armchairs. What the Commodore said was true. They had used brute force and defiance costing them the lives of their own men. Now it was time to use a more devious tactics"

"Do what you have to do Smith… but I'm warning you, this plan must not reach the ears of the King. I fear we could lose our titles as well as our reputation"

"Our reputation was destroyed when Captain Levi came to Utopia. It is time we take it back" Erwin replied stoically.

Admiral Pixis hardened his gaze.

"Very well. Do what you must"

**[Captain's Cabin]**

In the quietude of the late evening, the moon's light shone softly on the Maria. The men were left to their own devices, drinking and singing happily on their hidden cove save two people. The Captain's cabin was dark, no light save for the glowing candle at Captain's Levi's bedside. The door locked and bolted from the inside the couple were free from the eyes and scrutiny of others. Levi and Eren sat together on the bed. Eren was pressed against the carved head stead of the wide sofa like bed, stripped of his clothes his naked body from his neck all the way down to his thighs covered in light red bite marks curtesy of the Captain. The foreplay had left him breathless and incredibly aroused, his need painfully erect a flush covering his face.

Levi licked his lips at his prize before him. The sight of Eren's pleasured yet irritated facial expression tantalised him. Unlike his lover however, he was only shirtless his breeches unbuttoned to ease that forever growing tightness in his nether regions. Levi crawled towards the fifteen year old and kissed him lightly on the forehead before pulling his body to him, increasing the flush against his face. Putting him on his lap, he wrapped Eren's legs around his waist bracing them firmly before nipping at his neck playfully with his perfectly white canine teeth. Eren shuddered feeling a jolt of pleasure when Levi wrapped his hand around his length with his own and began to move it. Levi was hot against him.

"We're both men right… so we both know where it feels good the most. Come on brat, touch mine too" Levi ordered albeit gently.

With trembling hands, Eren complied copying his elder's actions tentatively until the pleasurable sensations had got a hold of him.

"That's right… just like that" Levi said softly, looking into Eren's molten desire filled eyes.

In a steady rhythm, their hands moved up and down each other. Eren trembled gasping. Levi was partially heartbroken, wanting to hear Eren's cries of appreciation of the feelings that satisfied his body. Instead, Levi only could witness silent sighs and moans.

The younger boy suddenly flinched then shook his head feeling his climax approach. He suddenly let go expecting Levi to also do the same. Levi smiled knowing Eren was still inexperienced to hold back but he decided to play along and wanting Eren to feel his release. He increased his hand speed so Eren could come faster. Eren clutched Levi's shoulder urging him to stop but knowing he would not.

"What's this Eren? Why did your hand stop? Are you close already?" Levi whispered softly in Eren's ear and leaning against the boy's shoulder. Eren vigorously nodded his head, biting his lip and clenching his toes at the increasing pleasure he felt.

_"Please… I'm about to-"_

"It's alright… come. I want you too" Levi replied rubbing the slit at the tip of Eren's length, teasingly.

Eren's body jolted as he reached his climax. Tingling sensations came in waves, travelling throughout his body to his toes. Levi grinned quickly catching the essence Eren spilled out with his cupped hand.

"Brat you come to fast" Levi joked.

Already flushed from his release, he somehow reddened further with embarrassment.

"It's a little selfish though. I'm hardly at my limit yet you brat!" Levi laughed.

Levi licked his hand clean, swallowing what was left of Eren's climax. Still in a dazed stupor from the post effects of his climax, Levi gently lifted Eren up to kiss his torso. Eren's eyes widened when he felt an unfamiliar but equally pleasurable sensation probe at him. Eren shuddered, his mouth watering. It felt as if something was wiggling inside of him and he realised it was Levi's index finger. He winced slightly when he entered another finger and scissored them but he soon grew accustomed with this feeling, stretching him and he soon grew aroused again. Levi slid his fingers slowly, hitting something deep within Eren that sent glorious electric pulses down his spine. Whatever the Captain was preparing him for, it felt good.

Levi looked into Eren's pleasure filled facial expression, his eyes half closed.

"What you feel now is me hitting your prostate" Levi explained.

Eren looked at him confused.

Levi laughed. Teaching him the actually anatomy of a male human would exceptionally funny for him in later days.

"Never mind"

He removed his fingers from Eren who looked at him with the most adorable facial expression. Levi pressed him on his back and smiled at him, his grey eyes gleaming in the candle light. Eren's face, coated with beads of sweat, his cheeks red from the pleasure and his trembling mouth had to be the most beautiful thing known to man. HIs features were highlighted by the lighting of that warm golden candlelight.

Levi leant down and kissed Eren's open mouth, his tongue touching Eren's tenderly.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against the boy's.

"I'm going to make you feel so good until you can no longer stand the pleasure. But I warn you… this will hurt a little, since this is your first time and all" Levi whispered.

Before Eren knew what was going on, he felt something enter him unexpectedly. Shocked at the feeling his muscles contracted in pain, eyes watering. Levi hissed, Eren felt so tight and moist around him, like hot satin but he had to hold back for Eren's sake. He held down Eren's arms, trying to calm him down.

"Eren it's alright calm down!" Levi said.

Eren shook his head, tears streaming down the face.

"Eren!" Levi took a firm hold of the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his enchanting grey eyes.

"Listen to me. I would never hurt you… it's alright just breathe" Levi said softly.

Levi's voice was soothing, his gaze trusting. Eren's harsh ragged breathing began to slow, his muscles relaxing.

"That's it Eren… just breathe. Relax… It will feel good soon. I promise"

Eren nodded.

"I'm going to move now so you can get used to me alright?"

Eren winced slightly when Levi pulled out slightly and pushed in. Levi shuddered at the feeling of Eren sheathing him tightly. Eren looked into Levi's face and he felt his heart lift that he could make a man like Levi desire him and that was enough to make Eren relax. Levi gripped Eren's length and began to pump his fist in a similar manner before. Eren shuddered at the pleasure of having Levi throbbing inside of him and having his lover tantalise him. Soon, Eren was devoid of all pain and now accustomed with Levi inside of him. Levi stretched him taught and whenever he went deep enough, Levi would always hit that very spot. Through their love making, they rushed and coupled with a madness and want that in truth absolutely terrified Eren. The sensual way of love was animalistic. He felt lost and so naive but Levi made up for that. He was experienced and Eren knew he was not his first… but he didn't mind. He was the first person that Levi loved and he was more proud of that fact. To them it felt like eternity. Maybe it was. They made love countless of times. Eren had lost the number of times he came and how many times Levi had released within him… but even men like Levi had a certain limit. They lay together, a thick layer of sweat coating their bodies, their hair damp and dripping and their limbs entangled. Levi lay on top of Eren, still deep inside of him. Neither of them wanted to pull away from their embrace. For a long period of time, the lay quietly until their heartbeats had slowed and the sensations had ceased.

Levi pulled out of Eren who lay exhausted on the bed but not enough for him to sleep. Kindly, Levi began to clean Eren's body from sweat even tot he extent of wiping Eren's length clean much to Eren's embarrassment and to is amusement. Eren fidgeted clawing the sheets when he ran he wiped him clean. Already feeling the post effects of his final climax, the feelings he felt now were so much they were painful.

"Hmmm not bad for a first timer… but you still need practice brat" Levi joked softly, touching Eren's hair and lying down next to him.

Eren smiled softly, tired. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's waist pulling him close. Eren in turn snuggled closer inhaling the familiar scent of sweat, musk, sea salt and spice. Not long after, Een drifted to sleep. Levi smiled at the sleeping boy and made himself comfortable on the mattress. He wanted this night to go on forever. Everything at that moment was perfect.

* * *

_Oooh! The plot thickens… ah lovely smut scene at the end! Tee hee! Extra long chapter too._

_Love Evening Falls._


	20. Ah These Obstacles

_Oh my lord what is wrong with me!? Why haven't I updated for so long? I apologise to everyone for the hiatus status. Since I'm in England for the holidays I have had little time to myself. I've been so busy spending my days with the extended family, a friend of mine who's also here for the holidays and spending time with my own immediate family that I've had no time to myself. My parents have gone out for grocery shopping so I have a rare moment to myself to update. I'm sitting in my bedroom, drinking a cup of hot black tea with milk and ginger biscuits with my lap top on my lap. _

_It's been so long I don't even remember half the stuff I've written. I need to push this story forward. Some of you have asked when I'm going to mention Erwin x Levi as I've already included the Ereri in my story. I will try and include that soon although it's not going to be as smutty or sexual as my wonderful OTP… just to warn the Eruri fans. Okay. On with the story._

* * *

**Day 2**

The weather in the Utopian borders had changed radically, temperatures dropping to under ten degrees from the usual mid thirties. A strong and frigid gale blew in from the North, bringing in dark looking clouds that pelted an icy rain and hail the size of golf balls destroying weaker sections and few of the elaborate carvings that decorated Captain Levi's ship. The ship groaned and heaved in the rough grey waters, waves the size of small mountains towering over the large ship before crashing onto the deck and the unsuspecting crew that were present on board. It had been two days since Levi had set out to look for recruits to fight for freedom and revenge against his nemesis, Commodore Erwin Smith… but now, they were thrown at the mercy and cruelty of mother nature. If the Commodore and his men weren't going to kill them, the hurricane certainly would.

A strong life line tied to him, Captain Levi gritted his teeth at the helm as he battled and steered the Maria through the storm of rain, wind and ice. Icy rain water ran steadily down his now drenched figure and he was utterly cold and miserable. His lover Eren, clung tightly around his waist sitting on the wet wood of the deck petrified his eyes shut tight, equally as soaked and cold as his superior and did his best to hold whatever contents was in his stomach. The ship lurched up then suddenly down and tossed from side to side like a rag doll. Eren was so afraid he'd get thrown aboard. He couldn't swim now he had lost his merman abilities. With a free hand, Levi comfortingly patted Eren's wet brown locks of hair.

Frightened aquamarine eyes met kind silver grey ones.

"Don't worry Eren. We'll get through this"

Eren nodded but he wasn't comforted. The storm seemed to rage on forever. Eren's life line rope chafed and burned his raw and tender skin at his waist. He was shuddering from the rain and the ice pellets bruised his body. How much longer was this hell going to last?

"Eren go back inside. You'll be safer in my cabin!" Levi shouted through the howling wind, the ship lurching to the left.

Eren adamantly shook his head, much safer with Levi.

"Captain Levi! This deluge is far to strong for you to handle on your own!" Petra called out to her captain, tightly hanging onto the wooden railing of one of the steps leading up to the helm.

"Petra! Get back inside! Take Eren with you and bring him back to my cabin!" he ordered the young woman.

Hearing Levi's order to Petra, he clung onto Levi's waist tighter, shaking his head and he tried to fight off the young woman's persistent grasp around him as she tried to pull him away from the Captain.

_'No I want to stay with you!' _

With great difficulty Levi held the helm with one hand and hugged the top of Eren's head, kissing his forehead.

"Eren please go back to the cabin. I'll feel better knowing your safe inside. I'll be alright. I have two life lines tied around my waist attached to the main mast. I'm not going anywhere" Levi said gently.

Reluctantly, Eren released his firm grip around the Captain. Helping the youth upright, Petra had trouble guiding him across the deck, the force of the waves knowing them off their feet and tossing them from side to side. It took them over fifteen minutes for the pair to safely cross the slippery deck to safety but it took another long ten minutes to get a struggling and stubborn Eren down the stairs and into the Captain's warm and dry private quarters.

Like a mother hen fussing over one chick, she rushed past Eren trying to find clean soft towels to dry the soaking wet boy despite the fact a storm raged outside. She removed his wet clothes, covering him in sheets trying to heat his shivering body. Eren was made to sit on the Captain's bed. With a spare towel and much to his annoyance, Petra began to vigorously dry his hair. The fifteen year old's face was as red as a ripe tomato having to sit there completely naked save for the towels wrapped around his body. He held onto the bed head to stop him from toppling over due to the waves.

"You'll have to wear a spare set of clothes belonging to the Captain. Your clothes will take ages to dry"

Petra handed the young man a long dress shirt that reached to mid thigh.

"You'll just have to use Captain Levi's spare night shirt I'm afraid"

Eren looked at the shirt briefly the slipped it on. The Captain was so short.

A wave of terror swept across Eren as he thought of Levi, alone at the helm, steering the Maria with all his might and will power through the monsoon. He pictured him, alone and helpless yet eyes steely with determination to get his crew and ship to safety, the large mountains of salt water towering over him and his ship before crashing back down on him. The boy shook with fright, his arms wrapped around himself as if he were cold.

Petra kindly encircled her arms around him, comforting him.

"The Captain will be alright Eren. He is a lot more tough and resilient then you think he is. I've seen him battle storms like this since I was a little girl. He will be perfectly alright" Petra said softly, rocking the boy in her arms.

Eren snuggled into her motherly embrace, thankful for her company. As the storm continued, the pair held onto one another tightly in the small secluded room, praying to make it out alive. Waves tossed them from one side of the room to another, the force knocking off brass nautical equipment, maps and heavy bound books off the shelves and tables. Hail had broken and smashed the beautiful tinted window glass, spraying Petra and Eren with tiny fragments of coloured glass, cutting their faces and arms but narrowly missing their covered eyes.

What seemed like eternity, the storm finally settled around 4:30am in the morning. The supercell storm that viciously pelted rain and hail on Captain's Levi's ship had receded, the waves calm and the breeze light. Overhead, the remnant mammatus clouds of the supercell hung low, the strange rounded and undulating underside cast shadows a dark foreboding grey, blocking the much needed sun. Captain Levi hung limply at the helm, freezing and shuddering from exhaustion and nausea. His vision kept fading into and out of darkness, his strength gone. Blindly, he held himself up with the railing making his way through the storm wreckage of his ship. He'll let the ship drift for the time being. Below the deck, he could hear the panic and flurry of the voices from his men, trying to repair damage inside and stopping leaks so his ship wouldn't fill with sea water.

Gunther appeared from below the deck and his eyes filled with horror to see his Captain in such a weakened state.

"Gunther, take the helm… I need to rest" Levi ordered tiredly.

"Yes sir" Gunther saluted.

As the Captain made his way down to his cabin, shocked at the damage caused by the storm. He didn't even want to think about the men or arms lost from the storm. For now, his body craved rest. His cabin was in shambles. Torn pieces of parchment of important documents and records, charted maps, nautical equipment and displayed treasures were strewn in a chaotic mess across the floor. Coloured glass pieces and hair glinted brightly in the forming sunlight. He looked at his bed to find Eren fast asleep wrapped in the confines and protection of his sheets. Petra knelt at the floor, her head resting on her arms and the edge of the bed.

Captain Levi breathed a sigh of relief finding them safe and carefully lay down next to Eren, holding him in his arms.

Eren gave a muffled murmur before nestling up in Levi's embrace, a smile gracing his lips. Levi smiled gently then let slumber take a hold of his body.

**[Late morning]**

The sun shone brightly in the clear sky, a slight breeze cooling the air. The day would have been perfect if it weren't for the destruction the last night storm had caused. The Maria's wreckage was indescribable for the Captain and his crew. The deck and carvings were broken, leaving splinters on the slippery deck. The foremast had been damaged by canons that had torn away from their anchor lines. Luckily, the mast was not broken however the gale force winds had blown two of the mast's sails. Although the Captain hadn't lost any of his men, their were many serious casualties. If they were lucky, they would reach the Southern port of Hermiha in at least two to three days. He didn't have the proper facilities he needed nor the equipment to repair the ship. What was worse, his judgement day was upon him. There was little time to waste.

Captain Levi watched the remaining able men, including Petra and Eren clean the deck and trying to repair and parts of the ship to the best of their ability. They could do nothing about the sail… Levi would have to buy another one. He grimaced. He was fortunate he had not lost the stolen treasures from his previous raids. The cost for repairs, weapons and canons and treatment for his subordinates was enormous. He would need every penny he had to replace what he had lost.

"Mr. Schuitz? What's out progress?" Levi asked Gunther, still at the helm and not showing any signs of tiredness.

"It will take us at least two days to get to Hermiha. If we're lucky, a day and a half. If we hadn't lost the front sails, we would have reached the port by now"

"I'm well aware of that Gunther. Bozado! Once you finish with mending the stair rail and collecting the stray wood, mend the remaining torn sails!"

Bozado somewhat moodily dumped scrap pieces of wood back onto the deck to fetch sewing and netting equipment below the deck. Levi frowned a his attitude but was disheartened to punish him for lack of discipline.

Instead he turned his gaze to Eren. White cotton bandages and plasters covered his arms and the left side of his face from glass cuts, his body covered in bruises yet the youth continued to help clean the deck and mend the banister railing, watching his superiors with interest, learning from them. Levi smiled, proud at his persistence and eagerness to contribute.

"Mr. Schuitz, I'll take the helm. You get some rest" Levi said, taking the wheel.

Gunther saluted gratefully before joining Bozado below the deck.

"Thank you Captain"

Levi turned back to Eren.

"Eren Jaeger, come here!" Levi ordered.

Stopping his actions, Eren obeyed immediately walking up to the helm.

"I want you at the helm for an hour. I trust you won't destroy what's left of my ship?" Levi asked casually.

Eren's eyes lit up with excitement, the thought of steering the Maria overwhelming the young boy. Tentatively he took the worn away wood in his hands, not knowing what to do or expect. Even though the deep blue sea appeared to be calm, the current was surprisingly stronger than Eren anticipated. He nearly lost his grip and had to use every ounce of his strength to keep the ship from straying off her course.

"Like this Eren"

Placing his gloved hands over Eren's, he guided and instructed him how to steer the ship correctly.

"That's it Eren. Remember when you're steering the Maria, she is yours. You are in control … but remember, she can't be taken lightly. Sooner or later she will confuse you and veer off course. As a sailor, you can't let her do that. The sea is her partner, as cruel as the ship"

Eren nodded, gripping the wood tighter when Levi stopped guiding him. Slightly shaky at first, he began to steer Levi's ship through the abnormally strong currents that battled against the ship's rudder. It was difficult. He always though steering the Maria would be easy but he was completely wrong. After an hour, Eren's arms were surprisingly sore.

"You still need more experience… but I'll make a sailor of you yet. I'm more interested about your swordsmanship. But I'll worry about that once we get to Port" Levi said but his eyes were laughing.

Eren flushed, feeling his heart fill with gratitude and love like melted gold. Hearing Levi's compliments as well as teaching him gave him the confidence he needed.

"Well then Mr. Jaeger, wash up. You're filthy from head to toe with grime and soot"

Eren blushed further at his bedraggled appearance.

Levi suddenly leant forward, tucking his face in the crook of the boy's neck.

"I want you washed for this evening… do you understand me Eren?" Levi whispered huskily then pulled away from the stunned teen. Eren clenched his fists together, his face a fetching shade of fire engine red, feeling hot and flustered. Why did the Captain have to tease him so?

**[A little off the Utopian border]**

In the cover of a darkened and slime ridden alleyway near Port Trost and joined by Lieutenant Nanaba and Commodore Dietrich, Erwin Smith sniffed with disgust and loathing at the figure before him. For three days they had mingled with the dregs of society within their own borders, including the prison and detention centre camps to find a spy and negotiated they could trust. They had found another southerner, a former black market dealer and pirate before being taken by the Commodore's men. He had only been spared death due to a deal, keeping him alive in exchange for information about sieges and illegal uprisings in Utopia. Now he was ordered to spy on the Captain of the Maria.

The criminal preferred to hide in the shadows sickened the Commodore. He called himself 'Beast'… and rightly so. He was very tall, at least six foot three in height but had the strength and build of a vicious ape. Ears slightly pointed, and a face lined with animalistic like features, large claw like hands and a savage mouth set with sharp canines. His arms, legs and chest were covered with thick dark hair and his head seemed too small for his gigantic body. He was more of an animal then and man in appearance. The only thing that separated him from the animalistic world was his intelligence and his cunning way to manipulate people.

"What do you know about Captain Levi Rivaille of the Maria? Do you know where he would go to achieve his goals?"

The sound of the Captain's name made the ape like man utter a ferocious and terrifying growl at the back of his throat, intimidating the Commodore. His red eyes flashed with anger.

"Well speak up man! You're from the South" The Commodore persisted.

The Beast then patted his pocket, gesturing the Commodore for money.

The Commodore glared having to pay a common criminal but passed a small bag of gold coins to him.

Testing the weight and smiling, Beast finally spoke in a low and gnarly voice.

"Captain Levi… well he's certainly caused trouble for you" he said goading the Commodore further.

The Commodore cleared his throat with annoyance.

"Captain Levi Rivaille. Aye I've seen him a few times down South. Everyone knew him… " Beast said.

"He's planning an attack against Utopia. He needs arms and men. Where will he find them?"

Beast scratched his flea ridden dark hair much to the Commodore's disgust.

"Well most likely Hermiha. It's like the hand me down of Utopia it is. Full of pirates and cut-throats, whores, the black market and the central drug supplier… you name it. Ah wonderful Hermiha" Beast chuckled to himself.

"I want you to gather a few of your men, sail to Hermiha and get yourself employed by the Captain. He has something of great value to me. I want you to obtain it and bring it back"

Beast sniffed.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you bastards?"

"The reason why you're alive is because of me. You work for us now… I can easily take your life away just as easily… you're life belongs to me" The Commodore threatened.

"I know… you don't have to remind me...What is it that you need?" he asked, spitting at his feet.

The Commodore quickly looked from left to right then whispered in a low voice.

"You are well aware by now that the merfolk exist. Surely you're heard the haunting song several days ago"

The Beast shuddered, remembering that hypnotic voice.

"Yes… what of it?"

"I've met that merman… he was supposed to give his powers and voice to me. Unfortunately that sea dog Captain Levi has gotten a hold of it. I need you to get it back. It is our ultimate weapon against that man. Having a merman's powers will surely secure out glory and victory"

Beast laughed at the Commodore's foolishness.

"Do you really think I'd risk my life just to help you win against Captain Levi? You'll never defeat him… I've realised that a long time ago"

Erwin smiled, his blue eyes gleaming slyly.

"Beast. You and I are partners. We both share a mutual hatred towards the Captain. I know what he did to you. He robbed you of your ship and crew and left you to face the law. He swindled you just as he swindled me. Don't you want to wring his skinny little neck?"

Beast snarled, baring his yellow fangs.

"This is an opportunity for you to take revenge. Get me the merman's voice and powers and I will not only reward you with a fortune, but give you liberty for revenge. Take the Maria and its treasures, even kill Captain Levi for me once you deliver the prize. It will save me time from killing him myself"

Beast looked skeptical.

"What if I take these abilities for myself… what will you do?"

Erwin smiled complacently.

"Beast stealing those abilities won't guarantee your revenge. That's not what you want… besides if I hear you've taken them yourself, the deal is off. You will be cut off, hung drawn and quartered. It's as simple as that"

Beast glared at Erwin cornered. He should have died long ago. Being hanged would have been better than serving this good for nothing and manipulating bastard. At least he would have died honourably, his men avenging his death… but now he served Utopia and was the Commodore's personal dog and servant. He had lost his remaining allies, shunned from the world he once thrived. He was nothing to both the navy and the pirate world.

Erwin Smith offered his hand, holding back a shudder when Beast extended a hairy and smelly palm and shook it.

"Good we have an agreement. I expect you gone by tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Erwin said.

Beast gave a grunt in response.

The three officers walked away from Beast relieved. Erwin wiped his dirtied hand with his handkerchief.

"Will he do it? How can we trust him sir?" Nanaba asked.

"Oh Beast will do it. I'll make sure of it… If he returns here empty handed or has vanished from our sight, I will hunt him and Captain Levi down… it's now a matter of pride and power Lieutenant Nanaba. I need everything in order to defeat this degenerate… Even if I resort to the most forbidden methods…"

* * *

_AND CHAPTER DONE! [Cries in a corner] _

_Again I apologise for my lack of dedication. Sorry no smut in this chapter. Things might be a little slow in the next chapters but exciting parts of the story are usually followed by boring sections that move the plot forward. It can't just all be smut as much as I'd love all smut chapters. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and upload another chapter as soon as possible. Since I'm in England visiting relatives and seeing the sights it's hard to fit in time for myself. When I get back to Singapore I'll probably be more frequent… Urgh dreading that fourteen hour flight in several days time._

_Lot's of love,_

_Evening Falls_


	21. Port Hermiha

_Eren's first battle! His last name doesn't mean hunter for nothing. Trying to fight off jet lag is extremely difficult… hence why I'm updating. I've just returned from England and now back in Singapore for two weeks until I travel back to Sydney Australia. Urgh. Two horrible flights. Altogether a fourteen hour journey with a shit load of turbulence and me clinging onto a plush seal called Seaweed for comfort. Now I feel nauseous from flying so much. Anyhow… I feel the next chapters will be boring. Just fill in chapters. Don't worry there is smut in this chapter! Eruri won't happen for a while I think._

* * *

Eren Jaeger stood at the bow sprit in awe at the colourful port before them. Port Hermiha was alive with activity but this was very different then the walled city and port in Northern Utopia. It was a world of it's own. Instead of the regimented colours of navy blue and white naval uniforms, Eren could make out the brightly elaborate of golden chord, trimming black, burgundy red and jade green coats of sea merchants and pirates. Guttural voices of men haggling over expensive pirates, the occasional cheer from the free flow of ale being served in nearby inns, the angered cries from brawls, metallic clashes of metal upon metal from smithies and the natural and somewhat comforting sounds of the world at sea mingled together. The full white moon, cast vivid shafts of light, painting the still water with splashes of silver and he roof tiles of the buildings within the cove. Camp fires and torches lit the piers, warm yellow light spilled onto the dirt and cobblestone paths from the taverns and inns within. It was the desired emphasis of life Eren pictured. This was Port Hermiha, the central trading post and realm for every pirate and mercenary that sailed the southern borders.

Eren thought back about their journey. His friends and himself had been very fortunate. The ship although mended to the best of their abilities was still in need of intensive repairs and supplies. The damage from the hail storm and Captain Levi's previous battles had battered and destroyed parts of the Maria. After the storm, the wind had been in their favour despite lacking a sail. They had managed to get to Hermiha around a day and a half.

"Stop standing and gawking like and idiot you brat. Help Mr. Schuitz with the sails. We're not here for a holiday" Levi chided the youth.

Eren felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as he fumbled with the sails.

Captain Levi moored the Maria into a more secluded pier from the rest. He rallied his men together at the deck, Eren hanging back shy, not knowing what was expected of him.

"Men you know why we're all here today… I'd rather hang myself than dishonoured and defeated by the Commodore Smith. He has meddled with my personal affairs long enough. Mr. Bozado, take Miss. Petra and several others to the 'White Horse' tavern. I'm sure there will be men more than willing to dispose of the Commodore"

Petra and Bozado saluted together.

"Aye, Aye Captain"

"Men, get supplies and find equipment and men to rapid my ship. Mr. Schuitz come with me. You and I will obtain firearms"

Eren stood awkwardly as he watched his companions leave him to his own devices. He felt slightly useless and somewhat abandoned as he watched Captain levi descend to the pier and walk away with Gunther. Levi had been so busy lately that he had little time for Eren. Eren would work and do chores, try and help out as best as he could on the Maria… but now he had nothing to do.

After fifteen minutes of pacing up and down the deck and tidying it, Eren heaved a sigh of exasperation. He wanted to explore Hermiha and it's treasures. He quickly ran down back into Levi's cabin. From a small box, he took a handful of silver and copper coins placing them in his pocket for bribes. From a large ebony chest, he pulled a light weight and plain rapier and dagger, strapping the belt and scabbard around his waist. Although he was apprehensive of being alone he couldn't just sit here. Furthermore, he knew how to fight with a sword. Being an heir to the merman realm, he felt an incredible sense of responsibility to fight and protect they people he cared for. He just hoped he wouldn't be as irrational and impulsive as he used to be…

Back on deck, his gaze was locked at the thick plaited rope tied securely to the pier. Like a path to an unknown world, the mooring line beckoned him to a world full of wonders and adventure. His turquoise eyes animated, he easily swung himself down onto the deck. For a brief period, he let his bare feet familiarise the surface of the slippery mildewed wood beneath him, inhaling the fresh and pungent smell of salt, ale, ash and moist leather.

Men eyed him but tilted their hats to him, smiling jovially showing there yellow teeth.

"Good day sonny boy"

Unable to converse he tipped his own hat back at them.

Eren didn't want to venture too far from the pier, preferring to stay in the open instead of the darkened alley ways that rank of sewage and human waste. He wandered into a busy tavern, 'The Siren', weary and thirsty. Keeping a straight poker face, his aquamarine eyes fixed at the bar ahead of him, he ignored the looks of disdain and distrust as he entered the bar. Rough tumbled men, many with matted bears, stubble and various scars adorning their faces leered at him whilst others wolf whistled at his beauty and attractive appearance. Bile and disgust boiled within him, making his sick to his stomach.

His head high, he mimicked his lover's stride and proud stance thankful of the things he taught him. The bar tender was a burly man, tribal tattoo's spanning both biceps, his skin tanned from the sun but his pate bald. Eren hid a shudder from the bar tender's stench and foul breath.

"So what can I get ya lad?"

Eren gestured to his throat then mimed 'writing' on his hands.

"Oh sure" The bar tender shrugged grabbing spare pieces of parchment to keep payment tallies behind the bar and a stick of charcoal.

Nodding his thanks, Eren wrote his message.

_"A small watered down ale. I'm on business" _

The bar tender looked at him suspiciously but nevertheless, served Eren his watered down ale.

"Cat got your tongue I see boy. Ya deaf?"

Eren shook his head and wrote a slap dash white lie.

_"Born mute"_

"Ah… well least ya can understand me. A man doesn't need a voice to get his point across" the bartender commented, wiping pewter mugs with a dirty rag.

Eren took a gulp of his beverage, relishing the cool bitter sweet taste or barley on his parched tongue. It wasn't as watered as he'd like it but what could he do. He tipped the bartender two copper coins, the standard payment for a small ale.

_"_I guess ya won't be much fun talking to, since you're mute and all, lad" the bar tender said placing a plate of meat stew and bread to go with his drink.

Eren gave the bartender a dismissive shrug but tilted his hat as a thank you gesture for the meal. He chewed on the white piece of bread, eating only half of his stew due to it's surprisingly rich and somewhat pungent and strong aroma of herbs. He could still feel the cold glares against the back of his head and the sword at his left hip. Although he was thankful the dagger was strapped on his arm, hidden underneath his shirt sleeve he felt exposed and more vulnerable than ever. These were actual pirates and blood thirsty mercenaries… they knew no mercy, preferring to meet their own ambitions. Eren wasn't stupid enough to know he was in potential danger.

Throughout the evening, Eren listened and picked out the hushed and murmured rumours and gossip that circulated the tavern, blocking the discordant cries and laughter from the drunken men.

"Did you hear Captain Levi's back? The bastard is going to have a final show down with the Utopian navy!"

"They're just rumour's. Wrap yet pish and blow it out your ass. There's no way Levi would do something that reckless… he's not that stupid. He wouldn't do that unless something really angered him…"

Eren felt his heart warm at the prospect but continued to listen, pretending to be more interested in his food.

"It's true… didn't you see the gigantic black tall ship completely in ruins? That's the Maria. Captain Levi's ship"

"Well blimey. What does he want?"

"He's looking for sailors to fight with him… imagine it! The treasure and money behind those Utopian walls. We could all be rich!"

"Don't talk foolish. You forget the Commodore Smith… he's as ruthless as any other pirate. He will stop at nothing just to see his enemy destroyed…"

Before Eren could make out more of their conversation, two brawny men walked past him and touched the underside of his right thigh, leering and baring his teeth lustfully at Eren. Eren did what ever he could forms striking whoever touched him in the jaw, his face burning with humiliation and livid anger. Only Levi could touch him… he didn't belong to anyone else but Levi.

An elderly sailor, skin rough and brown from the wind and sun, his hair grey called out from the left side of the bar.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's say you and me go up to one of the room's and fuck?"

His friends laughed, taunting Eren further much to his dismay and utter contempt. He continued to ignore them, drinking his ale and eating his food casually.

"Oi sweet cheeks! What's your name? Can't we have a little fun?"

Eren continued to disregard them.

The bar tender came to his rescue.

"Hey… lay off Mike. He's mute"

Mike… so that was his name...

"He? He's way too pretty to be male. What's the difference. I like to have a boy in my bed once in a while?" the offender said, winking lecherously at Eren and giving him a coy smile that was meant to by alluring and attractive. It only sickened Eren further.

Mike strode towards the annoyed youth. From the corner of his eyes, Eren realised how muscular his offender was. He had a face that could have been handsome if it weren't for the two golden front teeth and the vertical scar that had been slashed across his right eye. He caged Eren within his large arms. The boy wanted to throw up the contents of his stomach when the sailor leant down and inhaled his scent.

"The son of a bitch smells good too. He's a keeper this one"

Eren closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

Mike grabbed his right wrist.

"Hey come on baby, why don't we have some f-"

Eren suddenly reached underneath the collar of his shirt and pulled out his jewelled steel bladed dagger, unsheathing it from it's scabbard and made a direct swipe across his predator's face. With a scream of anguish, Mike pulled away clutching his bleeding face, a long and deep red scar cut in a downward's slope across his face. Eren paid no attention to the uproar and fury he had ignited. He stood up from his seat staring down at his opponent, clutching the bloody dagger within his hand, his turquoise eyes hardened with a ferocity that almost terrorised the man below him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You sliced Mike! We'll kill you!" his friends shouted.

"NO! He's my prey!" Screamed Mike, pulling out his own sword from it's sheath. Eren did the same, arming himself from the first attack. He gave a small secretive grin, goading his opponent as they circled in the centre of the bar. Onlookers cheered, betting with one another who would win in this sword fight.

"Stop fucking messing with me!" Mike screamed delivering a large stream of violent blows.

With slight difficulty, Eren parried the strikes Mike gave, remembering Levi's movements when he watched him battle with the Commodore. He himself was an expert swordsmen but Mike was strong. Very much so. Eren soon grew tired but reserve urged him to defend himself. Eren had the upper hand in defence strength, dodging ill thought blows and using them to his advantage to stun his opponent from behind.

"Damn you mute!"

Eren unsuccessfully dodged a blow too late. Searing pain caught his right shoulder, temporarily disarming him. His chest heaving, his heart pounding painfully in his rib cage as Mike allowed him to catch his breath.

Mike smiled gleefully as he licked Eren's blood off the blade off his sword.

"I'll have my dick up your pretty little ass in no time mute" he said.

Eren snarled then smiled.

"What are you smiling for you little bitch!? You're mine!" Mike screamed lunging forward.

With swift ease, he reached for the dagger strapped to his arm. With precise and keen aim, he threw the dagger straight into Mike's right shoulder, his attacking arm. Screaming with pain and agony, Mike dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder where the dagger was embedded deeply into his shoulder. The gleam of gold and inset gardens sparkled in the dim lighting of the tavern. The crowed was silent, in awe and fearful of this youth's fighting abilities.

With cold eyes, Eren lifted Mike's chin with the tip of his sword so he was forced to look directly back at him.

Mike spat at his feet, glaring at those beautiful clear aquamarine eyes that stared down on him as if he were nothing but mud that dirtied his bare feet.

"Just who the fuck are you brat?"

"His name is Jaeger. Eren Jaeger… hunter of the northern seas and part of my crew, The Maria" a distinct clear, masculine voice answered.

Recognising the voice, Eren turned to face the wooden slat door frames at the entrance. Levi stood proudly, a dark unwelcoming scowl plastered across his face, his crew behind him. Men immediately cowered in their seats, tilted their hats forward to avoid meeting the most feared and wanted criminal in all of the Southern realm. His thick soles echoed in the quiet tavern as the Captain walked to the surprised and somewhat ashamed young man.

He placed a warm heavy hand on Eren's shoulder.

"This boy shouldn't be messed with. As you can see for yourself, Eren has a talent with the sword. In fact this is the very first time I've seen him fight… As an experienced fighter I'm impressed. He's still only a youth. Imagine in a few years time, he will become the most wanted swordsman in both the North and Southern borders. His senses are acute, his sight keen and hearing spectacular. He's the perfect swordsman" Levi said clearly.

Eren's heart melted at the praise. Levi had seen him fight.

Levi's mood suddenly changed. His slate grey eyes hardened, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at the wretch who had dared to make passes with Eren. Jealously and rage burned deep inside him like a furnace that could not be put out. How dare he touch Eren?

He knelt down so he was eye level with Mike now pinioned and held by two of Levi's men.

"And as for you… and for your friends" he said, his voice low and dangerous.

He roughly pulled out Eren's dagger from Mike's shoulder, earning another hoarse cry of pain and torture. He then grabbed a fistful of his greasy flea ridden hair and pulled him close to his face, their noses almost touching. Mike whimpered and struggled, completely petrified of the Captain's livid gaze.

"Let me make something clear you fucking moron. Eren is mine… the same goes for his pretty little ass as you call it. If you ever lay a finger on him or even make another pass on him, I'll make sure you're no longer a man the next morning" he whispered softly but threateningly in Mike's ear, quiet enough so other's could not hear him but loud enough for Eren.

Eren felt his face turn a fetching shade of fire engine red, confusing many of the onlookers.

Levi let go of his vice like grip on Mike's hair, sniffing with disgust. He then turned his gaze to the wary and terrified audience and flashed an irresistible grin.

"What's all this? Don't stop celebrating for my sake. Everyone enjoy yourselves!"

Afraid, everyone immediately resumed their activities, consuming alcohol and eating heartily happy the Captain was in a better mood. Levi turned to Eren's subdued facial expressions. Even though he hadn't given him orders to stay on board which was stupid of him to do, he was still slightly disappointed with the young boy for getting himself into trouble. Then again, he should have expected this. Eren wasn't meant to be held under lock and key. He had a very adventurous spirit. He never imagined Eren could fight to the capacity he had witnessed earlier. Levi was stunned at this boy's abilities. His elder sister was correct. He was an incredible fighter. The boy was light and quick on his feet, his strike true, each move and offence attack, carefully planned and aimed with precision. His focus didn't wary although he did show signs of tiring due to lack of training and battling against a man twice his size. Well Levi could easily build and work with the boy's stamina.

"Stop making that idiotic facial expression brat. Come with me" Levi ordered. Eren reluctantly followed Levi through the tavern, his head bent. He was lead downstairs to an empty wine cellar, old wooden crates stacked on top of each other. The basalt cobble stones had been worn away through time and smelt of must and old wine. A single oil lamp hung from the ceiling, illuminating the darkened room with what little light it shone.

"I can't say I'm disappointed with you jumping into a fight like that-"

Eren grimaced.

_"But… Levi he…" _

"I know what he did. I witnessed it which leads me onto my next point. You can't anger these men. They're very different from the men you've seen up North. They will break you. You either learn the easy way or the hard way. Get in their way, you sign your own death warrant Eren Jaeger"

Eren's head went bent then traced his message onto Levi's hand.

_"I'm sorry for leaving the ship… but I had to do something. I want to help. You don't have to worry about me. I can defend myself"_

"I'm well aware of this. You astonished me today Eren. I didn't know you were an expert with the sword. Mikasa did tell me you could fight but I was prepared to the extent of an assassin. Nevertheless, you need to work on that stamina of yours. And your offence strength. If you're going to fight alongside me, you'll be facing men twice your age and height. You need more training" Levi instructed him.

Eren nodded.

'I'd do anything… as long as I'm by your side' he thought quietly.

Levi sighed softly brushing away the brown locks of hair that fell across Eren's face and tucking them behind his ears.

"Eren. I know you want to help me. It makes me very proud that you want to fight alongside me and you've proven yourself today… but I can't guarantee your safety during the final battle. I might not even come out alive. I assume you understand?" Levi asked gently.

Eren's heart crushed, nodding in agreement.

"If fate has her cruel way, I don't want you to die with me… I want you to keep on living. That is my order Eren"

Eren nodded once again still crestfallen.

"Eren you are the most important thing to me, my ultimate treasure… I don't want it taken away from me. As much as you want to help me, you've done more than enough for me. I want you value yourself more. You don't have to do every little thing for me. Depend on me more often please" Levi said, pressing his warm mouth against the boy's forehead, a tender and affectionate gesture.

The boy closed his eyes, releasing a small sigh he didn't realise he was holding.

_"Yes sir"_

Levi then flashed Eren a coy seductive half smile leaning over so the tips of their noses brushed against each other.

_"_One more thing brat. I don't want any other filthy hands touching you… you are mine and mine alone"

Eren gulped nervously, captivated by Levi's eye colour and provocative facial expression. Eren was backed and pinned against the cold smooth surface of the cellar wall, shivering when the icy rock pressed against the back of his neck. He turned his face away, leaving his neck and shoulders exposed for Levi to press his warm mouth against his skin. He winced when Levi sucked the left side of his neck, giving him small nips and kisses in between. What was left was a soft red welt, moist from his tongue. Levi trailed his kisses down his neck to his collar bone, tracing his calloused finer tips down Eren's shirt, unbuttoning it in the process and letting it fall around his shoulders.

The air was cool and crisp against the boy's skin, encouraging goosebumps to form. Levi stopped his pleasurable ministrations and teased a nipple with his index finger.

Eren shuddered, his eyes becoming more dilate. He shook his head, looking warily at the closed wooden door.

_"We… we can't-"_

"Relax, I locked the door from the inside… no one is going to come down here" Levi said between sucks and kisses.

Eren's gaze met with Levi's. His stare was so intense, possessive filled with desire but protective. The older man fiddled with the leather belt that held Eren's sword in place, slipping the strap slowly out the buckle and discarding both sword and belt a little away from them. He pressed a warm palm against the noticeable bulge form below the waist line of Eren's cotton trousers. The youth pinned against the wall jerked, feeling a jolt of electricity and intense heat flash down his spine, greater heat forming where Levi fondled him. Levi stroked Eren through the thin fabric, smiling when Eren grew harder with every movement. Eren closed his eyes, face red trembling at the feelings Levi gave him gasping whenever Levi would stroke a particularly tender spot. With every gasp and shudder Eren showed, the tightness in Levi's nether regions increased, whetting his desire further.

"Open your eyes Eren"

Eren shook his head, too embarrassed to look.

"Eren I said open them" Levi ordered, gently biting on each eyelid and opening them himself.

Eren watched Levi kneel onto the cold floor, pulling both his trousers and underwear down until they fell at his ankles. Levi licked his lips greedily. Eren's need was pulsating, dripping a white thick substance from being touched. He ran a finger from the base to the tip. Eren's face was utterly adorable when he was all flustered and when he wanted more.

"Mine" Levi said, holding Eren's right hip to stop him from squirming.

He took Eren in his mouth. The sudden rush of heat was so great Eren accidentally hit the back of his head. Hot and moist, Levi began to suck in a steady but passionate rhythm. Eren had difficulty catching his breath, the feelings he felt intense. Due to the cold temperature of the room, his breath came out in soft, long and drawn clouds of steam, cold sweat dripped from his body. Due to the previous hand job he had been given, it wasn't long before Eren felt his first climax approach. He gripped Levi's hair tightly. Thrusting his hips he begged Levi to go faster, to let him come. Levi complied, dragging his tongue around Eren's length faster. Within minutes, Eren's body snapped and he felt that familiar but desired release his body craved. Trembling and wincing slightly he watched Levi swallow what he had released in his mouth.

Levi grinned, standing up and wiping away the excess that dribbled down the corner's of his mouth.

"Thick as usual brat" Levi teased but smiling fondly at Eren's flushed face.

He slipped off his own shirt and loosened his own need for Eren. He flipped Eren around, pressing his torso and arms against the stone wall so he could support himself. Levi pressed his muscled torso against Eren's surprisingly cold back. Eren whimpered when he felt his lover's hot need press against his backside.

"My my, aren't we a little impatient" Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

With his left hand, Levi gently began to probe at Eren, preparing him for the pain that was to come and stimulating the younger man. Eren pressed the back of his head against Levi's shoulder, trembling, griping the large smooth basalt stone wall tightly. He wanted Levi inside him. Not just his fingers… it didn't feel right.

As if reading his mind, Levi entered Eren slowly wanting to savour the feeling of the boy sheathing him tightly. As usual Eren felt exquisite, hot and deliciously moist around him. He held Eren's hips, supporting him as he began to thrust letting the heat and pleasure take over him. Levi kissed the back of Eren's neck and shoulders tenderly throughout their love making, the sound of flesh softly hitting against flesh filled Eren's ears. Sweat poured down their naked bodies. Levi throbbed and pulsated deeply within him. For further fun, Levi continued to stroke his length, further adding to the pleasure Eren felt.

"Feel good?" Levi asked gently.

Eren nodded.

"I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me… you are mine. Mine alone… I want only you" Levi said, his voice echoing within the confines of the walls. Eren felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. How is it that every word Levi said, his heart would ache with a deep need for him?

The came together, hard but complete bliss for the both of them. Eren shuddered but smiled when he felt Levi release a hot wet substance deep within him. Eren spurted his own release onto Levi's cupped hand. Eren trembled unsteadily on his legs. They wanted to give way. Levi slowly lowered the both of them onto the cold damp floor, cooling their hot wet skin.

Levi didn't pull out. After recovering from their climaxes he started again much to Eren's astonishment.

"One time isn't going to cut it tonight brat… I want all of you. I can't get enough of you"

Again Eren's heart ached with love for him. He let himself be consumed by desire for Levi once more. Throughout the night, they made love countless times until the pleasure hurt. Eren knew deep within him that Levi was scared. He may not come out alive… and he wanted to be with Eren for as long as possible until the day, death would come and claim his life. So for the time being, he allowed Levi to make love to him, to please him and to pleasure his lover in return in that small darkened room.

* * *

_Eee! Chapter done… steamy sex in a cellar! Woohoo!  
I'll write the next one as soon as possible. _


End file.
